


Pomegranate

by arsamandi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Will Graham, Blood and Gore, Dark Will - later, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Will, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mentions of Patient Abuse in Psychiatric Hospital, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Possessive Hannibal, Powerful Will Graham, Protective Hannibal, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Violence, isn't he always?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bycie osobą z defektywnym darem, żyjącą w społeczeństwie, które ocenia po nich wartość ludzi, nie ułatwia zbytnio życia. Zostanie uznanym za mordercę w świecie, gdzie przestępcom odbiera się wszystkie prawa i tożsamość, skazując na niewolę, jest równowartością zbicia setki luster.<br/>Will Graham i tak nigdy nie miał specjalnego szczęścia w życiu.<br/>Dar Wzroku - pechowo rozwinięty w odmienny sposób niż u przeciętnego jego użytkownika - oraz wrobienie w serię zabójstw na uczelni, gdzie wykłada, są jedynie początkiem jego kłopotów, albowiem na aukcji niebieskooki niewolnik przykuwa uwagę tajemniczego doktora z zagranicznym akcentem i paroma sekretami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pamiętacie mnie jeszcze ;D? Planowałam wrócić z jakimś nowym opowiadaniem dopiero za półtora miesiąca, ale trochę się pospieszyłam xD. Rozdziały będą dodawane co tydzień albo dwa tygodnie maks., oczywiście, jeśli się wam spodobają <3\. Za kudosy i komentarze rozdaję fava beans and a nice chianti :D!

_Wszystko wokół nich było monochromatyczne. Niebo, trawa na wzgórzu, na którym stali, nawet ich własna skóra. Wszystko, poza jedną, jedyną rzeczą._

_Miasto pod nimi płonęło._

_Ogień, który je trawił, szalał, jaskrawy i pomarańczowy. Will przechylił niemal obojętnie głowę na bok, czując, jak jego usta same rozciągają się w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu. Nie widział twarzy mężczyzny u swojego boku, ale wiedział, że taki sam uśmiech gości również na niej._

_Z jakiegoś powodu jego myśli ciągle powracały do mięsa, opiekającego się wolno na grillu. Skwierczenie ściekającego tłuszczu brzmiało jak czyjś krzyk. Towarzysz Willa przymknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze._

_\- Co o tym myślisz, mylimasis? Podoba ci się? - Tuż przy uchu Grahama odezwał się niski, łagodny głos z mocnym, zagranicznym akcentem, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. A może po prostu podmuch wiatru przyniósł żar z płonących domów?_

_Will nawet nie drgnął, zahipnotyzowany kontrastem kolorów w rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie. Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili odezwał się, całkowicie spokojny:_

_\- To moja wizja._

~~

Will wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, kiedy jakaś mokra rzecz przesunęła się energicznie po jego twarzy i spróbował naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę. "Spróbował" było słowem kluczowym, odkąd nawet nie dał rady poruszyć jej z miejsca, zupełnie jakby była czymś przygnieciona. I prawdopodobnie była.

\- Buster, _proszę_ \- mruknął błagalnie. Gdyby był tylko bardziej przytomny, po prostu spędziłby psa z łóżka, wykorzystując status samca alfa w swoim małym stadzie, ale o godzinie czwartej czy piątej rano zdecydowanie nie nadawał się do życia, a co dopiero do wydawania rozkazów. - Jest za _wcześnie_.

Buster zaszczekał dwukrotnie.

Will zastanowił się, jakim cudem _zwierzęciu_ udało się zabrzmieć tak, jakby osądzało go za leniwy styl życia. O ile takim można nazwać sen - koszmar, właściwie, ostatnio powtarzający się niemal co noc, za każdym razem z większą ilością szczegółów - podczas wczesnoporannych godzin.

Na uniwersytecie miał być dopiero o dziesiątej, a to nie było coś, do czego specjalnie by się śpieszył. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie, z jaką pogardą spojrzała na niego dziekan, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zatrudnia właśnie osobę z defektywnym Wzrokiem. Oczywiście, nie okazała tego _otwarcie_ , pozostała chłodnie uprzejma przez cały czas, ale i tak potrafił - niestety - dostrzec jej prawdziwe emocje. Ona sama była Myślicielką, naprawdę doskonale wykorzystującą swój dar, co zresztą pomogło jej się wspiąć szybko i efektywnie po szczeblach kariery. Tymczasem on… No cóż. Miał dobre referencje z poprzedniej pracy, więc przynajmniej postanowiła dać mu szansę z wykładami historii amerykańskiej literatury. Tam nie mógł niczego popsuć.

Poza relacjami ze studentami, oczywiście. Temu jednak zamierzał zapobiegać tak samo, jak i na poprzedniej uczelni: on mówił, oni mieli słuchać. Żadnego zadawania i odpowiadania na pytania. Żadnych dodatkowych interakcji. Nic, co umożliwiłoby im dowiedzenie się, jak bardzo _uszkodzony_ był.

Teraz do szczekającego Bustera dołączył Winston i po chwili pozostałe pięć psów, ośmielone przykładem dwóch prowodyrów, zaczęło krążyć wokół łóżka, wskakując na nie i ściągając zębami kołdrę z Grahama. Przeklął cicho pod nosem, wbrew sobie rozbawiony i wreszcie się podniósł, rzucając całej gromadzie ostre spojrzenie.

\- Podłoga. _Już_ \- syknął, po czym posłał psom zadowolony uśmiech, kiedy posłusznie na nią zeskoczyły, patrząc na niego wyczekująco i waląc ogonami o deski. Swoją drogą, przydałoby się je wymienić - ostatnimi czasy zauważył, że zaczęły próchnieć w niektórych miejscach - ale nie miał na to wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy. Wszystko, co zarobił i tak wydawał na psy, nie licząc niewielkiego budżetu na jedzenie dla siebie. Zestawił bose stopy na ziemię, wzdrygając się z zimna niemal od razu i po raz ostatni zerknął z żalem na skłębioną kołdrę. Wstał, ruszając do drzwi. - Chodźcie. - Klepnął się w udo. Usłyszał za sobą podekscytowane skrobanie pazurów, co sprawiło, że mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej, otwierając na oścież drzwi na dwór. Psy wypadły wesoło na zewnątrz. - Śniadanie za czterdzieści minut! - krzyknął jeszcze za nimi. 

Te zwierzęta, głównie bezdomne znajdy, były jego jedyną rodziną.

 

*-*

 

Cztery godziny później przeciskał się zatłoczonym korytarzem, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zatrzyma i nie zmusi do rozmowy. Studenci od czasu do czasu rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia, ale do tego akurat zdążył się już przyzwyczaić przez całe swoje życie, więc po prostu je ignorował, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojego gabinetu. Do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostało niewiele czasu, a jeszcze musiał zabrać stamtąd przygotowane wcześniej testy.

\- Znaleziono ciało kolejnej studentki.

Zamarł, niemal przywierając do ściany. Drzwi biura, obok którego właśnie przechodził, były lekko uchylone i rozpoznał głos dziekan, profesor Du Maurier. Wiedział, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale zabójstwa - od czasu Wielkiej Rewolucji niecałe dwadzieścia lat temu - obecnie praktycznie się nie zdarzały. Ktokolwiek więc to zrobił, musiał być _naprawdę_ cholernie sprytny.

I ten ktoś obrał za cel ich kampus.

\- Kto tym razem? - Tym razem to była doktor Alana Bloom, również posiadaczka Wzroku, wykładająca psychologię. Will spotkał ją do tej pory tylko raz, na ogólnym przedstawieniu, ale ona wraz z doktor Katz, Analityczką, były jedynymi osobami, które potraktowały go normalnie i raczej ciepło. - I czy coś ją łączy z pozostałymi ofiarami?

\- Poza płcią, nie - zabrzmiała sfrustrowana odpowiedź i, Will mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, o wilku mowa. Doktor Beverly Katz. - Tym razem była to Georgia Madchen. Ona, Marissa Shurr i Cassie Boyle nie są ani podobne z wyglądu, ani nie pochodzą z tego samego miejsca zamieszkania, nie są też na jednym kierunku na studiach, nie obracają się w tym samym kręgu znajomych, a ich dary się, "niespodzianka", różnią.

\- Dlatego uważam, że, nie licząc FBI, powinniśmy przeprowadzić również własne, wewnętrzne dochodzenie - odezwała się spokojnie Du Maurier. - Wasze dary i poziom zaawansowania w ich wykorzystaniu mogą się okazać tutaj bardzo cenne.

\- Sądzisz, że zabójca jest na uczelni? - Alana wydawała się zszokowana samym takim przypuszczeniem. - Że jest nim jedno z _nas?_

\- To, co mówi Bedelia, ma sens - przyznała z ociąganiem doktor Katz. - Uniwersytet i kampus mają doskonałe zabezpieczenia. Nikt z obcych nie mógłby się przez nie przedostać. A musiałaś zauważyć, że… - urwała i Will wyobraził sobie, że się skrzywiła, zdegustowana tym, co miała właśnie powiedzieć. Nie powinien się tego domyślić. Nie, jeśli jej _nie widział._

\- Że?

\- Beverly ma na myśli to, że studentki zaczęły ginąć tydzień po zatrudnieniu nowego profesora - wyjaśniła dziekan. Jej głos był ostrożnie wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji, ale to nie zapobiegło martwej ciszy, jaka zaległa po wybrzmieniu ostatniego słowa.

Nie, nie, _nie_ , to nie mogło się dziać. _Nie mogły_ go podejrzewać.

Will zwinął dłonie w pięści, próbując opanować ich nagłe drżenie i odruchowo przesunął językiem po wyschniętych wargach. Jeśli… Nie zrobił tego, ale to nie oznaczało, że… _Wiedział_ , co działo się z ludźmi oskarżonymi o podobne rzeczy. Pamiętał, jak zabierali jego ojca.

\- Chyba nie myślicie, że to profesor Graham jest sprawcą? - Alana przerwała ciszę jako pierwsza, oburzona podobnym pomysłem i Will zamknął oczy, czując, jak coś ściska go w gardle. - To zwykły zbieg okoliczności! Na miłość boską, on nie potrafi nawet utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego, a żadna z rzeczy, które pojawiły się przy nim, gdy na niego Spojrzałam, nie wskazuje na to, aby mógł dopuścić się podobnego czynu!

\- Doktor Bloom, pozwolisz, że zadam ci jedno pytanie - przerwała jej Bedelia kompletnie neutralnym tonem. - Czy cechy jego osobowości, które się pojawiły, odzwierciedlały większość twoich?

\- Tak. - W głosie Alany zabrzmiała dezorientacja. - Co to ma wspólnego z…?

\- Poprosiłam jeszcze dwie inne osoby, aby Spojrzały na profesora Grahama. Za każdym razem cechy ulegały zmianie, upodabniając się do cech Patrzących.

Will już dalej nie słuchał. Odepchnął się od ściany, zaczynając iść coraz szybciej i szybciej przed siebie, nawet nie myśląc o tym, co robi. Nigdy nie wyjaśniał nikomu, na czym polegał dokładny defekt jego Wzroku. Kiedyś, jeszcze w szkole podstawowej, popełnił ten błąd. Wytłumaczył, że nie tylko Widział osobowość danej osoby i niuanse zachowania, wskazujące na jej emocje w danym momencie, ale potrafił też "wejść" do jej głowy. Zrozumieć motywy postępowania, nie tylko aktualnego, ale również z przeszłych zdarzeń, przy których nie był obecny. W pewnym sensie _stawał się_ osobą, na którą Patrzył.

Dzieci, kiedy boją się czegoś nieznanego, kiedy boją się o swoją prywatność, potrafią być bardzo okrutne. Otrzymał swoją lekcję.

Wpadł do sali spóźniony o paręnaście minut, z palącymi mdłościami i bez testów w ręce, ale wątpił, by studenci akurat z tego powodu mieli być niezadowoleni.

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się okresem po II wojnie… - zaczął automatycznie, nie podnosząc wzroku, ale urwał, marszcząc brwi, kiedy nie usłyszał nawet jednego skrzypnięcia krzesła, ani jednego znudzonego szeptu do koleżanki czy kolegi.

Wszystkie siedzenia były puste. Obrócił się w drugą stronę, do podium i nagle każda z myśli w jego głowie uleciała, zastąpiona białym szumem.

Na drewnianym podeście leżało ciało Abigail Hobbs, studentki z jego własnej grupy wykładowej. Poderżnięte gardło wyglądało niemal jak drugi, karykaturalny uśmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Witaj, Will.

Graham podniósł wzrok do góry i skinął głową w odpowiedzi postawnemu, czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie, który stanął z teczką akt w dłoni przed niewielkim stolikiem, do którego był przykuty Will.

\- Agencie Crawford – mruknął cicho. Minął już tydzień i doskonale wiedział, że wyrok był przesądzony, niezależnie od tego, ile razy powtórzy, że tego nie zrobił. A agent Crawford był przyczyną fioletowo-żółtego siniaka pokrywającego całą lewą stronę szczęki Willa, kiedy podczas zatrzymywania Graham – wciąż zdezorientowany i spanikowany - odruchowo spróbował się odsunąć. Może szybciej niż powinien, przez co uznano to za „próbę ucieczki”.

Potem już jedynie pozwalał się szarpać w tym kierunku, gdzie akurat go prowadzili, zaciskając tylko zęby.

Nie dostał nawet adwokata z urzędu.

Uzasadniono to tym, że w nowym społeczeństwie mordercy nie zasługiwali na prawo do obrony.

\- Jutro jest rozprawa – powiadomił go spokojnie Jack, zasiadając wygodnie za stolikiem i rozpinając marynarkę. Nawet jego krzesło było drewniane i obite, w przeciwieństwie do niewygodnego plastiku, na którym został posadzony Will.

\- Wiem.

\- I aukcja.

Graham uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, ale po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek humoru, a za to pełnym goryczy. No cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać, czyż nie?

\- Wydaje się pan dziwnie pewny tego, jaki dostanę wyrok.

\- Och, tak. Jesteś _niewinny_. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, wybacz – zakpił Crawford, pozbawiony współczucia dla więźnia. Jeżeli ten sukinsyn myślał, że wywinie się z brutalnego morderstwa czterech młodych dziewczyn, to się cholernie grubo mylił. Od czasu Wielkiej Rewolucji nie było przypadku żadnego zabójstwa, póki na scenie nie pojawił się Will Graham.

To właśnie było celem Rewolucji: powstrzymanie wszelkiego rodzaju przestępstw. Za te mniej poważne – jak przykładowo drobne kradzieże – ludzie wciąż trafiali do więzień, ale za każde poważniejsze - morderstwo, gwałt, pedofilię, atak z bronią w ręku etc. – ograbiano ich z dotychczasowej tożsamości, majątku, zabierano wszystko, co wiązało się z przeszłością, nadawano numer seryjny zamiast imienia, a potem sprzedawano na aukcji niewolników.

I, co prawda, FBI było świadome istnienia czarnego rynku, gdzie niewinni ludzie lub ci, którzy popełnili zaledwie niewielkie wykroczenia byli łapani – bądź „przekazywani” przez niektórych policjantów - i sprzedawani, ale było również… dziwne nim nieprzejęte. Niektórzy nawet przypuszczali, że mieli w tym swój interes. I część z dochodów.

W końcu to był łatwy sposób na pozbycie się tych jednostek, które wszczynały zamieszki lub bunty przeciwko nowemu systemowi, nieprawdaż?

Will odwrócił wzrok, choć czujnemu wzrokowi Jacka nie umknęło, jak drgnął mu mięsień w szczęce. Był zdenerwowany. I bardzo dobrze.

\- Nie macie żadnych dowodów poza moimi odciskami palców na ciele Abigail Hobbs. I to tylko dlatego, że usiłowałem ją ratować, gdy dogorywała – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdzieś w oczach czuł obecność parzących łez, ale nie zamierzał okazać przed Crawfordem żadnej słabości.

Nawet jeśli jego dotychczasowe życie właśnie się kończyło, a resztę nowego miał spędzić na kolanach przed swoim panem lub panią, służąc jako zabawka do pieprzenia albo podnóżek. Świetlana przyszłość, rzeczywiście. Wprost nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Nieprawda, Will. – Crawford pochylił się do przodu z nieukrywaną przyjemnością, splatając ręce na blacie przed sobą. – _Mamy_. Jakkolwiek ten twój teatrzyk może wydawać się przekonujący dla wyjątkowo naiwnych osób, to i tak popełniłeś błąd. Na samym początku. Musiałeś się pochwalić, prawda? – zapytał nieprzyjemnym, pełnym ledwo hamowanego gniewu głosem. Graham już pierwszego dnia zaczął mówić każdemu, kto tylko chciał go słuchać, jak zamordował te dziewczyny. Jak wycisnął z nich życie. Cholerny świr, który nawet nie zasługiwał na darowanie życia w niewoli. W chwilach takich, jak ta, Jack naprawdę żałował, że nie zdecydowano się wtedy również na przywrócenie kary śmierci, ale również wiedział, że żaden z właścicieli nie był monitorowany względem stanu swojej nowo nabytej własności, co otwierało wygodną furtkę dla ominięcia prawa. – I bądź pewien, że to _ja_ cię jutro kupię – powiedział wolno, patrząc Grahamowi prosto w oczy, w których po raz pierwszy dzisiaj pojawił się strach, gdy ten je rozszerzył i zamarł na krześle. – A kiedy to zrobię, nie dożyjesz do końca tego tygodnia.

Will nie był w stanie wydobyć nawet słowa przez ściśnięte gardło. I to nawet nie przez początkowy strach, och nie. Kiedy spojrzał Crawfordowi w oczy, wszystkie emocje, jakie odczuwał agent, przepłynęły przez niego, a razem z nimi nienawiść tak silna, że Willowi dosłownie odebrało głos. Jack Crawford był dobrym człowiekiem. Standardowe etykietki z cechami i krótkimi charakterystykami pojawiły się w umyśle Willa, jak u każdego posiadacza Wzroku, kiedy na kogoś Patrzył: „uczciwy”, „sumienny”, „kocha swoją żonę ponad życie”, „poczucie humoru”, „dobre maniery”, „uwielbia jedzenie”, „nie znosi nieposłuszeństwa i lenistwa”, „przykłada wielką wagę do sprawiedliwości”, „kiedy ktoś niewinny cierpi, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go pomścić”, „problemy z kontrolowaniem gniewu”, „jest w stanie posunąć się do przemocy względem osób, które według niego na to zasłużyły”. Will zamrugał oczami, nie chcąc Widzieć więcej. Jack był Liderem – osobą, u której naturalne cechy przywódcze zostały na tyle rozwinięte, że wzbudzała natychmiastowy posłuch u innych i posiadała wyjątkową sprawność w ocenie sytuacji i wyborze najlepszych wyjść. Ludzie z tym darem zawsze byli wybierani na wysokie stanowiska i tak stało się i tym razem. Po prostu… to było to, co zobaczyłby normalny użytkownik Wzroku. Zdolność wyobrażenia sobie, co jest w stanie zrobić Jack… była defektem samego Willa. I to, co… Przesunął pospiesznie językiem po spierzchniętych ustach.

Jack by go torturował. Graham Zobaczył to wyraźniej niż by kiedykolwiek pragnął. Siebie, podwieszonego u sufitu za otarte do krwi nadgarstki, przypalanego i smaganego flagrum.

Paląca żółć podeszła mu do gardła i zmusił się, żeby ją przełknąć.

\- N-nie chwaliłem się. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała czysta desperacja i zamknął oczy, żeby uniknąć spojrzenia Crawforda. – Chciałem wam _pomóc_. Chciałem wam pomóc, żebyście znaleźli prawdziwego sprawcę, więc powiedziałem wam to, co mogłem odczytać dzięki mojemu darowi. Potrafię – potrafię „wejść” w umysł danej osoby, mówiłem już. _Proszę_ , Jack – zwrócił się do niego błagalnie, zaciskając pobielałe palce na łańcuchu. – Proszę. Nie zrobiłem tego. Opowiadałem o tym, jak działał ten zabójca. Profilowałem go. Nie możecie mnie sprzedać. – Ręce zaczęły mu lekko drżeć i zwinął je w pięści, żeby nie dygotały. – Nie możesz mnie kupić. Proszę. _Proszę_.

Crawford przez chwilę milczał i to sprawiło, że Will wreszcie zdecydował się wolno otworzyć oczy. Może nie powinien mieć nadziei, ale…

Jack wybuchnął śmiechem.

Rzeczywiście, nie powinien był mieć nadziei. Spuścił głowę, przygryzając drżące wargi.

\- Will, pozwól, że ci coś uświadomię. _Nie obchodzi mnie to_ – oznajmił spokojnie. – Nikt inny nie ma podobnego daru, więc wybacz, że ci nie uwierzę. Nikt nawet nie może stwierdzić, czy kłamiesz, bo Głosiciele Prawdy są przy tobie bezradni. Nie wiedzą, czy ją mówisz, czy nie, a działają lepiej niż niegdysiejsze wykrywacze kłamstw. Inni posiadacze Wzroku nie potrafią określić twoich cech charakteru. Stoimy dosłownie w miejscu, gdzie jest twoje słowo przeciwko reszcie. Więc nie zdziw się, jeśli nikt cię nie wysłucha.

Will uśmiechnął się gorzko i wzruszył ramionami, nadal nie patrząc się na Crawforda. Teraz nie chciał już patrzeć na nikogo. I, z jego szczęściem, niedługo nie będzie musiał. Jack dopilnuje, by długo nie pożył.

\- Będziesz mnie torturował – powiedział cicho.

\- Do przewidzenia tego nie potrzebujesz specjalnego daru – odparł twardo agent. – Tylko zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Zdrowego rozsądku. – Ten sam mały, złamany uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz, kiedy powtórzył słowa mężczyzny. – Po co więc przyszedłeś? Poinformować o moim losie?

\- I dać ci standardowe formularze do podpisu.

Will podpisał wszystko, co mu zostało podsunięte.

To i tak nie miało już żadnego znaczenia, ale przynajmniej mógł zaoszczędzić komuś siedzenia podczas nadgodzin nad porządkowaniem i poprawianiem papierów.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal Lecter właśnie żegnał swojego ostatniego pacjenta, kiedy zobaczył w poczekalni Alanę Bloom. Skłoniła głowę z fotela, na którym siedziała i Hannibal uśmiechnął się, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Pacjent wyszedł, a Alana weszła.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? – spytał pogodnie Lecter, kiedy już zamknął drzwi. Obejrzał się na Alanę, która usiadła przy jego własnym biurku i westchnęła, chowając twarz w rękach. Taka sytuacja zdecydowanie wymagała butelki dobrego wina. Wyjął jedną ze stojaka z lodem, gdzie zwykle pełniła funkcję ozdobną aż do kolacji i podszedł do Alany. - _The Domaine Romanée-Conti_. Cudowna nuta pierwszych wiosennych kwiatów, a także muszli ostryg i samego morskiego wybrzeża. Smak równie delikatny i pełen gracji niczym utalentowana tancerka – przedstawił, stawiając przed kobietą już napełnione kieliszki. – Mogę cię nim skusić?

\- Prawdopodobnie mi się przyda – stwierdziła z rezygnacją Alana, kiedy wyciągnęła rękę po wino. A potem przechyliła kieliszek do dna, co pozostawiło Hannibala w stanie bliskim szoku. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła jego spojrzenie i odrzuciła kruczoczarne włosy na plecy, śmiejąc się. Niebieskie oczy rozbłysły na moment, zanim znów przygasły, widocznie pokazując, że jest czymś zmartwiona. – Wybacz, Hannibal, wiem, jak szanujesz wino. Po prostu to naprawdę było mi potrzebne. Mogę? – Nadstawiła pusty kieliszek i Lecter bez słowa nalał jej kolejną porcję. Znali się z Alaną już od liceum, kiedy to ze sobą chodzili przez parę miesięcy, zanim nie doszli do wniosku, że jednak lepiej do siebie pasują jako bliscy przyjaciele. Po raz pierwszy widział ją w takim stanie, więc rzeczywiście coś musiało się wydarzyć, ale zdecydował się cierpliwie poczekać na wyjaśnienie.

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz – zaproponował lekko, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że osiągnie tym przeciwny efekt. Alana się skrzywiła.

\- Pamiętasz tę głośną sprawę z zabójstwami na moim uniwersytecie? – Poczekała, aż Hannibal skinie głową, zanim kontynuowała: - Dzisiaj odbył się proces. Skazano zabójcę. Aukcję organizują za dwie godziny.

\- Czy to nie powinno cię raczej… cieszyć? – spytał ostrożnie, przysiadając na brzegu biurka. Obserwował uważnie Alanę. Zawsze musiał przy niej być uważny, zwracać uwagę na każdą jej reakcję i zachowanie. Posiadała Wzrok, a to czyniło ją poniekąd dla niego niebezpieczną. – Reszta studentek jest teraz bezpieczna.

\- Chodzi o to… - zaczęła z frustracją i przerwała, żeby pociągnąć spory łyk z kieliszka. Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Nie mogła nic zrobić, żeby pomóc Willowi. _Nic_. – Nie wierzę, że złapano właściwego człowieka, a osobę, która znalazła się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Will jest niewinny, ale nikt nie chce mnie słuchać. Jego też nie – dodała bez humoru i Hannibal powstrzymał uśmiech. No cóż. Oczywiście, współczuł temu Willowi – kimkolwiek tam był – ale czasami ofiary były niezbędne.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Jego dar… jego dar jest… uszkodzony – wyjaśniła wolno, jakby sama nie do końca wiedziała, jak ująć temat. – Może nie tyle „uszkodzony”, co po prostu… inny? Twierdził, że potrafi się „stać” osobą, na którą Patrzy. A przynajmniej zrozumieć ją na tyle, by odtworzyć jej przeszłe i przyszłe postępowanie, motywy… _Wszystko_. Głosiciele Prawdy i reszta użytkowników Wzroku nie potrafi go rozszyfrować. Nie ma stałych cech charakteru, a za to przyjmuje te osób Patrzących. Nie można określić, czy kłamie, czy też mówi prawdę. Jest – jest zagadką. Dlatego FBI mu nie ufa i wyrok zapadł, zanim jeszcze odbyła się rozprawa. Od czasu Wielkiej Rewolucji domniemanie niewinności przestało istnieć – dodała z rozgoryczeniem. I właśnie z tego powodu los kogoś takiego, jak Will był przesądzony od samego początku. Jak można było zaufać osobie, której nie dawało się opisać w społeczeństwie polegającym na opisie? Jak zaufać osobie, gdzie w społeczeństwie opartym na doskonale działających darach, ona miała defektywny i niezbadany? Jak zaufać osobie, która potrafiła zajrzeć ci do głowy?

\- Rozumiem. – Hannibal przechylił głowę, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie zaintrygowany. Nigdy jeszcze nie zetknął się z podobnym przypadkiem, a jego wrodzona ciekawość świata nigdy nie pozwalała mu przepuścić okazji do badań i eksperymentów. Co więcej, tym razem nadarzyła się perfekcyjna okazja: gdyby nabył akt własności Willa, miałby do niego nieograniczony dostęp. – Jednak znam cię, _chérie_. Nie przyszłabyś z tym do mnie jedynie po to, żeby opowiedzieć o kolejnym przypadku niesprawiedliwości obowiązującego systemu. Zawsze masz jakieś rozwiązanie – zasugerował łagodnie. Jeśli się nie mylił, mógł nawet właśnie dostać powód, żeby móc dokonać zakupu bez żadnych podejrzeń, co do jego prawdziwych intencji.

Poza tym, to byłoby niegrzeczne, gdyby pozwolił, żeby osoba skazana za jego własne zbrodnie trafiła do kogoś innego.

\- Wiem z nieoficjalnych źródeł, że ktoś z policji będzie chciał go kupić i zamęczyć na śmierć. Nasze prawo na to pozwala, _oczywiście_ – mruknęła z przekąsem. Obawiała się tego, co mogło spotkać Willa, zwłaszcza że wiedziała, do czego ludzie byli zdolni się posunąć. Niewolnicy aż nazbyt często trafiali do szpitali. – Nie mam wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, żeby… I wiem, że jesteś przeciwny niewolnictwu, stąd nigdy nie wziąłeś nikogo dla siebie, ale…

\- Nie widzę problemu – przerwał jej miękko, ujmując dłoń Alany w swoją. Dotyk pełnił ważne zadanie w manipulacji zaufaniem ludzi. – Jeśli wierzysz, że jest niewinny, to mi wystarczy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała z wahaniem, chociaż jej oczy rozbłysły nieśmiałą nadzieją. – Nie mogę cię o to prosić, jednak - jednak to wiele by dla mnie znaczyło.

\- Absolutnie – zgodził się z uśmiechem i spojrzał na zegarek. – O której jest dokładnie aukcja?

 

*-*

 

_Wszystko wokół nich było monochromatyczne. Niebo, trawa na wzgórzu, na którym stali, nawet ich własna skóra. Wszystko, poza dwiema rzeczami._

_Miasto pod nimi płonęło, a mężczyzna, stojący obok Willa, był wysokim, elegancko ubranym blondynem o rdzawobrązowych oczach. Oczach koloru zaschniętej krwi. Resztę jego twarzy zakrywała maska podobna do tych z balów kostiumowych._

 

*-*

 

Kiedy tylko Lecter wszedł do przestronnego pomieszczenia, w którym odbywała się aukcja, Alana od razu skinęła do niego ręką z zajmowanego przez siebie i jeszcze jedną kobietę stolika. Jak podejrzewał, była to doktor Katz i jego podejrzenia sprawdziły się, kiedy do nich podszedł, przyjemnie uśmiechnięty.

\- Więc to ty jesteś rycerzem na białym koniu, który będzie ratował Willa? – rzuciła z miejsca Beverly, przesuwając po nim aprobująco wzrokiem. Hannibal przytaknął, nieco skrępowany aż tak ostentacyjną uwagą, jaka została mu poświęcona. Nie dał tego jednak po sobie poznać i usiadł koło Alany, czarująco ucałowawszy wcześniej dłonie obu kobiet.

\- Jeśli tak właśnie opisujecie moją rolę – uśmiechnął się spokojnie. – Ile czasu pozostało do rozpoczęcia?

\- Jest pan dokładnie na styk, doktorze Lecter – odparła lekko Beverly. – Oto i nasz dzisiejszy gospodarz.

Na scenie – wręcz jak na zawołanie – wyszedł nieznany Lecterowi mężczyzna, a za nim dwóch innych, którzy przytrzymywali szarpiącego się więźnia. Graham miał na sobie jedynie cienkie, płócienne spodnie, a cała reszta jego ciała - stopy, klatka piersiowa… - pozostawały nagie. Na żebrach i twarzy widoczne były siniaki, co sprawiło, że Hannibal musiał powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami. Ludzie byli boleśnie przewidywalni. Wystarczyło dać im kozła ofiarnego i powiedzieć, że przebił już kogoś rogami, żeby go praktycznie zakatowali na śmierć.

\- _Oooch_ , czyż on nie jest śliczną, małą rzeczą? – zaszydził prowadzący, podczas gdy jego pomocnicy zmusili Willa do opadnięcia na kolana zaraz po tym, gdy któryś teatralnie ścisnął go pomiędzy nogami i Graham omal go nie uderzył głową. – Trochę poobijany, bo wciąż się buntuje, jak widać, ale spokojnie, będziecie mogli – dosłownie – _wybić_ mu podobne pomysły z głowy. – Postukał w mikrofon, uciszając śmiejący się tłum. Hannibal, Alana, Beverly i Jack Crawford trzy stoliki dalej byli jedynymi skrzywionymi z niesmakiem osobami. – W porządku więc, zaczynamy! Numer 354639. Skazany za czterokrotne zabójstwo. – W tłumie rozległy się pojedyncze wciągnięcia powietrza i Lecter z zaskoczeniem, ale i dziwnym zadowoleniem zauważył, że błękitne, burzowe oczy Willa wyraźnie pociemniały w irytacji, a szczęka się zacisnęła. Był inteligentny i nie przepadał za publicznym okazywaniem słabości, co było przyjemną odmianą. Większość osób na scenie zawodziła płaczem albo dokonywała aktów bezmyślnej agresji.

A może po prostu był pogodzony ze swoim losem.

\- Rozpoczynamy od trzech tysięcy dolarów! – obwieścił głośno gospodarz, na co Graham wbił wzrok w ziemię, póki któryś z mężczyzn nie szarpnął go za ciemnobrązowe loki, zmuszając do patrzenia na widownię. Widocznie liczyli na to, że ładna twarz podbije cenę.

Hannibal uważał, że gdyby postarali się jej nie posiniaczyć wcześniej, wywołałaby większy efekt. Z drugiej strony, niektórzy się tym podniecali.

Sporo osób podniosło swoje tabliczki, w tym Crawford z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i Lecter zrozumiał, że to on będzie jego głównym przeciwnikiem. Zaciętość wskazywała, że zamierzał walczyć do końca. Czyli to właśnie był ten policjant od przyszłego zamęczenia Willa.

\- Nie podnosisz? – zaniepokoiła się szeptem Alana, ale Hannibal tylko potrząsnął głową, nachylając się do niej.

\- Poczekam, aż zostanie mniej chętnych.

Piętnaście minut później, gdy cena osiągnęła imponujące czterdzieści tysięcy, w powietrzu została tylko tabliczka Crawforda, a ręce Willa trzęsły się na tyle mocno, że nie sposób było tego ukryć nawet przez zaciskanie pięści.

\- Czterdzieści tysięcy po raz pierwszy… - zaczął prowadzący. – Drugi…

\- Sto tysięcy dolarów – powiedział spokojnie Hannibal, podnosząc własną tabliczkę i oszołomione spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały w jego stronę. Nawet Alana i Beverly wydawały się zaskoczone. Jedynie Crawford wyglądał, jakby chciał go zamordować, nie bacząc na tłum potencjalnych świadków wokół.

\- …po raz trzeci! Sprzedane gentlemanowi w granatowym garniturze!

Alana ścisnęła wdzięcznie jego dłoń, a on sam uśmiechnął się, odwracając wzrok do sceny. Jednak w sekundzie, w której natrafił spojrzeniem na Willa, uśmiech ześliznął mu się z twarzy, ustępując miejsca zmieszaniu.

Graham był tak blady, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tym razem zeszły mi się trzy tygodnie i rozdział jest dość krótki, ale mam nawał pracy :( . Obiecuję, że następny będzie dłuższy i szybciej <333333333

Will został zabrany ze sceny i Hannibal odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie spuszczając oczu ze szczupłej, silnej sylwetki aż do momentu, w którym Graham zniknął za bocznymi drzwiami, a został wprowadzony ktoś inny.

I, oczywiście, do momentu, kiedy na jego ramieniu wylądowała czyjaś ciężka dłoń. Wyraz ledwie skrywanej niechęci na twarzy Alany wystarczył, aby domyślił się jej właściciela.

\- Agencie Crawford - odezwał się swobodnie, wstając. Ruch zmusił Jacka do zabrania ręki i Hannibal odwrócił się do niego przodem, już z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach. - Nie mieliśmy przyjemności, podejrzewam.

\- Nie, nie mieliśmy, ale słyszałem o panu, doktorze - odparł mężczyzna. Widać było, że po części próbował dostosować się do manier Lectera, ale zanadto utrudniał mu to gniew spowodowany rezultatem aukcji. Był osobą przyzwyczajoną do stawiania na swoim, jednak tym razem napotkał pewien, dość istotny, problem.

Hannibal Lecter również zawsze zdobywał to, czego chciał. A w tym wypadku chciał Willa Grahama.

\- Nie wie pan, do czego on jest zdolny - ostrzegł go Crawford. - On…

\- Być może - przerwał mu Hannibal, któremu jakoś udało się sprawić, by nie zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie. - Jednak wiem, do czego zdolny jest _pan_. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę załatwić formalności związane z zakupem Willa.

Beverly uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem, a sam Lecter skłonił głowę i zostawił pozbawionego chwilowo głosu Jacka paniom, usatysfakcjonowany.

Nie wątpił, że Crawford jeszcze pojawi się u jego progu, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek uwłaczał jego najnowszemu nabytkowi.

Poza tym, cóż, Will i tak był niewinny.

 

*-*

 

Jeżeli chodziło o Grahama, to Hannibal zobaczył go dopiero później, kiedy ten był prowadzony do jego samochodu. Ręce miał związane z przodu, ale one i obroża były jedynymi - oprócz bezkształtnej, workowatej koszuli - wskazówkami, dotyczącymi jego statusu. Lecter skinął na towarzyszących mu mężczyzn.

\- Zapewniam, że dalsza asysta nie będzie konieczna - odezwał się z przyjemnym uśmiechem, stając im na drodze. - Poradzę sobie z nim sam. Nie przypuszczam, aby pan Graham był fanem wyskakiwania z pędzącego auta.

Will uniósł głowę, po raz pierwszy od wyjścia dobrowolnie patrząc na Hannibala. Prawdopodobnie zaskoczył go tytuł, z jakim został zaadresowany. Większość właścicieli zmieniała imiona swoich nowych niewolników na te wymyślone przez siebie, żeby w ten sposób było im łatwiej je zapamiętać.  
W końcu to nie tak, żeby byli prawdziwymi ludźmi, nie przedmiotami, prawda?

\- Jak pan uważa, doktorze. - Jeden z ochroniarzy wzruszył ramionami i wyjął z kieszeni niepozorny, szary kawałek plastiku z czerwonym przyciskiem, żeby zaraz wręczyć go Lecterowi. - Gdyby sprawiał kłopoty, proszę nacisnąć tutaj. Obroża jest szokowa - wyjaśnił ze złośliwym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Graham rozszerzył nieznacznie oczy. Czyli nie wiedział wcześniej, że może zostać w każdej chwili porażony prądem. - Zademonstrować?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - odparł sztywno Hannibal. Doprawdy, barbarzyństwo współczesnego społeczeństwa było nad wyraz odstręczające. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z niewolnictwem, ale jak mógł odmówić prośbie uroczej Alany? Albo oprzeć się własnej ciekawości związanej z tak intrygującym przypadkiem, jakim był Will Graham?

Skoro była już mowa o dobrym Willu, to spojrzenie, jakie ten mu posłał, było o tyle interesujące, że nie zawierało żadnej wdzięczności, a jedynie zimny gniew.

\- Możemy? - Hannibal wskazał zapraszająco gestem na Bentley'a, jednocześnie chowając urządzenie do kieszeni. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek miałby go użyć, ale musiał zachować pozory. Wzrok Willa mimowolnie podążył za ruchem jego ręki i Graham zacisnął szczękę, chociaż posłusznie schylił się i wśliznął na tylne siedzenie. W momencie, w którym Lecter odwrócił się, żeby pożegnać krótko dwóch mężczyzn, rozległ się za nim cichy, niemal niezauważalnie sarkastyczny głos.

\- Mam siedzieć czy może raczej klęczeć na podłodze, sir?

\- Siedzieć, oczywiście - uspokoił go Hannibal, samemu upewniając się, że handlarze już odeszli poza zasięg głosu. Nie chciał w końcu tracić reputacji. - Poza tym doceniłbym, gdybyś nie tytułował mnie w ten sposób. Wystarczy…

\- _Panie?_

Burzowe, chmurne oczy Willa spoglądały na niego z zaskakującą zaciętością i Hannibal poczuł, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Potrząsnął głową, po czym obszedł samochód i siadł za kierownicą, odpalając silnik. Większość osób miała swoich szoferów, ale przy jego… niecodziennych praktykach dodatkowe osoby były, delikatnie mówiąc, niewskazane.

\- Doktorze Lecter - zaprzeczył. - Albo po imieniu, po prostu. Hannibal.

Will milczał przez chwilę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinieneś spoufalać się z niewolnikami - powiedział w końcu. Gdy Lecter zerknął w lusterko wsteczne, Will miał spuszczony wzrok. - Prawdopodobnie istnieją jakieś wytyczne dotyczące naszych przyszłych relacji.

\- Wątpię. - Hannibal pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. - Głównym problemem we współczesnym społeczeństwie jest właśnie to, że nie ma żadnych wytycznych w tej kwestii.

\- Racja - przyznał gorzko Graham. Nadal nie podnosił oczu znad swoich związanych nadgarstków. - Jeszcze parę dni temu byłem wolnym człowiekiem.

\- A potem cię niesłusznie oskarżono - dopowiedział Lecter, na co Will, o dziwo, nie spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmiech, po czym skinął głową.

\- A potem niesłusznie mnie oskarżono - powtórzył wypranym z emocji głosem. - To twój dom?

\- Zgadza się.

Samochód wjechał do garażu.

 

*-*

 

Wnętrze domu było niezwykle gustownie urządzone. Tak brzmiała pierwsza myśl Willa i odmówił posiadania jakiejkolwiek innej - cóż, a przynajmniej skupiania się na czymkolwiek innym, bo wtedy musiałby zacząć dopuszczać do siebie fakt, że został ograbiony z podstawowych praw człowieka i sprzedany jako niewolnik, a jego psy trafiły do schroniska.

Zwłaszcza nie chciał myśleć o nich.

\- To chyba nie będzie konieczne, nie uważasz? - Dłonie doktora Lectera sięgnęły do tyłu, odnajdując zapięcie na obroży, po czym dało się słyszeć metaliczne kliknięcie i znienawidzony kawałek drogiej, włoskiej skóry wylądował na podłodze. - Dużo lepiej. Jedynie ludzie dopracowali do perfekcji metody upokarzania innych przedstawicieli własnego gatunku.

Wargi Willa drgnęły w nieznacznym, ironicznym uśmiechu. Oczywiście, mógł trafić dużo _gorzej_ niż do doktora Lectera. Mógł trafić do _Jacka_.

Prawdopodobnie powinien mu za to podziękować.

\- I jedynie ludzie są gatunkiem, który zabija dla przyjemności, prawda? - zapytał wolno, przechylając głowę na bok. Hannibal odpowiedział mu zainteresowanym spojrzeniem, jakby natknął się na wyjątkowo skomplikowaną zagadkę, której jeszcze nie potrafił rozwiązać.

\- Rozpoznałeś mnie. - To nawet nie było pytanie, więc Will nie kłopotał się potwierdzeniem.

Mężczyzna ze snu, który zabił cztery studentki z jego uczelni.

Will błyskawicznie zaatakował Lectera, uderzając go związanymi rękami w brzuch, a potem w głowę, gdy ten zgiął się wpół, by nabrać powietrza, zaskoczony. Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Hannibal złapał go za więzy i obrócił plecami do siebie, przyciskając mocno do własnego ciała.

\- Nie radzę ci niczego próbować - szepnął prosto do jego ucha, owiewając je gorącym oddechem. Był lekko zdyszany, tak, ale poza tym nie sprawiał żadnego wrażenia, że ktoś go przed chwilą uderzył. Tymczasem Graham stężał, chociaż w jego błękitnych oczach dosłownie płonęła furia. - Nie wiem, jak się tego dowiedziałeś, ale nie opuścisz tego domu żywy, Will. Nie z tą wiedzą.

Will roześmiał się ochryple.

\- _Ja_ nie wiem, jakim cholernym cudem nie wskazał cię żaden z innych posiadaczy Wzroku - warknął. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Alana nic nie powiedziała, a dodatkowo jeszcze zwróciła się o pomoc do Lectera. Jemu wystarczyło to jedno Spojrzenie ze sceny. To było - było tak _cholernie_ niesprawiedliwe, że pod powiekami czuł palące łzy, nawet jeśli nie pozwalał im spłynąć. - Zamiast tego zaś pozwoliłeś, by skazali _mnie!_

\- Wybacz, miałem pójść i się dobrowolnie przyznać? - zakpił Hannibal, ściskając mocniej jego nadgarstki. - Prawdopodobnie powiadomienie o takim obowiązku zaginęło gdzieś na poczcie. Nie znam cię i przykro mi, że zostałeś w to wplątany, to nigdy nie było moim celem, ale teraz jest już za późno. Uratowałem cię od wujka Jacka, nie zasługuję za to na żadne podziękowanie? - dodał z drwiącym uśmiechem, powodując, że Will zacisnął zęby.

\- Kartkę i kwiaty, tak - syknął. - Uczyniłeś mnie swoją własnością, doktorze. Nasze definicje ratunku najwyraźniej odrobinę się różnią.

\- Nie aż tak bardzo. - Hannibal wreszcie go puścił, zapraszając ruchem ręki, żeby przeszedł dalej do salonu. Will bez słowa wykonał polecenie. - Podejrzewam, że teraz powinniśmy ustalić jakieś panujące tu zasady, o które się tak gorliwie wcześniej dopominałeś w samochodzie.

\- Jeśli się nie dostosuję, mnie również zamordujesz? - zapytał z uniesioną sarkastycznie brwią. Will wyglądał tak bardzo nie na miejscu w eleganckim pomieszczeniu w swoich płóciennych, pozbawionych kształtu i charakteru "ubraniach", że Lecter aż się odruchowo skrzywił. Jak można było traktować tak jakąkolwiek istotę ludzką?

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu. - Jednak tym, co mnie w tym momencie interesuje najbardziej, przyznam, jest… wierzę, że twoja unikatowość. Lub defekt. Co sprawia, że Widzisz tak, a nie inaczej? W jaki sposób Zobaczyłeś _mnie?_ Cóż, Will, jestem pewien, że czas, który będzie nam dane razem spędzać, będzie niezwykle cenny i pożyteczny, jeśli się obaj o to postaramy - oświadczył przyjemnie, a następnie podszedł do stojaka z lodem, w którym stała butelka wina. - _Bodegas Artadi, El Pison?_ \- zaproponował, wyjmując ją i zerkając na etykietkę z równą swobodą, jakby właśnie znajdowali się na wystawnej kolacji, a nie omawiali reguły ich współżycia jako niewolnika i jego pana. Eksperymentu i nadzorującego go naukowca. Will posłał mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. - Rubinowy kolor, bogaty aromat ciemnych owoców, wanilii i cedru z nutami mineralnymi i kwiatowymi. Wino o wybitnej osobowości. Myślę, że będzie do ciebie pasowało.

Uśmiechy, jakie między sobą wymienili, nie były ani trochę przyjazne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze i kudosy są niczym truskawki w czekoladzie pod pułapką z kartonowego pudełka <3 -- pułapka oczywiście na niesforne Weny do pisania, które wyjątkowo lubią uciekać ;*******  
> P.S. Jeśli złapie się przy okazji jakiś Will Graham, dam go dla was na aukcję xDDD

\- Chcę ci pomóc.

Will skinął głową. To było o wiele odpowiedniejsze niż wybuchnięcie śmiechem, pomyślał. Nie chciał przecież obrazić gospodarza. Swojego pana. Zabójcy, za którego został skazany.

No cóż. To ostatnie okazało się prawdziwą niespodzianką. Fakt, że stał, spokojny, trzymając kieliszek wina w dłoni, przypisywał przeżytemu szokowi i wcześniejszej traumie. I strachowi.

Strach towarzyszył mu praktycznie od zawsze. To była cena wyobraźni, jaką posiadał. Defektywnego Wzroku. Pogodził się z tym i zaakceptował, ale też jednocześnie zrozumiał, że strach może czynić go silniejszym, nie słabszym. Strach oznaczał dodatkową adrenalinę, skupienie i szybkość. Strach sprawiał, że ludzie go nie doceniali, póki nie było za późno.

Dobrze, tego ostatniego jeszcze nie miał okazji sprawdzić, ale miał nadzieję, że nie rozmija się zbytnio z prawdą. Potrzebował tego obecnie znacznie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Will? - Głos Hannibala wytrącił go z rozmyślań i Graham podniósł głowę. Doktor Lecter wyglądał na równie opanowanego, jak na aukcji, a jedynym dowodem wcześniejszej krótkiej walki były nieco zmierzwione włosy. Kąciki ust Hannibala uniosły się, gdy zobaczył, że Will na niego patrzy. - Skoro najważniejsze rzeczy mamy poniekąd wyjaśnione, może chciałbyś się ze mną zapoznać?

\- Nie wydajesz mi się interesujący. - Will podniósł kieliszek do ust, kompletnie nie przejmując się zapoznaniem z aromatem wina. Ani tym, że trzymał za czaszę, a nie górną część nóżki, jak czynił to dobry doktor.

Skoro był uznany przez społeczeństwo za niegodnego nazywania człowiekiem, maniery były jego ostatnim zmartwieniem.

\- Ale wydam - skontrował całkiem poważnie Hannibal. - Poza tym uważam, że to rozsądne posunięcie, od kiedy mamy teraz razem mieszkać. Na samym początku chciałbym cię zapewnić, że cokolwiek powiesz na temat mojej winy do Jacka, Alany czy kogokolwiek innego, nie uwierzą ci. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, dlaczego, prawda?

Will potrząsnął głową. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego. Każdy by pomyślał, że próbuje się desperacko oczyścić z zarzutów, by uniknąć swojego nowego przeznaczenia. Że _kłamie_.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

\- Dobrze. Chciałbyś zadać jakieś pytania, zanim przejdziemy do dzielenia się informacjami o sobie?

\- Tak. Gdzie jest klatka?

\- Klatka? - Lecter zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. Will przygryzł wargę. Ostatnie dni spędził w ciasnej, za małej klatce, której pręty wrzynały mu się w ciało nawet wtedy, gdy leżał zwinięty, zajmując możliwie jak najmniej miejsca. Z tego, co wiedział, zwyczajem było trzymanie niewolników w podobnych rzeczach bądź też zakuwanie w łańcuchy na noc, żeby nie mogli uciec. Uśmiechnął się gorzko. W ogóle ktoś chciałby uciec od tak wspaniałego życia?

\- Dla mnie - sprecyzował z grymasem. - Miejsce, gdzie będę spał.

\- Ach. Rozumiem. - Hannibal uniósł brew, nie spuszczając brązowych oczu z Grahama. Światło lamp nadało im czerwony poblask, kiedy Lecter rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z fałszywą bezradnością. - Niestety, nie mam jej w posiadaniu. Jestem, krótko mówiąc, dość nieprzygotowany na przyjęcie ciebie - wyznał, uśmiechając się. - To jednak sprowadza nas do kolejnej kwestii, czyli…

\- Mam się rozebrać? - przerwał mu Will. Wszystko, co tyczyło się doktora Lectera sprawiało, że miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć i zetrzeć ten niewzruszony spokój z jego arystokratycznej twarzy. Zmusić, żeby zachował się okrutnie jak potwór, którym naprawdę jest. By przestał go okłamywać i zwodzić i pokazał, jakie naprawdę będą tu panować zasady. W końcu go _kupił_.

I poniekąd mu się udało - Hannibal wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zszokowanego. A przynajmniej na tyle, na ile wskazywało nieznaczne rozszerzenie oczu i rozchylenie ust, które zresztą zaraz zamknął.

\- Przerywanie komuś, gdy mówi, nie jest zbyt grzeczne, Will - skarcił go niemal jak surowy ojciec, co rozśmieszyło Grahama, a potem oczyścił głos. - I nie. Nie wiem, skąd przyszło ci to w ogóle do głowy.

\- Czułem twoje podniecenie, gdy przycisnąłeś mnie do swojego ciała - powiedział wyzywająco, jakby rzucał rękawicę na ziemię i czekał, aż Hannibal ją podniesie. Prowokował go umyślnie, wściekły i rozgoryczony, a jednocześnie przerażony, że ta cała sytuacja skończy się w sposób, jakiego... jakiego nie będzie chciał. - Jeden z tamtych mężczyzn cię znał. Jesteś panseksualny. Śmiał się, że po upływie tygodnia nie będę w stanie chodzić prosto. Dodał, że na twoim miejscu zrobiłby to samo, bo do czego innego nadają się tak _ładne_ \- wypluł to słowo ze wstrętem - usta jak moje, niż do…

\- _William_. - Głos Lectera zabrzmiał nadspodziewanie ostro. - Nie życzę sobie podobnego zachowania w moim domu i nie będę go tolerował. Wystarczy.

Will zacisnął kurczowo palce na kieliszku tak mocno, że aż pobielały. Więc to było to. Już. Jego kara.

Przynajmniej przekona się, do czego naprawdę jest zdolny doktor, a nie osoba, którą udaje. Będzie wiedział, na czym stoi.

Cisza przeciągnęła się i przełknął nerwowo, podczas gdy Hannibal obserwował go bez dalszego słowa, jakby samo zwrócenie mu uwagi było wystarczające.

\- Jak mnie ukarzesz? _Sir?_

Lecter przechylił głowę, rozważając pytanie.

\- Brak posiłku. To powinno wystarczyć, nie sądzisz? - zaoferował w końcu i Will uśmiechnął się krzywo. Może, jeśli będzie zanadto osłabiony z głodu, Hannibal nie będzie żądał od niego… innych rzeczy.

A może znowu nie powinien robić sobie nadziei jak wtedy, z Jackiem.

\- Jak długo? - zapytał głucho.

\- Dzisiejszej kolacji. - Lecter spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale jednocześnie w brązowych oczach na ułamek sekundy pojawił się błysk, który…

On wiedział. Wiedział, czego Will się spodziewał. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak upiorna, Graham wybuchnąłby śmiechem. I śmiałby się, póki nie zacząłby płakać.

\- Pochodzę z Luizjany - odezwał się wreszcie zmęczonym głosem, pocierając dłonią twarz. Ramiona opadły mu tak, jakby ktoś przeciął znienacka podtrzymujące je sznurki, uwalniając zgromadzone w nich napięcie. Na dzisiaj miał dość. Miał po prostu… dość. Lecter wygrał. - Mam trzydzieści pięć lat. Mój ojciec naprawiał silniki łodzi. Jak możesz się domyślić, nie byliśmy zbyt… bogaci - dodał, uśmiechając się z przymusem. Do tej pory żywił urazę wobec zamożnych ludzi, doskonale pamiętając, jak się z nich wyśmiewali. Jak zawsze mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki to, na co oni musieli pracować czasem niemal i cały rok. - Często się przeprowadzaliśmy. Matki nigdy nie poznałem. Po skończeniu szkoły chciałem wstąpić do policji, ale nie przeszedłem testów psychologicznych. - To zdecydowanie przykuło uwagę Lectera, który oparł się o stół, słuchając z zainteresowaniem. Pierwsza osoba, która słuchała go w ten sposób. Will był raczej przyzwyczajony do współczucia, protekcjonalności lub pogardy. - Zdecydowałem się więc zostać nauczycielem. To tyle. - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie był pewien, co się teraz stanie; czy Hannibal zacznie swoją część historii, czy może…

\- Ach, spójrz, pora kolacji - odezwał się niespodziewanie Lecter, stukając w zegarek. Uśmiechnął się przyjemnie do Willa, jakby ten przeszedł właśnie _jego_ test. Graham odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale przypominało to bardziej obnażenie zębów zaszczutego, rozczarowanego zwierzęcia. Ustąpił jako pierwszy i nic z tego mu nie przyszło oprócz teatralnego dręczenia otrzymaną karą. Od ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin nic nie jadł. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś specjalnie głodny - dodał swobodnie Hannibal, prostując się. Odkaszlnął, kiedy Will odwrócił wzrok, wściekły na samego siebie, że znowu dał się nabrać. Zwinął dłonie w pięści, żeby powstrzymać ich drżenie.

\- Nie jestem, sir - odparł cicho, gdy zrozumiał, że ten sukinsyn czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze, gdyż obawiam się, że będę musiał ją odwołać - oznajmił swobodnie Hannibal, po czym - kiedy Will podniósł oczy do góry, kompletnie zaskoczony i zdezorientowany - wskazał gestem drogę do kuchni. - Przejdziemy od razu do deseru. _Clafouits_. Całkiem sycące ciasto z zapieczonymi w nim świeżymi owocami - dodał z cieniem uśmiechu w głosie. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

W momencie, w którym ruszył do kuchni, nawet nie oglądając się na Willa, ten wolno, niepewnie zrobił krok do przodu. A potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze, mając ściśnięte gardło nawet pomimo racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, że Hannibal jedynie nim manipuluje.

Przypomnienie sobie, że ma do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, było w tej chwili niemal niewykonalne.

 

*-*

 

\- System, który mamy, jest zawodny! - Od ścian sypialni odbił się echem dudniący głos Jacka Crawforda i jego żona, Bella, poprawiła się na łóżku, obserwując go z niepokojem. Zaczynała się już o niego martwić - od kiedy wrócił z aukcji, cały czas krążył po pokoju, podenerwowany. - Graham trafił do psychiatry, który zapewne będzie chciał go _resocjalizować_ \- stwierdził ponuro, ledwie opanowując gniew. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego musieli wypuszczać ludzi takich, jak ten cholerny morderca i pozwalać im, żeby wciąż oddychali po tym, jak odebrali życie niewinnym osobom. Kara śmierci nigdy nie powinna była zostać zniesiona. - Nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

Bella uniosła brwi, czując, jak jej niepokój wzrasta. Jack miał tendencję do… podejmowania decyzji pod wpływem silnych emocji. To ona była tą rozsądniejszą połówką w ich małżeństwie, ale Jack nie zawsze się jej słuchał, jeśli już się na coś uparł.

I to, niestety, wyglądało właśnie na taki przypadek.

\- Hannibal go legalnie kupił - odezwała się spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że może to do niego dotrze, jako do przedstawiciela prawa. - Nie możesz nic zrobić.

\- Zaproponuję mu dwukrotnie wyższą cenę - powiedział z wahaniem, na co Bella się zaśmiała.

\- Ma więcej pieniędzy od nas i, zapewniam cię, nie zamierzam brać kredytu, bo ty chcesz, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość w dawny sposób. Zrozum, że to jest jego kara. Tak jeszcze może się przydać społeczeństwu, wynagrodzić wyrządzone krzywdy. A poza tym… - Pokręciła głową, ściągając usta z dezaprobatą. - Nie chcę, żebyś zabijał. Nie nam jest osądzać, kto na to zasługuje, a kto nie.

Crawford potarł dłonią kark, a potem usiadł na łóżku, biorąc Bellę za rękę i przyciskając sobie do ust w czułym pocałunku, jakby prosił ją o zrozumienie.

\- Przepraszam, moja piękna - mruknął. - Jednak te cztery młode dziewczyny również nie zasługiwały na śmierć. I nawet jeśli nie mogę odkupić Willa, mogę zmusić Lectera, by go zabił.

\- Słucham? - Bella spojrzała na niego, zdumiona. Jak chciał tego dokonać? I czemu mu na tym aż tak zależało?

\- Jeżeli Will w jakiś sposób mnie obrazi lub zaatakuje, Lecter nie będzie miał innego wyboru - oświadczył z determinacją. - A z tego, co pamiętam, jego comiesięczne przyjęcie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Lepszej okazji nie będzie.

Bella jedynie przyciągnęła Jacka do siebie z westchnięciem, pozwalając, żeby położył głowę na jej kolanach.

 

*-*

 

Will skończył swoją porcję, jedząc z prawdziwego talerza, nie psiej miski i siedząc na krześle, nie podłodze. Nadal był głodny, co było normalne, ale nie zamierzał dodatkowo kusić losu, prosząc o dokładkę. Zamiast tego odłożył w milczeniu sztućce.

Hannibal wydawał się na coś czekać.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział wreszcie niechętnie, na co Lecter skłonił głowę z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby właśnie otrzymał pełen zachwytu komplement, a nie zaledwie wymuszone podziękowanie za posiłek. Może było mu to wszystko jedno. Na pewno wszystko jedno było Willowi. Odchylił się do tyłu na oparcie krzesła, przyglądając ze skupieniem Lecterowi. Do tej pory starał się odrzucać myśli o śnie, ale nie dawały mu one spokoju. Dlaczego doktor mu się śnił? Co oznaczało płonące pod nimi miasto? I to dziwne uczucie, że bycie u boku Hannibala było byciem na właściwym miejscu? Przetarł dłońmi twarz, wypuszczając powietrze, sfrustrowany. - Dlaczego je zabiłeś? - wymamrotał w końcu. - Te studentki. Musiały coś zrobić. Nie jesteś osobą, która zabija bez powodu. Dlaczego?

\- Droga Cassie paliła papierosy w miejscu z zakazem. - Hannibal nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko temu pytaniu, jeśli sądzić po łatwości, z jaką na nie odpowiedział. - Co więcej, przez nią również byłem zmuszony wdychać dym. - Skrzywił się, pełen niesmaku. - Marissa obraziła swoją matkę. Georgia natknęła się na mnie, kiedy układałem ciało Marrisy. A Abigail, niestety, połączyła fakty, jako że znała mnie już wcześniej - dokończył z czymś w rodzaju żalu w głosie. - Gdyby nie ta niefortunna okoliczność, nigdy bym jej nie zabił. Darzyłem ją sympatią.

Will przesunął językiem po nagle wyschniętych wargach. Siedział przy stole z człowiekiem, który najwyraźniej nie miał żadnych oporów przed zabiciem kogoś, kogo _lubił_ , na miłość boską, a jego głównym motywem wydawał się brak dobrych manier u ofiar.

Nagle przypomniał sobie z dyskomfortem własne dotychczasowe zachowanie. Igranie z ogniem było w tym przypadku _eufemizmem_.

\- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? - spytał wreszcie ochryple. Hannibal wstał, zaczynając zbierać brudne talerze z zamiarem wstawienia ich do zmywarki.

\- Na początek zamierzam traktować cię jak kogoś wolnego i równego sobie - oznajmił spokojnie. - Oczywiście, przez jakiś czas będę musiał zamykać cię na noc w pokoju na klucz, gdyż ucieczka byłaby wysoce… niewskazana, ale dostaniesz wygodne łóżko i wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował. Nie zainicjuję zbliżenia seksualnego. Nie musisz również pytać się mnie o zgodę na wzięcie czegoś do jedzenia czy skorzystanie z łazienki, choć rezerwuję sobie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach prawo do ukarania cię - zaznaczył to z praktycznie niewidocznym zmarszczeniem brwi, zupełnie jakby jemu samemu też nie podobał się ten pomysł. - I podejrzewam, że przy innych osobach będziemy musieli jednak udawać, że mi służysz - westchnął.

Graham zacisnął palce na krawędzi stołu, nie będąc pewien, czy słyszał wszystko poprawnie. Jakim cudem _morderca_ okazywał się być lepszym człowiekiem niż _agent FBI?_

Nie, to brzmiało zbyt dobrze, by być prawdą. A przynajmniej nie kryć w sobie jakiegoś haczyka. Napiął mięśnie, podejrzliwy i czujny.

\- Czego będziesz chciał ode mnie w zamian?

\- Zgody na wykonanie paru badań - odparł miękko Hannibal, pozwalając, by jego wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu jak u kota, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mysz już mu nie ucieknie. - Będą całkowicie bezbolesne. Masz na to moje słowo.


	5. Chapter 5

Will śnił.

Hannibal przywiązał mu ręce do fotela, a potem wstrzyknął coś, co sprawiło, że wszystko wokół rozmyło się, tańcząc, krzycząc i wyginając niczym w _danse macabre_. Unosił się na powierzchni swojej świadomości, zdezorientowany, ale nie przerażony. Jeszcze nie, chociaż zewsząd rozlegały się wycia, a kątem oka dostrzegał oślizgłe, ciemne maski, jakie pełzły do niego z kątów pokoju. Znikały, gdy tylko odwracał w ich kierunku głowę, ale potem pojawiały się od nowa.

Sam Lecter otarł spokojnie krew z wargi, gdzie uderzył go wcześniej Will i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Pierwsze pytanie było łatwe, a neutralny, opanowany głos z ciężkim akcentem dał Grahamowi coś, czego mógł się uchwycić i przytrzymać, podczas gdy jego świadomość chlustała i burzyła się niczym spieniona woda na morzu. U jego stóp znów pojawiło się płonące miasto, a pod butami zachrzęściła przysypana popiołem trawa na wzgórzu.

\- Will Graham.

\- Gdzie się urodziłeś?

\- Luizjana.

Hannibal wydał się być usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią, jakby właśnie uzyskał potwierdzenie, że Will wcześniej nie skłamał. To, co mu podał, musiało być… musiało być mieszanką tiopentalu i LSD, może jeszcze czegoś innego. Mieszanka serum prawdy i narkotyków halucynogennych, przez które fotel Lectera jawił się jako tron z zakrwawionych kości, a na kolanach Willa leżał nadgryziony granat. Gdy zamrugał, nic tam już nie było.

\- Czy znałeś mnie wcześniej?

\- Tak. Nie. - Zacisnął szczękę, sfrustrowany niemożnością odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem.

Lecter ściągnął brwi, zaintrygowany i pochylił się lekko do przodu, opierając łokcie na udach i wskazując na Willa splecionymi dłońmi.

\- Skąd? - zapytał po prostu.

Płonące miasto, krzyki.

\- Ze snu. Stoimy obaj na wzgórzu, a miasto pod nami jest w ogniu. Czuję zapach palonego mięsa i wiem, że ci się on podoba. Czuję się potężny - dodał, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda. Uświadomił sobie również coś jeszcze, akurat w momencie, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnęły agonalne drgawki. Odzyskał oddech dopiero po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę, że Hannibal w ogóle się nie poruszył, nieprzejęty. - _Mylimasis_ \- wymówił obco brzmiące słowo i Lecter po raz pierwszy drgnął. - To miasto jest zarazem moją zemstą, jak i listem miłosnym - dodał słabo. Pot spływał mu po skroni, przylepiając wilgotne włosy do czoła. Nie czuł się dobrze. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze, a krzyki i wycia rozlegały się coraz głośniej. Więzy na nadgarstkach z liny zaczęły przeradzać się w coś innego. - Proszę, zatrzymaj - zatrzymaj to.

\- Will, dopiero zaczęliśmy. - Głos Hannibala brzmiał karcąco, ale jednocześnie pojawiła się w nim nuta czegoś, czego jeszcze przed chwilą nie było, ale co umykało rozpoznaniu. - Nic ci nie grozi. 

Will zacisnął powieki, chcąc powstrzymać oczy przed ucieczką w tył głowy. Albo może nie chciał widzieć zbliżających się do niego rąk. Nie wiedział, co zrobi, jeśli dotkną go ich zimne, martwe palce.

\- Co jest defektem twojego Wzroku? - Pytanie Hannibala wydawało się dziwnie pospieszone, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Graham gdzieś w odmętach swojej jaźni. Sam ton głosu nic nie zdradzał.

\- Nic. - Sarkastyczny uśmiech, jaki wykrzywił mu usta, nie należał do Willa. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się wziął, skąd wzięła się ta odpowiedź, ani dlaczego… dlaczego sprawiała wrażenie prawdziwej. Poruszył rękami i zwykła linia przedzierzgnęła się w skórzane pasy. - Mój dar nie ma defektu. Co jest twoim darem, doktorze?

Hannibal zignorował jego pytanie, ale to nie zdziwiło Grahama. Nie o to przecież tu chodziło, prawda? To nie dobry doktor był przesłuchiwany.

\- W jaki sposób Widzisz więcej?

\- Widzę dokładnie tyle, co ty.

Obaj zesztywnieli; Lecter, zaskoczony, a Will...

Nie siedział na fotelu, tylko leżał na łóżku. Białe, szpitalne łóżko z metalową ramą, do której były przywiązane skórzanymi pasami jego nadgarstki i kostki. Dzieci i dorośli stali w kompletnej ciszy w kręgu wokół Willy'ego, patrząc na niego błękitnymi, nienaturalnymi oczami, podobnymi do jego własnych.

Był w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

\- P-proszę… - wyszeptał nerwowo, zaraz potem szarpnąwszy za więzy, które nie puściły. Logicznie _wiedział_ , że go tam nie ma, że jest z doktorem, ale… Nie widział go. - Proszę, przer-przerwijmy.

Hannibal równie dobrze mógł udać, że go nie słyszał.

\- Jeżeli nie Widzisz _więcej_ … - przerwał na chwilę, po czym odrobinę zmodyfikował pytanie. - Jak mnie Zobaczyłeś?

\- Nie d-dam rady. - Oddech Willa stał się urywany i spanikowany, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał, do kogo należały rozlegające się od początku krzyki. Do pacjentów z sąsiednich izolatek, pokoi, pomieszczeń, w których przypinano do nich elektrody i torturowano, albo też podtapiano w lodowatej wodzie. Bito, bo byli inni. _Will_ był _inny_. - Proszę, wypuść - przerwijmy to, p-proszę. - Otworzył szeroko niewidzące oczy jedynie po to, żeby zobaczyć pochylające się nad nim twarze lekarzy. Tak, jak mu życzono w dzieciństwie, jak przepowiadano, że skończy. - N-nie mogę…

Lecter wstał, chociaż Graham tego nie mógł ujrzeć, i podszedł do niego, lekko zaniepokojony. Narkotyki działały silniej niż myślał i chociaż nadal nie istniało bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla zdrowia lub życia Willa - lub może jedynie życia, nieistotne - to halucynacje przybrały niespodziewany obrót. Will najwyraźniej nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. A przynajmniej nie był już w Baltimore. Szamotał się z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, wystraszonym wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie i śmiertelnie bladą twarzą.  
Hannibal przyłożył mu rękę do rozpalonego czoła.

\- Jak mnie Zobaczyłeś? - powtórzył twardo. Sesja powinna zostać wykorzystana do końca, a on sam od początku chciał uzyskać odpowiedź na to właśnie pytanie. Will nie powinien być w stanie tego dokonać.

\- NIE WIDZĘ CIĘ! - Wrzask, jaki wydobył się z gardła Grahama, nie był ludzki i Lecter cofnął się mimowolnie, zszokowany tak intensywną reakcją. Co… - _Nie Widzę!_

\- Will? - Ściągnął brwi. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale… być może wybrał zbyt dużą dawkę jak na pierwszy raz, zwłaszcza gdyby miał wziąć pod uwagę to, jak szczupły był Will. Po prostu… był ciekaw. - Will, czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

\- W-w szpitalu… - Graham potoczył wzrokiem dookoła, jednak samo spojrzenie nie zatrzymało się na żadnym przedmiocie, wydając się przenikać bezpośrednio przez nie. Był spocony i trząsł się niekontrolowanie. - Podłączają do mnie ele-elektrody, chcą - chcą mnie wyleczyć. Nie pozwól im. Proszę, nie - nie pozwól im.

\- Nie pozwolę. - Hannibal położył uspokajająco rękę na kurczowo zaciśniętej dłoni Willa i ten wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś dźgnął go rozżarzonym do białości prętem. - Z czego chcą cię wyleczyć?

\- M-mój dar… - Will szarpnął się, próbując wyrwać niewidzialnym rękom. W jego śnie wciskano mu teraz pomiędzy zęby kawałek drewna, a jednak wciąż mógł mówić.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie jest defektywny. - Hannibal ścisnął boleśnie jego palce. Potrzebował, żeby Will się skupił. - Co jest z nim nie tak?

Graham wygiął się gwałtownie w pełnym agonii łuku, a z jego gardła wyrwało się niemal zwierzęce wycie, ale Lecter nie odpuścił. Nie, gdy był tak blisko. Miał już tylko ostatnie pytanie. Ostatnie pytanie i musiał je zadać rozsądnie, zanim Will całkowicie straci przytomność.

_Nie Widzę cię._

\- Will? Will, co jest twoim darem? - Krzyk urwał się równie nagle, co się zaczął i Will opadł na fotel jak połamana kukiełka, której ktoś przeciął sznurki. Głowa odtoczyła mu się na bok, ale oczy wciąż były otwarte, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała ciężko. - Czy jest nim Wzrok?

Na wargach Willa pojawił się wolno drżący z wysiłku uśmiech. Nie był przytomny, ale serum wciąż działało.

\- N-nie… - To jedno słowo wydawało się wyczerpać całe jego siły, ale poruszył ustami jeszcze raz i jeszcze, póki nie zdołał wypowiedzieć tego, co naprawdę chciał, czysto i wyraźnie, wciąż z gorzkim uśmiechem: - _Pozwoliłeś im._

 

*-*

 

Hannibal zaniósł Willa do przyszykowanego wcześniej dla niego pokoju na górze i ułożył go na szerokim, wygodnym łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą. Wyprostował się, ale wcześniej odgarnął mu z czoła spocone, ciemnobrązowe loki, samemu zaciskając usta w wąską linijkę.

To nie miało… tak wyglądać.

Will miał jedynie odpowiedzieć na zadane pytania, a potem - dzięki stymulacji mózgu nieszkodliwymi halucynacjami - stać się wystarczająco podatny na sugestie, by Lecter mógł zacząć go modelować zgodnie z upodobaniami. Tymczasem zaś reakcja na narkotyki okazała się zbyt… nie, nie silna. Nie chodziło o to. Żadne omamy nie mogły być aż tak realistyczne, więc - co Hannibal uświadomił sobie z nieznacznym grymasem, obnażającym koniuszki ostrych zębów - to były _wspomnienia_.

Co zaś budziło szczególną odrazę Lectera, to fakt, że terapię elektrowstrząsami musiano przeprowadzić w na tyle młodym wieku, by Will wyparł traumatyczne zdarzenie z pamięci. Terapię i dar, jaki "leczono", zastępując go nędznym "defektywnym Wzrokiem". Graham przez to nigdy nie odkrył swoich prawdziwych możliwości i drzemiącego w nim potencjału.

Jednak na to jeszcze będzie czas.

\- Przygotuję ci herbatę z Ashwagandhy - powiedział cicho, wciąż nieobecnie przeczesując długimi, eleganckimi palcami wilgotne włosy. - Jest znana z oczyszczania umysłu, obniżania ciśnienia krwi, łagodzenia wyczerpania nerwowego oraz… silnego stresu.

Will poruszył się ostrożnie pod jego ręką, lgnąc do jakiegokolwiek dotyku, który niósł ze sobą komfort. Zamrugał wolno, co nieco zaskoczyło Lectera. Nie spodziewał się, że Graham będzie w stanie obudzić się wcześniej niż za najbliższe parę godzin.

\- Przepraszasz mnie? - spytał miękko. Ironia w jego głosie, choć ledwie wyczuwalna, była obecna i Hannibal uśmiechnął się, cofając rękę. Will był na tyle zmęczony i osłabiony, że nie wydawał się już dbać o ich prawną relację pana i niewolnika. - Jeśli tak, herbata raczej nie wystarczy.

\- Na razie będzie musiała - odparł spokojnie doktor, co jedynie wywołało ciche parsknięcie w odpowiedzi. - Pamiętasz coś z tego, co zaszło?

\- Niewiele - przyznał Will. - Początek, a później głównie krzyki. Reszta jest mętna.

W uśmiechu Hannibala pojawiła się nuta zadowolenia, kiedy skinął głową z aprobatą.

\- Postaraj się zasnąć - polecił. - Kiedy wstaniesz, herbata będzie już gotowa.

Will patrzył za Lecterem, gdy ten wychodził z pokoju, zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi. Nie przekręcił klucza, ale to nie było potrzebne. Nie w sytuacji, gdy Graham nie miał siły nawet przekręcić się na bok, a co dopiero wstać i spróbować uciec.

Poza tym… jeżeli faktycznie posiadał dar, który zmusił grupę dorosłych ludzi do podjęcia decyzji o rażeniu dziecka prądem, to chciał się dowiedzieć - z pomocą dobrego doktora czy bez - jaki on, do cholery, _był_.

I jak mógł go wykorzystać, by pomścić drobnego, przerażonego Willy'ego Grahama, który myślał, że musiał być bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem, aby zasłużyć na karę o wiele, wiele gorszą od lania pasem przez tatę.

 

*-*

 

\- Panno Lounds. - Głos Hannibala zabrzmiał na tyle uszczypliwie, na ile mógł, by wciąż dać radę sprawiać wrażenie uprzejmego. Przytrzymywał telefon ramieniem przy uchu, jednocześnie zaparzając uważnie herbatę.

\- Doktor Lecter. Czemu zawdzięczam tę nieprzyjemność?

Rudowłosa, pozbawiona skrupułów i moralności dziennikarka była osobą, którą Hannibal pogardzał, ale której też usługi cenił. Od czasu do czasu - za odpowiednie wynagrodzenie - dostarczała Lecterowi danych o jego pacjentach lub też nowych osobach w elicie towarzyskiej, które potem wykorzystywał do własnych celów.

A ona, jeśli uznała je za wyjątkowo… interesujące, do artykułu.

\- Zapewniam, że cała po mojej stronie - odparł obojętnie. - Być może kojarzysz, że nabyłem ostatnio mojego pierwszego niewolnika?

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się pełen niedowierzania chichot.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chcesz, żebym znalazła informacje o twoim własnym _niewolniku?_ \- zaszydziła, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwoicie rozbawiona całą sytuacją. Wąskie wargi Lectera drgnęły, wykrzywiając się w irytacji. - Słynny psychiatra nie potrafi ich z niego sam wyciągnąć?

\- Wyciągnąłem wystarczająco dużo - uciął krótko, zamykając szafkę i zaraz potem przykrywając parującą filiżankę małym talerzykiem. - Will Graham. Życzyłbym sobie, żebyś dowiedziała się wszystkiego, co możliwe o jego dzieciństwie. Cena nie gra roli.

Drapieżny uśmiech Freddie Lounds dało się niemal namacalnie wyczuć.

\- Następnym razem może pan właśnie od tego zacząć, doktorze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dłuższy rozdział po świętach z dedykacją dla mojej kochanej abigail_frank za cudowne komentarze :D <3 Mam nadzieję, że jest choć trochę logiczny i się wam spodoba, no i że siedzicie teraz w otoczeniu mnóstwa prezentów spod choinki ;***** tulę mocno i świątecznie xD

Will leżał w ciemnościach z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdy tylko je zamykał, pojawiały się przed nimi cienie postaci, które mały Willy skutecznie wyparł z pamięci, pozwalając, aby wmówiły mu inną wersję wydarzeń niż prawdziwa.

Przez całe dzieciństwo i okres dorastania był szykanowany i zastraszany z powodu źle rozwiniętego Wzroku i tego, że wiedział o ludziach więcej niż sam chciał. Gdyby zaś mieli pojęcie, jaki dar miał _naprawdę_ , to…

To co? Przywiązaliby ośmioletniego chłopca do łóżka w szpitalu i razili prądem w nadziei wyleczenia? A gdyby to się nie powiodło, przekonaliby straumatyzowanego malca, że jego dar nazywa się i funkcjonuje zupełnie inaczej?

Bo właśnie _to_ zrobili.

Westchnął, przekręcając się na plecy. Gdyby tylko dowiedział się, co potrafi... Co mogło być na tyle strasznego, że… zrobili coś takiego _dziecku_. Potarł dłońmi twarz, a kiedy je zdjął, na łóżku siedziała w fioletowej piżamie drobna, blondwłosa dziewczynka, nie więcej niż czternastoletnia. Przypatrywała mu się ciekawie.

\- Uch... - Will rozejrzał się po pokoju, zdezorientowany. Był pewien, że poza Hannibalem nikt więcej nie mieszkał w tym domu. Zresztą, nawet gdyby Lecter miał córkę, jak dostałaby się do środka, nie czyniąc najmniejszego hałasu? - Hej. - Spróbował nadać swojemu głosowi łagodne brzmienie, ale końcowy efekt wypadł słabo, zwłaszcza przez jego ściągnięte brwi. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Dziewczynka zachichotała, a potem podpełzła po kołdrze w górę, żeby dotknąć małą dłonią czoła Willa, który nagle zesztywniał. Ręka nie była ani ciepła, ani zimna. W ogóle jej nie czuł.

\- Nie ma mnie tu, Willy - zbeształa go, robiąc minę. - Jestem tylko tutaj. - Nacisnęła mocniej na jego czoło, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydało. - Przypomniałeś mnie sobie!

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- Raczej nie. - Złapał ją za ramię i zmusił, żeby je opuściła, co wywołało grymas na twarzy dziecka. Przesadzona reakcja, patrząc na to, że nie zrobił tego mocno. Jedynym usprawiedliwieniem byłaby… byłaby obecność siniaków pod rękawami piżamy. Przełknął ślinę, nie odważając się ich podwinąć. - Jesteś rodziną doktora Lectera? Mieszkasz tutaj?

\- W szpitalu. - Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając małe, równe ząbki. - Razem z tobą.

\- C-co? - Ręka Willa, którą trzymał dziewczynę, zadrżała, podczas gdy w pomieszczeniu nagle zabrakło tlenu. Nie rozumiał. Nie byli w szpitalu, byli u…

\- Will Graham. - Drzwi niespodziewanie się otworzyły i do środka weszło dwóch pielęgniarzy, z których jeden trzymał w ręku strzykawkę. Will szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, ale pasy na jego nadgarstkach przytrzymały go mocno na miejscu i zesztywniał. Kiedy się pojawiły? K-kiedy… Dziewczynka stała w rogu pokoju i gdy spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi w panice oczami, jedynie wolno przyłożyła palec do ust. Szarpnął się ponownie, tym razem w desperacji. - Hydroterapia o piętnastej.

Pamiętał to. Pamiętał przytrzymywanie w wannie, do której wlewano wiadrami wodę z lodem. Pamiętał, jak się wyrywał, zsiniały, przerażony i praktycznie oszalały z parzącego bólu. Pamiętał, jak w odpowiedzi zanurzano go głębiej.

Ktoś krzyczał i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to był on sam.

 

*-*

 

Ktoś krzyczał i Hannibal dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to był Will.

Gdyby nie to, że od chwili zakupu nie mógł się go pozbyć z myśli, mógłby uznać, że Graham stanowił więcej zachodu niż to było konieczne. I, szczerze mówiąc, Will krążył niebezpiecznie blisko cienkiej granicy, czasem wręcz otwarcie niegrzeczny. Wystarczyło sobie chociażby tylko przypomnieć, jak uparcie prowokował go wczoraj - niemal z determinacją ćmy pragnącej spłonąć w ogniu, do którego leciała pomimo ostrzeżeń. Ach, ale nie tylko. Hannibal, w swoich własnych oczach, zaproponował Willowi więcej niż jedynie uczciwy układ. Cywilizowane traktowanie w zamian za badania. I co Will zrobił? Uderzył go pięścią w szczękę, gdy tylko do niego podszedł ze strzykawką. Tsk, tsk. Nic dziwnego, że musiał go przywiązać do fotela.

Jednak potem stało się coś dziwnego. Hannibal zwykle nie miał problemów z oglądaniem cierpiących ludzi. Po pierwsze, nauczył się dehumanizowania pacjentów jeszcze jako chirurg na ostrym dyżurze w Johnie Hopkinsie, a po drugie zawsze żywił pewnego rodzaju… obojętną ciekawość względem cudzego bólu. Tymczasem przy Willu… Pragnął go dotknąć i uspokoić. Pomóc mu. Nie zrobił tego, oczywiście, ale nowe, nieznane pragnienie pozostało, nie dając spokoju.

Ach, droga Alana. Lecter musiał wysłać jej koszyk kwiatów za to, że ich zapoznała.

A teraz? Krzyki Grahama wciąż się rozlegały, prawdopodobnie efekt rozbudzonych na nowo przez wspomnienia koszmarów. To również było interesujące - tajemniczy, potencjalnie śmiertelnie niebezpieczny dar. Jeżeli zastosowano na dziecku podobną terapię, musiało zabić.

Nagle z pokoju obok przestało dobiegać cokolwiek, jakikolwiek hałas, i Hannibal przekręcił się na łóżku, zaintrygowany i może odrobinę zaniepokojony, zapalając lampkę nocną. Czyżby jego gość zapadł z powrotem w sen z wyczerpania? A może… Och, nie. Wąskie usta Lectera rozciągnął uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał na korytarzu miękkie stąpanie bosych stóp. Will potknął się niedaleko schodów, najwidoczniej próbując po omacku - i bezskutecznie - wymacać włącznik światła w obcym domu.

Hannibal bezszelestnie wstał i otworzył drzwi, podążając za Grahamem. Pomimo że go nie widział w ciemnościach, ostry zapach potu i wcześniejszego przerażenia z łatwością podpowiedziałby mu, w którą stronę iść.

Will zszedł chwiejnie po schodach, przytrzymując się poręczy, a potem skierował się do kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie szklankę zimnej wody z kranu. Doprawdy, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się zachowywał, można by uznać, że uważał Hannibala jedynie za swojego nowego, irytującego współlokatora.

Oczywiście, trzeba byłoby również pominąć to, że Will, gdy tylko wypił wodę do końca, ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych, najwyraźniej z postanowieniem zbadania zamka, a potem sforsowania go siłą lub sposobem i wydostania się na zewnątrz.

Hannibal oczyścił gardło i - w tym samym momencie, w którym Graham drgnął - zapalił światło, chwilowo go oślepiając.

\- Witaj, Will - odezwał się przyjemnym głosem. - Szukałeś łazienki i się zgubiłeś?

 

*-*

 

Will miał wrażenie, jakby ziemia usunęła mu się spod stóp. Nie przypuszczał, że Lecter go usłyszy i zejdzie za nim na dół, choć jego nadzieja była prawdopodobnie nie tylko naiwna, ale i wręcz głupia. To, jak krzyczał, obudziłoby pewnie i umarłego.

\- Ja? - spytał, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie. Jeżeli doktor do tej pory nie uważał go za idiotę, zapewne właśnie zaczął. Obrócił się do niego, oczekując… Nie wiedział czego, ale zdecydowanie nie nieczytelnej maski na twarzy Hannibala. Jego pan miał splecione za plecami ręce i zainteresowany uśmiech, wykrzywiający wąskie usta. Miał skłamać? Powiedzieć prawdę? Może i doktor chciał go traktować jako równego sobie, ale wątpił, by przepuściłby próbie ucieczki. Nie z wiedzą, jaką posiadał Will. I która, o ironio, mu nie przeszkadzała.

Uświadomił to sobie po raz pierwszy i niemal zesztywniał, porażony. Czy w takim razie on sam też był potworem? Czy... raczej adaptował się do sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł?

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, uśmiech Hannibala się poszerzył.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że za tymi drzwiami nie ma łazienki - oświadczył swobodnie i znienacka przechylił głowę, marszcząc brwi. Po uśmiechu nie było już ani śladu. - Chociaż w tym momencie nie jestem pewien, czy ja sam wiem, co za nimi jest.

\- Huh? - Will zerknął za siebie, zaskoczony i wtedy on też to usłyszał. Chrzęst ciężkich kroków na śniegu. Po co ktoś miałby do nich przychodzić o czwartej nad ranem?

\- Will, ach. - Głos doktora zabrzmiał dziwnie poważnie. - Czy mógłbyś odsunąć się od…

Zanim jeszcze dokończył zdanie, drzwi praktycznie wybuchły w drzazgach, a Hannibal i Will upadli ciężko na podłogę, odrzuceni impetem. Graham nie miał nawet czasu, żeby poczuć panikę, kiedy zaczął czołgać się do przodu, możliwie jak najdalej od wejścia. Hannibal złapał go za rękaw koszulki i pociągnął mocno, pomagając mu wstać. Ułamek sekundy później pchnął Willa na ścianę, zakrywając własnym ciałem, gdy w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał, świsnęła kula.

\- To już robi się niegrzeczne - warknął Lecter, spoglądając wściekle w ciemność za drzwiami. A raczej za tym, co z nich pozostało. Will spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco szeroko otwartymi oczami i w ostatnim momencie ugryzł w język, aby przypadkiem czegoś nie skomentować.

Nie chciałby przecież okazać się _niegrzeczny_.

\- Zadecydujemy o tym, gdy już będziemy w bezpiecznym miejscu - zaproponował, oddychając ciężko. Jego własne spojrzenie na drzwi było o wiele mniej wściekłe, a o wiele bardziej skupione dzięki zdrowej mieszance adrenaliny i strachu. Nie czuł nawet bólu w krwawiącym ramieniu, ba, nie zauważył, że w ogóle został zraniony. Nie było ponownego strzału, ale to nie oznaczało, że Graham zamierzał się uspokoić, póki jeszcze znajdował się w tym cholernym korytarzu. - Do środka. - Naparł niecierpliwie rękoma na pierś Lectera, który wydawał się go w ogóle nie słyszeć. Wpatrywał się w mrok, jakby mógł kogoś tam faktycznie zobaczyć. - Hannibal, _proszę!_

\- Tak. - Lecter wyraźnie się otrząsnął i chwycił Willa za rękę. Gdy tylko oderwali się od ściany, posypał się dosłownie grad kul, jakby ktoś jedynie czekał na ich ruch. Graham zaklął, pochylając się i w tym samym momencie potknął, szarpnięty przez Hannibala za róg prosto do kuchni. Zanim odzyskał równowagę, psychiatra już wyciągał noże ze stojaka.

\- Tym chcesz zaatakować ludzi z bronią _palną?_ \- spytał wolno Graham, marszcząc brwi. Rozejrzał się nieco niekomfortowo po kuchni, szukając czegokolwiek innego do obrony, ale - oprócz patelni, co było bezsensowne samo w sobie - niewiele zauważył. Przynajmniej nie było tu okien.

\- Środek ostrożności. Wątpię, że wejdą do środka - odparł rozsądnie Hannibal, stając przy nim. - Gdyby mieli to zrobić, byliby tu, drogi Willu. Poza tym nie słychać ich już na zewnątrz. Obawiam się też, że będę musiał cię obejrzeć. - Na widok zdezorientowanego spojrzenia Grahama, wskazał na jego ramię. - Krwawisz - powiedział prosto.

Will potarł dłońmi twarz, nagle całkowicie wyczerpany. I koszmarem, i wybuchem, i strzelaniną, i teraz jeszcze tą raną. Usiadł bez słowa, a Hannibal, również milcząc, wziął apteczkę, podwinął mu rękaw i zabrał się do pracy.

\- To było z mojego czy twojego powodu? - zapytał wreszcie Graham, przerywając ciążącą mu ciszę. Była zbyt… sztywna i niezręczna, nie jak pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Z drugiej strony, byli niemal obcymi ludźmi, a serce wciąż biło mu zdecydowanie za szybko.

\- Trudno powiedzieć - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Hannibal. Kończył właśnie zakładać opatrunek, a wyciągnięte sporej wielkości drzazgi leżały na stole. - Każdy z nas na pewno ma własnych wrogów, choć moi nigdy się do tej pory tak nie zachowywali.

Implikacja była jasna i Will westchnął. Nie wystarczyło, że został sprzedany w niewolę, o nie. Teraz jeszcze ktoś chciał go zabić.

Znowu.

\- Myślisz, że to Jack? - wymamrotał.

\- Agent Crawford? - Hannibal wymówił to imię z niesmakiem. Kiedyś spotkał jego żonę, Phyllis, podczas jednej z oper. Piękna, elegancka, niezwykle inteligentna kobieta, w przeciwieństwie, niestety, do swojego męża. Lecter zastanawiał się, co w nim widziała. - Wątpię. Jest przedstawicielem prawa. Nie posunąłby się do ataku, w którym mógłbym ucierpieć i ja. Do tego byłby bardziej skuteczny. To... wydawało się być poniekąd ostrzeżeniem. Poza tym to musiał być ktoś, kto obserwował dom od dłuższego czasu, wyczekując na okazję. Nikt nie podszedłby przypadkiem i nie liczył na to, że akurat nie śpimy.

\- Kilkanaście godzin po tym, jak odkryliśmy, że tak naprawdę nie posiadam Wzroku. - Will podniósł na Lectera zrezygnowane oczy, na co doktor ledwo dostrzegalnie się skrzywił. Wystarczające potwierdzenie. - To ma coś z tym wspólnego, prawda?

\- Obawiam się, że tak. - Hannibal wyrzucił zakrwawione waciki do kosza na śmieci i umył ręce, a potem wyprostował się ze spokojem. Will zazdrościł mu tego nienaturalnego opanowania nawet w takiej sytuacji. Sam też nie histeryzował, ale ręce mu się trzęsły na tyle, że musiał zwinąć je w pięści, by to choćby trochę powstrzymać. - Poczekasz tu chwilę, a ja pójdę zadzwonić na policję?

Will skinął głową. Hannibal opuścił kuchnię.

Przez sekundę Graham nie był pewien, czy to nie jest pewna forma testu, ale w chwili, w której usłyszał dobiegający z dala głos Lectera, relacjonującego zajście policji, błyskawicznie dopadł pozostawionych w stojaku noży. Wyciągnął największy.

Ostrze błysnęło w świetle jarzeniówek, a Will przeciągnął po nim z ciekawością opuszkiem kciuka, obserwując, jak skóra rozdzieliła się gładko, pozwalając krwi spłynąć aż do srebrnej rękojeści.

\- Noże to duma każdego szefa kuchni - dobiegł go od progu cichy głos, ale Graham nawet się nie poruszył. Miał teraz prawdziwą szansę ucieczki, szansę na zabicie Lectera. - Dbam o moje. 

Jednak policja była już w drodze, a on sam nie miałby się gdzie ukryć, pozbawiony dokumentów, pieniędzy, ze zdjęciem w aktach.

\- Zabiłeś te dziewczyny - przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie, wciąż zapatrzony w krew, która zaczynała już tworzyć kałużę na blacie. - Ktoś powinien ci za to odpłacić.

\- Ale nie ty, prawda? - Graham nie zauważył, kiedy Hannibal znalazł się tuż koło niego, ale to go nie zaskoczyło. Jedynie spokojnie podniósł wzrok, żeby napotkać rdzawobrązowe oczy psychiatry, pełne dziwnej fascynacji. - Nie ty, bo rozumiesz nieodwracalność i piękno śmierci. Dlatego nie poruszałeś ponownie ich tematu. Nic ci nie przyjdzie z tego, że ja umrę. - Przechylił głowę na bok, przypatrując się z uwagą Willowi. - Masz u mnie bezpieczne schronienie, Will. Jeżeli zabijesz mnie i uciekniesz, złapią cię, a wtedy otrzymasz karę gorszą niż cokolwiek, co może cię spotkać tutaj. Bądźmy sojusznikami.

Graham bez słowa przyłożył nóż do gardła doktora Lectera.

\- Pragniesz mojej śmierci, Will?

Hannibal był tak spokojny. Tak okropnie, irytująco spokojny. Jakby się go nie bał. Jakby widział przed sobą stworzenie godne podziwu i zachwytu, ale nie strachu.

\- O tak - odparł powoli, uśmiechając się dziwnie. Jakaś część niego była zdumiona własną żądzą krwi, ale zakopał ją głęboko, głęboko pod innymi. Miał prawo do zemsty. Za siebie i za tamte studentki. Za siebie, bo on wciąż żył.

Lecter zrobił krok do przodu, napierając na ostrze. Uniósł wolno - jakby chciał pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów - rękę i objął nią twarz Willa, pocierając kciukiem kość policzkową. Zarówno jego oczy, jak i oczy Grahama pociemniały. Jego z przyjemności, Willa... z emocji, które było trudno odczytać.

\- Pragniesz jej bardziej od zemsty na ludziach, którzy ci to zrobili? - Ręka Grahama zadrżała, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się wahanie. _Miał prawo do zemsty._ \- Pomogę ci jej dokonać, Will.

Wąskie usta Hannibala rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu w tym samym momencie, w którym nóż zabrzęczał na blacie.

 

*-*

 

Lecter stał z jednym z policjantów przy drzwiach, opisując mu jeszcze raz całe zajście. Inni kręcili się, badając i oznaczając zniszczenia.

Will klęczał w rogu pomieszczenia ze spuszczoną głową i obrożą na szyi. Obraz idealnego posłuszeństwa. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Prawie nikt.

Carlos Dreench był policjantem, który niedawno rozstał się ze swoją żoną. Nawet gdyby się uparł, nie mógł jej za to winić, a Bóg mu świadkiem, że chciał. Jednak to on nie sprawdził, kiedy wracała do domu i w ten właśnie sposób przyłapała go w łóżku ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Walizki Carlosa wylądowały razem z nim na bruku.

Trudno się teraz było dziwić, że Carlos był dość rozgoryczony i wezwanie do włamania wraz z próbą morderstwa o piątej nad ranem zdecydowanie nie poprawiło mu humoru.

\- Hej, palancie - warknął do klęczącego niewolnika, który drgnął, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że ktoś się do niego odezwie. I dlaczego miałby się spodziewać? Takie śmieci, jak on nie powinny słyszeć zaproszeń do rozmowy, a jedynie rozkazy. - Przesuń się łaskawie!

\- Dlaczego? - Dreench zdębiał. Czy on się właśnie przesłyszał? Ale nie. Niebieskie oczy tego sukinkota patrzyły na niego z niewinnym zdziwieniem. - Za mną nie ma nic, co mogłoby ewentualnie stanowić dowód. Jestem w samym rogu salonu, a eksplozja była przy wejściu.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie, kurwa, jesteś - syknął ściszonym głosem Carlos, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Najpierw jego żona, a teraz to. _Świetnie_. Nie miał cierpliwości do zawszonych przestępców, którym wydawało się, że nadal mają jakieś prawa. - Jestem funkcjonariuszem policji i wydałem ci polecenie. Oczekuję, że je spełnisz, a nie będziesz się odszczekiwał.

Niewolnik zacisnął zęby, ale posłusznie oparł się o ścianę, zaczynając wstawać. I w tym samym momencie oberwał w twarz.

\- Na kolanach, kretynie!

Zanim Will zdążył zasłonić się przed kolejnym uderzeniem, ktoś inny złapał w powietrzu nadgarstek Carlosa, szarpiąc go do tyłu. Policjant obrócił się z czerwoną od wściekłości twarzą, ale na widok pełnego dezaprobaty grymasu doktora Lectera natychmiast zesztywniał.

\- Myślę, że się pan zapomina - oświadczył lodowato Hannibal, chociaż zmusił się do uprzejmego uśmiechu. - Will nie należy do pana. Gdyby należał, nie wtrącałbym się. Jednak tak nie jest i to _ja_ oczekuję, że _pan_ nie będzie się wtrącać.

\- Próbował wstać - zaprotestował z oburzeniem Dreench, mając nadzieję, że jeśli Lecter dowie się o nieposłuszeństwie swojego niewolnika, ukarze go, zamiast upokarzać Dreencha w obecności kolegów z pracy. Doskonale wiedział, że się na nich patrzyli, cicho szepcząc. _Słyszał_ te szepty. Poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Możliwe - przyznał spokojnie Lecter. - Jest istotą ludzką, nie psem. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby chodzić na czworakach lub kolanach. A pan?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Nie - uciął chłodno. - Doskonale. Proszę więc przeprosić i myślę, że możemy rozstać się w zgodzie, tak?

Carlos był świadomy oczu wszystkich obecnych na sobie i przeklął cholerną chwilę, w której uznał, że wyżycie się na tym wkurzającym śmieciu było dobrym pomysłem. Doktor Lecter miał zbyt wiele pieniędzy i wpływów, by było to coś warte. Co gorsza, przełożony Carlosa był częstym gościem na jego przyjęciach.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął wreszcie z widoczną niechęcią. Jednak żelazny uścisk na jego nadgarstku nie poluzował się nawet odrobinę.

\- Ach, to moja wina, nie sprecyzowałem. - W oczach Hannibala nie było widać ani śladu ciepła. - Nie mnie, Willa.

\- S-słucham? - Carlos otworzył szerzej oczy, zaskoczony i rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie po równie zdumionych twarzach kolegów. Nikt nigdy nie zniżał się do przeprosin samego niewolnika. To nie jemu wyrządzało się przecież afront, tylko właścicielowi. Mimo to Hannibal jedynie zacisnął mocniej palce, dając znać, że nie zamierza się powtarzać. Policjantowi zadrgał mięsień w szczęce, ale w końcu obrócił się do Willa, którego ogromne oczy były utkwione w twarzy psychiatry i wymamrotał pośpieszne przeprosiny.

Dopiero wtedy Lecter go puścił.

Carlos Dreench zdecydowanie nie miał dobrego dnia.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal doskonale wiedział, że wzbudził sensację. Nie tylko włamaniem - bo w tej okolicy nikt się do nikogo nie włamywał - ale i tym, że zmusił policjanta do przeprosin wobec Willa.

Nigdy go jednak nie obchodziło, co mówią o nim za plecami inni. Prawdopodobnie jedynie bardziej podkreślił własną humanitarność, ale to w żadnym wypadku nie było powodem, dla którego postąpił tak, jak postąpił.

Jedynym powodem był Will, siedzący obecnie na poduszce przed kominkiem, zapatrzony w strzelające płomienie. Obok niego stał kubek z gorącą czekoladą z cynamonem i miętą, a po obroży nie było ani śladu.

Will, którego zaufanie i lojalność postanowił zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Dalsze krzywdzenie go i tak nie miało sensu; wątpił, że dowie się czegoś więcej niż do tej pory, a ból Grahama... cóż, nie był specjalnie pożądanym skutkiem ubocznym. Tymczasem sam Will zdążył już udowodnić, że nie jest taki, jak inni - odwaga, jaką dziś pokazał, ta… paląca chęć zemsty, brak oporu przed morderstwem... Tak, chciał to podsycić, zanurzyć się w tym, a potem obserwować, czym staje się Will Graham. Czym ma potencjał się stać, ze swoim darem.

Uśmiechnął się, nie spuszczając z niego oczu i uniósł do ust kieliszek z winem. Will obrócił się, jakby wyczuwając na sobie jego wzrok i również odpowiedział uśmiechem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyśpieszony rozdział akurat na Sylwester i Nowy Rok <33 Dziękuję straszniestrasznie bardzo za liczbę kudosów i komentarze przy ostatnim wpisie i mam nadzieję, że ten też się Wam spodoba ;*** zwłaszcza z maleńkim, kanoniczno-niekanonicznym zwrotem akcji xD Udanej zabawy dziś wieczorem :D!

Żaden z nich nie wrócił już do swoich sypialni; Hannibal wziął się bez słowa za sprzątanie resztek roztrzaskanego drewna, a Will obserwował go - również w milczeniu - ze swojego miejsca przed kominkiem. Nowe drzwi miały zostać dostarczone i zamontowane dopiero po południu.

Koło jedenastej Lecter ustawił na stole w jadalni dwa talerze razem z kompletem sztućców. Will uznał, że niepodpalenie stojących pomiędzy nimi świec było dobrym znakiem. Nieznana mu, gęsta i żółta zupa, już mniej.

\- _Yàn wō_ \- odezwał się Hannibal przyjemnie neutralnym głosem, jakim mógł zwrócić się do każdego gościa, który kiedykolwiek zasiadł przy jego stole. - Zupa z jaskółczych gniazd, ciesząca się sporą sławą w Chinach i zwana również _Kawiorem Wschodu_. Uważa się ją za jeden z najsilniejszych afrodyzjaków na świecie. Pogłoska głosi również, że posiada dar ożywiania zmarłych.

Przez sekundę w myślach Willa pojawiła się twarz roześmianej dziewczynki. _"Przypomniałeś mnie sobie!"_. Zacisnął palce na serwetce, mnąc delikatny materiał. _"Jesteś rodziną doktora Lectera?"_

\- Nie wydawałeś się mnie wczoraj bać - powiedział zamiast tego. Podniósł wzrok znad talerza, uśmiechając się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, gdzie uśmiech nie sięgał oczu. Hannibal odpowiedział mu podobnym.

\- Śmierć nie jest czymś, czego powinno się obawiać - wyjaśnił spokojnie, zasiadając na własnym miejscu. - Dzięki temu możemy żyć, doceniając w pełni każdy dzień, każdą chwilę, bo może stać się ona naszą ostatnią. Czyż to nie lepsze podejście niż strach, Will? - Przechylił głowę na moment, jakby przypatrywał się uważnie Grahamowi, a potem wziął łyżkę do ręki. - Ty również nie wybrałeś strachu. Podczas gdy inni ludzie boją się izolacji, twoja stała się dla ciebie zrozumiała.

Will zmusił się, żeby nie okazać żadnej reakcji, która mogłaby pomóc Lecterowi w przejrzeniu jego myśli. Rozumiał swoją izolację, tak, ale nienawidził jej. Nienawidził tego, jak ludzie na niego patrzyli, jak odsuwali po dowiedzeniu się o jego ułomności - nie, nie _ułomności_ , nie. Hannibal był wyjątkiem, ale nie chciał takiego wyjątku.

_Nie chciał._

\- Co z _twoją_ izolacją, doktorze? - Może i Will był tu krótko, ale zdążył zauważyć brak gości czy pozbawione osobistych akcentów dodatkowe sypialnie w ogromnym domu. - Również ją zrozumiałeś?

\- Sam ją wybrałem. - Skłonił lekko głowę, chociaż w jego oczach przemknął dziwny błysk. - Rzadko napotykam osobę, która byłaby… na tyle interesująca, by kontynuować znajomość. By dopuścić ją do siebie i pozwolić… _zobaczyć_. 

\- Ja cię widzę. - Will pochylił się do przodu z niewielkim, błądzącym po wargach uśmiechem. Od kiedy zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Lecterem, zaczął również-- co zaczął? Przypominać go z zachowania? Prowadzić własną grę? - Ale nie dzięki temu, że mi świadomie pozwoliłeś. Ani dlatego, że posiadam Wzrok. _Nie_ posiadam.

\- Nie - potwierdził Hannibal. Przełknął zupę i osuszył usta serwetką, prostując się. - Widzisz ludzi takimi, jacy są. Nie ich cechy, nie tylko. Widzisz motywy, które nimi kierują, możesz myśleć jak oni, stawać się nimi. Sądzę jednak, że musisz chować coś w zanadrzu coś jeszcze, inaczej twoja przeszłość nie wyglądałaby w sposób, jaki wygląda.

\- Tak, cóż. - Uśmiech Willa naprężył się nieco, a on sam odłożył łyżkę, tracąc apetyt. - A jak wygląda twoja przeszłość? Nigdy nie doczekałem się obiecanej wymiany informacji.

Hannibal przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale wrażenie zaraz minęło i znów był całkowicie opanowany. Co więcej, być może nawet rozbawiony, jakby podobała mu się pamięć Willa i jego zdolność do zmiany tematu.

\- Pochodzę z Litwy - odparł pogodnie. Czyli to stąd był ten mocny, europejski akcent, który jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę Grahama, nawet w snach. - Część dzieciństwa spędziłem w sierocińcu, jako że moi rodzice i młodsza siostra zostali zamordowani. Z żyjących krewnych mam wuja Roberta i ciotkę, lady Murasaki. Mieszkają w Paryżu, gdzie studiowałem medycynę, gdybyś chciał ich poznać. - Hannibal wstał od stołu i wygładził marynarkę, zaczynając spokojnie zbierać talerze, jako że ani on, ani Will już nie jedli. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na zszokowane spojrzenie Grahama, które za nim podążało.

Will nie miał pojęcia, czy Hannibal naprawdę mu zaufał, czy może to był kolejny element jego gry. W końcu… w końcu nie miał _jak_ sprawdzić, czy to, co powiedział Lecter, było prawdą.

Jednak nie mógł też sprawdzić, czy nią _nie było._

\- Ja… Uch. - Potrząsnął głową i wreszcie spuścił wzrok na stół. Wolałby, żeby Hannibal mu tego nie mówił. Ta wiedza nie była - nie była przeznaczona dla osoby, którą poznało się zaledwie parę dni temu. - Przykro mi - zaoferował, niepewien, czy nie powinien również wstać i pomóc mu sprzątać.

\- Dziękuję, William. - Ciepła dłoń Lectera spoczęła nieoczekiwanie na jego ramieniu i Graham drgnął. - Może i Mischa nie była moim dzieckiem, ale była pod moją opieką. Jej stratę odczułem szczególnie.

Równie dobrze mógł uderzyć Willa w brzuch.

_"Przypomniałeś mnie sobie!", "Jesteś rodziną doktora Lectera?"_

\- I-ile miała lat? - Will oparł się obiema rękami o stół, potrzebując czegokolwiek do ugruntowania się w rzeczywistości. Palce miał zaciśnięte tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie, ale to dobrze. Dobrze, bo dzięki temu się nie trzęsły. - Mischa.

_"To twój pierwszy dzień tutaj? Mam na imię Mischa. Nie powiem ci, żebyś się nie bał."_

\- Osiem. - Głos Hannibala zabrzmiał, jakby dobiegał z oddali i dopiero po chwili Will zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własny oddech zagłuszał wszystko inne. Musiał się uspokoić. Musiał. Się. Uspokoić. - Wszystko w porządku, Will?

Skinął głową. Mischa, którą znał, która - która umarła, miała trzynaście, ale wiedział też, że była dłużej w ośrodku niż on. Urywki wspomnień wracały z zastraszającą prędkością, chociaż ich nie chciał. Boże, jak bardzo ich _nie chciał!_ Mischa, osiem lat. Ten sam wiek, co on. Prawdopodobnie zabrano ją do szpitala, a stawiających opór rodziców zabito. Ojciec Willa przekazał go dobrowolnie.

\- Will? - Lecter pochylił się nad nim, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. To, czy troska była prawdziwa, czy udawana w tym momencie było najmniejszym zmartwieniem Grahama. I, jak się okazało, najbardziej też krótkotrwałym, jako że nagle od progu rozległ się kobiecy głos.

_Alana_.

Hannibal wyprostował się błyskawicznie, a Will równie pośpiesznie ześliznął na kolana praktycznie w tej samej chwili, w której Alana wpadła do jadalni, zadyszana.

\- Hannibal! - Zatrzymała się w progu z widoczną ulgą. Nadal miała na sobie swój zimowy, czerwony płaszcz, a w czarnych lokach topniały płatki śniegu. - Przyjechałam, gdy tylko dowiedziałam się, co się tu stało. Jak mogłeś do mnie nie zadzwonić?

\- Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko. - Lecter podszedł do niej spokojnie, wyciągając ręce po płaszcz. Pocałował ją w policzek z uśmiechem, gdy mu go podała, też się mimowolnie uśmiechając. Wydawało się niemożliwe, by móc długo pozostać złym na Hannibala. - A potem nie widziałem potrzeby, by cię martwić. Wybacz mi, Alano.

\- W porządku - westchnęła, po czym rozejrzała się przelotnie po pomieszczeniu. - Gdzie jest Will?

Graham spuścił głowę, czerwieniejąc. Nawet nie spojrzała niżej niż na poziom krzeseł. Oczywiście. Nie była przyzwyczajona do szukania go na podłodze, klęczącego. Pracowali razem przez kilka tygodni, a Alana była dobrą osobą - to wystarczyło, żeby wciąż widziała go jako człowieka.

\- Tutaj - odpowiedział Hannibal w tym samym momencie, w którym Will odkaszlnął niezręcznie, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Och, Will... - Alana natychmiast ruszyła do niego, ale zatrzymała się gwałtownie w pół kroku i Graham skrzywił się mimowolnie. Musiała zauważyć siniak na jego policzku. - Hannibal, na Boga, jeśli ty mu to zrobiłeś… - Zacisnęła szczękę, odwracając się do Lectera ze zdradzonymi, oburzonymi oczami. - To nie jest "pomoc", jaką miałam na myśli!

\- To nie jego wina - odezwał się cicho Will, nie podnosząc wzroku. Nadal rozpracowywał, jak powinien się zachowywać przy obcych, a jednocześnie wstyd, jaki czuł przy Alanie, przy kimś _znajomym_ , wcale mu nie pomagał. - Dzisiaj rano uderzył mnie jeden z policjantów, bo ośmieliłem się mu zadać pytanie - mruknął z przebrzmiewającą w słowach ironią. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Hann-- doktor Lecter zatrzymał go, zanim zdążył uderzyć drugi raz.

\- Will...

Wiedział, że Alana patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem i zwinął dłonie w pięści. Nie chciał, żeby tak na niego patrzyła. Nie Alana. W innym życiu mógłby próbować starać się o jej względy.

\- Nie musisz się o niego niepokoić - oznajmił delikatnie Hannibal, podchodząc o krok i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Alany tak, jak zrobił to wobec Willa kilkanaście minut wcześniej. - Jest pod dobrą opieką. Will, wstań, proszę.

Graham rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie - nie uzgadniali tego wcześniej - ale posłusznie się podniósł, po czym, po chwili zastanowienia, skłonił głowę przed doktor Bloom.

Ta zaś po prostu wzięła go za rękę. Zwykły, ciepły gest, który nim poruszył.

\- Zabrałabym cię sama, gdybym miała wystarczająco wiele pieniędzy - wyznała niemal przepraszająco. - Nie wierzę, że ty je zabiłeś.

\- Cóż, ja nie wierzę w to również - odparł zwięźle, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Hannibalowi nad ramieniem Alany. Lecter jedynie uniósł brew. - I dziękuję - dodał już bardziej miękko, skupiony z powrotem na doktor Bloom. - Twoje słowa wiele dla mnie znaczą.

\- Beverly też nie wierzy w twoją winę - oświadczyła twardo Alana. - Może na początku, ale teraz…

Ktoś odchrząknął w progu i cała trójka odwróciła się do wejścia, zaskoczona. A przynajmniej Will i Alana, gdyż przez twarz Hannibala przemknęła irytacja i zniecierpliwienie, zresztą szybko zamaskowane zwykłym uprzejmym wyrazem. Może nieco bardziej napiętym niż zwykle.

\- Domyślam się, że brak drzwi może służyć za pewne usprawiedliwienie, panno Lounds, ale doceniłbym, gdyby poczekała pani na zaproszenie przed wejściem do mojego domu - stwierdził krótko.

Niewysoka kobieta w obcisłym stroju, kozakach i z burzą rudych loków uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, kompletnie niespeszona jego wypowiedzią. W rękach trzymała sporą brązową kopertę, ale spojrzenie przeszywająco niebieskich oczu nie spoczęło na Lecterze, a na Willu, który poruszył się pod nim niekomfortowo. Nie klęczał i nie miał na sobie obroży, a coś mu mówiło, że panna Lounds - jak nazwał ją Hannibal i na której skupiła się uwaga wszystkich w pokoju - nie była równie wyrozumiała, co Alana. 

\- Mam zaproszenie - odparła gładko. - Własne. I fakt, że mnie zatrudniasz, nie oznacza, że będę wchodziła przez tylne drzwi jak służba. A może… _ooch_ , to dla _niego_ , prawda? - Wskazała ruchem głowy Grahama, nawet jeśli było to niepotrzebne, odkąd ani na moment nie spuściła z niego rozbawionego, głodnego wzroku. - Nie chciałeś, żebym go zobaczyła.

\- I nadal nie chcę - przerwał jej sucho Lecter. Wyciągnął dłoń po kopertę. - Gdybyś zechciała mi to oddać i wyjść, byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny. Pieniądze prześlę na twoje konto jeszcze dziś wieczorem, panno Lounds.

\- Pracujesz z nią?! - Alana uniosła brew, najwyraźniej wzięta z zaskoczenia i to niezbyt przyjemnego. Freddie zamachała jej teatralnie koniuszkami palców, podczas gdy Hannibal wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ona dla mnie, czasami. Potrzebowałem, żeby zebrała parę informacji, a - jako dziennikarka - wie, jak to zrobić najszybciej i najskuteczniej.

\- O tak. - Freddie uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc bliżej do Willa, który mimowolnie cofnął się o krok. - Zdjęcia zdecydowanie nie oddawały ci sprawiedliwości. - Przesunęła sugestywnie odzianym w skórzaną rękawiczkę palcem po piersi Grahama. - Taka ładna buzia. Aż szkoda, że ktoś ci ją uszkodził. Chociaż może - zerknęła na Lectera ze znaczącym uśmiechem - ty wcale tego nie żałujesz. Mogłeś nabrać pewnych… _upodobań_ w dzieciństwie.

Nikt z obecnych nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ręka Grahama wystrzeliła w powietrze i złapał Freddie za nadgarstek, zaciskając wokół niego palce w żelaznym uścisku. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, pozwalając, by na twarz wypłynął mu dziwny, twardy uśmiech. 

\- Nie mówiono ci nigdy, że nierozsądnie jest denerwować ludzi, którzy zostali skazani za zabicie czterech młodych dziewcząt?

\- Will! - Alana obróciła się do niego z otwartymi szeroko ze zdumienia oczami. - Puść ją natychmiast!

Graham zauważył, że Hannibal nie wtrącił się w ogóle, zamiast tego obserwując go z zainteresowaniem, ale i tak dostosował się do polecenia Alany, ostentacyjnie rozluźniając uścisk. Wyrwał jednak Freddie kopertę, po czym wręczył ją Lecterowi. Rudowłosa kobieta cofnęła się, patrząc na niego w kompletnie inny sposób niż przed chwilą.

\- _To mówi!_ \- zironizowała, ale w jej oczach pojawił się respekt, chociaż usta wykrzywił pogardliwy uśmieszek. - Wydaje mi się, że jednak cię źle oceniłam, Will.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wielu ludzi popełnia ten sam błąd - odpowiedział cicho, nie przestając się samemu uśmiechać.

 

*-*

 

_"'Nierozsądnie jest denerwować ludzi, którzy zostali skazani za zabicie czterech młodych dziewcząt', Graham radzi, a potem dodaje, że często jest oceniany jedynie na podstawie niewinnego wyglądu: dużych, budzących zaufanie oczu i chłopięcych loków, podczas gdy prawda o nim jest o wiele bardziej przerażająca"_ , przeczytał na głos Jack, a następnie uderzył pięścią w biurko, na którym stał laptop. Był sam w swoim gabinecie, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed chęcią odreagowania na czymkolwiek swojego gniewu. Nie dość, że słyszał, co spotkało dziś nad ranem tego policjanta, wobec którego Graham okazał nieposłuszeństwo, to jeszcze teraz ten morderca chełpił się swoimi zabójstwami i groził dziennikarce, a Lecter jedynie stał z boku i mu na to pozwalał!

Musiał to ukrócić. Może i nie powinien angażować się osobiście w taką sprawę, ale morderstwa praktycznie się już nie zdarzały. A teraz, gdy dorwali wreszcie seryjnego zabójcę, nawet nie mogli wymierzyć mu należytej sprawiedliwości, nie mogli pomścić tych dziewczyn. Co z ich rodzinami? Co miał powiedzieć _ich rodzinom?_ Musiał stać i tłumaczyć, że system nie przewidywał odstępstw od reguły, że Graham został sprzedany, ale mogli mieć nadzieję, że trafi do kogoś, kto go odpowiednio ukarze. Tymczasem trafił w ręce psychoterapeuty, który głaskał po głowie osobę zdolną do wielokrotnych zabójstw z zimną krwią. Która miała tę krew na rękach.

Crawford nie mógłby spojrzeć w oczy ani sobie w lustrze, ani żadnemu z członków tych rodzin, gdyby czegoś z tym nie zrobił. Will Graham sam odebrał sobie prawo do życia, kiedy zabił pierwszą ze studentek.

Bella wspominała, że przyjęcia doktora Lectera odbywały się zawsze dziesiątego dnia każdego miesiąca. Jack przeniósł wzrok na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz i uśmiechnął się ponuro; zostały trzy dni. Wtedy będzie miał swoją szansę.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal zaparkował samochód w jednej z bocznych uliczek i wysiadł z niego, zapinając szczelniej gruby, beżowy płaszcz, gdy zawiał mroźny wiatr, oprószając go śniegiem. Resztę drogi musiał pokonać na pieszo, ale na szczęście nie było to daleko. I, co już było mniej szczęściem, a bardziej jego świadomym wyborem, trasa była rzadko używana. Teraz pozostało jedynie zaczekać, aż ofiara sama przyjdzie; z tego, co wiedział, powinno być to za… Zerknął na zegarek i uśmiechnął się. Chwilę, dosłownie. Wczoraj śledził jej powrót do podrzędnego motelu, w którym wynajmowała pokój, a dzisiejszy dyżur w pracy kończył się o tej samej godzinie, co i wtedy.

Westchnął, obserwując, jak jego oddech zmienił się w parę na zimnym powietrzu. Po ukazaniu się artykułu Freddie musiał wyjść na chwilę, by odetchnąć. Był niezadowolony, tak, widział też, jak bardzo to poruszyło Willem, który zamknął się na górze. Co prawda, udało mu się nakłonić pannę Lounds do zdjęcia go ze strony za dodatkowy pieniężny bonus, ale szkoda została już uczyniona. Nawet droga Alana wspominała Willa z większą rezerwą niż wcześniej.

Oczywiście, wyskok Grahama miał też pewne… interesujące strony. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Will zareagował jak drażniony kijem pies, który w końcu łapie zębami za krzywdzącą go rękę. Jednak Hannibal widział w tym coś więcej. Widział cień eleganckiego stworzenia, którego sama aura potrafiłaby zdominować otoczenie. Widział to, czym Will mógł się stać.

Zwłaszcza pod jego nadzorem. Uśmiechnął się, usatysfakcjonowany. Być może będzie musiał zniszczyć Willa takiego, jaki jest teraz, rozdeptać resztki jego sumienia i uformować na własny obraz i podobieństwo, ale akt tworzenia był równie piękny - o ile nie piękniejszy - jak i ten śmierci. I choć William mógłby wyglądać wspaniale, rozciągnięty na jego stole z otworzoną klatką piersiową, w której wciąż biłoby serce, to jednak Hannibal o wiele bardziej chciał zajrzeć do środka jego głowy. Rozbić czaszkę i dowiedzieć się, co jest tam ukryte.

\- Doktor Lecter? - Za nim rozległ się zmarznięty, nieco zaskoczony głos Carlosa Dreencha. - Co pan tu robi?

Hannibal obrócił się spokojnie, skłaniając odrobinę głowę.

\- Przyszedłem w sprawie Willa, oficerze. Zdaje się, że jeszcze nie wyciągnąłem odpowiednich konsekwencji.

\- Oczywiście! - wybuchnął z oburzeniem Carlos, choć w jego małych oczkach rozbłysła mściwa radość na myśl, że wreszcie ten parszywy sukinkot zostanie ukarany, a jemu być może skapnie coś ze stołu Lectera. Powszechnie było wiadome, że doktor był bogaty; raczej stać go było na sowitą rekompensatę i Dreench zamierzał się o nią upomnieć. - Co dokładnie zamierza mu pan zrobić? Doktorze?

Hannibal jedynie zbliżył się o ostatni krok i - zanim _Carlos_ zdążył cokolwiek zrobić - zatkał mu zręcznie usta chusteczką nasączoną chloroformem, a potem z gracją schwycił pod ramiona upadające ciało.

 

*-*

 

Will siedział w skórzanym fotelu ze szklanką whisky w ręku, podwędzoną z barku, wpatrując się w leżącą przed nim na biurku kopertę od rudowłosej dziennikarki. Hannibala nie było w domu. Nie wiedział, gdzie wyszedł i pewnie przy odrobinie inwencji twórczej - przykładowo wybiciu okna - mógłby uciec, ale nic by przez to nie zyskał.

Lepiej, żeby na razie został tam, gdzie przynosiło mu to korzyści: był - poza tym jednym incydentem z narkotykami - traktowany normalnie, a Lecter - z tylko jemu wiadomych powodów - obiecał pomoc w zemście. I, jeśli Will miał osądzać po swoim śnie, całkiem skuteczną. 

Pochylił się i ściągnął kopertę z blatu, a następnie ją rozerwał, pozwalając, by jej zawartość wysypała mu się na kolana.

Wystarczyło, że zostanie z nim do tego momentu, a potem wreszcie wyda policji i ucieknie. Może - może niekoniecznie policji. Ale postara się, by Hannibal otrzymał to, na co zasłużył.

Zignorował akta i podniósł jedno ze zdjęć ogromnego, szarego budynku, przed którym stało kilkoro dzieci. Mógł odnaleźć na nim siebie - niewysokiego i wychudzonego chłopca o zapadniętych policzkach, które jeszcze bardziej uwydatniały jego wielkie oczy. Mimowolnie jego usta wykrzywił grymas, kiedy zauważył siniaki na drobnych rękach w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie przypinano go na noc pasami do łóżka. Oderwał wzrok od siebie, przesunął go nieco wyżej i zesztywniał.

_Nienienie, Hannibal nie mógł tego zobaczyć!_ Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to była jego pierwsza myśl, ale zebrał trzęsącymi się rękoma zdjęcia, na których widniała równie posiniaczona blondynka z zaciętymi, rdzawobrązowymi oczami doktora Lectera, patrząca prosto w kamerę, a potem wrzucił je do kominka.

Stał obok, ściskając w dłoni szklankę z alkoholem i przyglądał się, jak zdjęcia zwijały się wśród płomieni, roztapiając. Może w dzisiejszym ataku nie chodziło jedynie o niego. Jeżeli Mischa również była wśród… _zdolniejszych_ dzieci, pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego jej brata tam nie było? W końcu Will do tej pory nie wiedział, jaki dar posiada doktor Lecter.

Zanurzył usta w palącym płynie, zamyślony. Może nie wiedział _teraz_ , ale już niedługo to się zmieni.


	8. OGŁOSZENIE

Na początku przepraszam za to, że to nie jest nowy rozdział, tylko ogłoszenie :(. Wiem, że powinien się już pojawić nowy, jako że ostatni wstawiałam w Sylwestra, ale mam teraz dosłowne urwanie głowy z zaliczaniem ćwiczeń, pracą proseminaryjną (taki a la licencjat na studiach jednolitych, przynajmniej moich, masakra - nie daje papierka, tylko ocenę, a męczyć się trzeba tak samo ;p) i różnymi deadline'ami, a pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia zaczyna mi się już sesja, także nowego rozdziału będzie można się spodziewać dopiero jakoś w połowie lutego ;//... Przepraszam za to najmocniej, ale nie mam kiedy nawet siąść do pisania, więc po prostu muszę mieć nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, kochani... Jeszcze raz przepraszam i dziękuję z góry za cierpliwość i zrozumienie <3\. Ściskam mocno ;*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą wstawiam rozdział w połowie lutego xD. Został mi, co prawda, jeszcze ostatni egzamin z siedmiu, ale to już nieważne, nie ;p. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba po tak długiej przerwie, zwłaszcza że pisałam go wczoraj w nocy, więc jest delikatnie krótszy od dwóch ostatnich... Rany, teraz się stresuję xDD  
> Dedykacja tym razem dla Loreen i Elgared <3 ;****

Carlos - nadal nieprzytomny, ale dla bezpieczeństwa związany i zakneblowany - wciąż leżał w pojemnym bagażniku Bentley'a Arnage w momencie, kiedy Hannibal wchodził do salonu. A także, gdy Hannibal moment później znieruchomiał.

Wszędzie były porozrzucane meble. Skórzane fotele musiały zostać pocięte czymś ostrym, a reszta rzeczy była po prostu połamana lub stłuczona. Dopiero po chwili milczącego szoku Lecter odnalazł wzrokiem Willa, stojącego przy oknie. Graham wydawał się być odcięty od rzeczywistości, zapatrzony w wirujący za szybą śnieg.

\- Will? - spytał ostrożnie Lecter. Utrzymał ton głosu miękkim na wypadek, gdyby Will doznał jakieś traumy. - Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Zostałeś zaatakowany pod moją nieobecność?

Dopiero wtedy Graham dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek usłyszał. Odwrócił się do swojego gospodarza z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy i na wpół pustą szklanką whisky, którą trzymał w ręku. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały od wypitego alkoholu.

\- Och, nie, nie - zaprzeczył z powstrzymywanym parsknięciem śmiechu i upił kolejny łyk. - To wszystko ja. Bałem się, że nie wrócisz i wpadłem w panikę.

Hannibal uniósł brwi o milimetr wyżej. To wszystko było dziełem Willa?

\- Słucham? 

Will potrząsnął głową. Na jego ustach zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Wybacz. Tak naprawdę chciałem cię sprowokować do jakiejś żywszej reakcji. Udało mi się?

Lecter zamknął na chwilę oczy. Miał prawo skrzywdzić Grahama. Miał prawo wziąć bat lub zwykły skórzany pas i go wychłostać, póki nie zacznie krwawić. Mógł odebrać mu wszystkie przywileje i zacząć traktować tak, jak reszta ludzi traktowała swoich niewolników. Jednak powstrzymywała go nie tylko opinia Alany i własny niesmak względem podobnych metod. Także, a może nawet bardziej, ciekawość, dlaczego Will to w ogóle zrobił.

\- To jedyny powód? - odezwał się wreszcie z wykalkulowanym spokojem. Wiedział, że zirytuje Grahama, nie dając mu tego, czego chciał. Zwłaszcza jeśli ten pragnął przetestować obowiązujące go granice. Prawie jak dziecko, które dostawało publicznie teatralnego ataku wściekłości po tym, jak została mu odmówiona upragniona zabawka.

Will równie spokojnie wyciągnął rękę ze szklanką i ją upuścił. Nawet na chwilę nie oderwał wyzywającego wzroku od Hannibala. Wąskie usta psychiatry wykrzywił lekki grymas na dźwięk tłuczonego kryształu, ale rozprzestrzeniająca się na drogim dywanie ciemnobursztynowa plama już go tak nie zainteresowała.

\- Jesteś świadom, że będę musiał cię za to ukarać, William? - zapytał bez jakichkolwiek emocji w głosie. - Nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyjścia.

\- Może nie chcę ci go pozostawić.

Hannibal wpatrywał się w Grahama przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim nareszcie nie skinął ledwie dostrzegalnie głową.

Will nawet nie zdążył zasłonić się ramieniem, kiedy Lecter praktycznie śmignął przez pokój i uderzył jego głową o ścianę. Oczy wywróciły się mu białkami do góry, a usta rozchyliły, gdy osuwał się bezwładnie na ziemię. Hannibal złapał go w niemal ostatnim momencie, po czym zaczął wlec do piwnicy.

 

*-*

 

Tym, co obudziło Grahama, nie był nawet nieprzyjemny, ćmiący ból głowy, o nie. To byłoby za łatwe. Stanowczo za łatwe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę dotychczasowe wydarzenia w jego życiu. Teraz, gdy próbował mrugać i mrużyć oczy, by wyostrzyć rozmazany obraz przed nimi, zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty swojego poprzedniego postępowania. Ilość wypitego alkoholu pomogła mu przekonać samego siebie, że zniszczenie salonu Hannibala będzie doskonałą rzeczą, trzy w jednym, fantastyczna umowa: z jednej strony weźmie na nim choć cząstkowy odwet, z drugiej sprawdzi, na ile może sobie pozwolić, a z trzeciej być może uda mu się sprowokować Lectera do użycia daru podczas napadu gniewu.

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak bardzo tego nie przemyślał. Dar Hannibala nawet nie musiał być aktywny. Mógł mieć pasywny tak samo, jak Alana albo Bedelia. Aktywne dary były rzadkością. Poza tym wyprowadzenie go z równowagi prezentowało się obecnie jako zadanie wymagające czegoś znacznie większego i bardziej skomplikowanego niż jedynie pocięcia i poprzewracania paru mebli.

\- Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, Will. - Przyjemny głos Lectera dobiegał gdzieś z przodu i Will ociężale uniósł głowę, momentalnie krzywiąc się, gdy ból od razu stał się bardziej intensywny. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma związane ręce. Że w ogóle jest przywiązany do krzesła. Szarpnął się z jękiem, kiedy powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, co się dzieje. - Dobrze jest cię znów powitać wśród żywych.

\- Przyjemność jest tylko - tylko po twojej stronie - wymamrotał niewyraźnie. Miał wrażenie, że jego język był zrobiony z ołowiu, tak ciężko było mu nim poruszać. - Poda- podałeś mi coś…?

\- Niewielką dawkę chlorku suksametonium - wyjaśnił spokojnie Hannibal. - Nie chciałem, abyś zrobił sobie krzywdę podczas szarpaniny z więzami. Poza tym zależy mi na twoim dobrym zachowaniu. Mamy przecież gościa.

\- G-gościa? - powtórzył Will, nieco otępiały, po czym po raz pierwszy powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Z tego, co mógł powiedzieć, przypominało ono sporą salę operacyjną, więc prawdopodobnie było przerobioną piwnicą. Jedyne dwa elementy, które nie pasowały do całości, to były trzy dodatkowe lodówki i… Graham zamrugał, a potem rozchylił usta w szoku, który jednocześnie wcale szokiem nie był. Do metalowego stołu był przywiązany policjant, który go uderzył. Był zakneblowany, ale ciągle ruszał głową na lewo i prawo, jakby próbował wciąż zaprzeczyć sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Hannibal zdążył go już pozbawić koszuli i spodni, zostawiając w samych slipkach.

\- Dokładnie tak, Will - potwierdził, okrążając stół i podchodząc bliżej do Grahama. Ten odsunął się do tyłu na tyle, na ile mógł, ograniczony krzesłem, wykrzywiony w czymś, co do nie do końca było odrazą lub wściekłością. - Stwierdziłem, że skoro tak bardzo chcesz być ukarany, to mogę postarać się załatwić te dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.

\- Najpierw zabijesz jego, potem mnie? - Graham przesunął językiem po wargach, żeby zaraz obnażyć zęby niczym ranne, zagonione w róg zwierzę. Nie prosił Lectera, by puścił swoją ofiarę. Wiedział, że to nie miałoby sensu: Hannibal i tak by nie uwolnił policjanta, a jedynie nabrał pogardy dla Willa. Poza tym… Will sam nie był pewien, czy chciałby zobaczyć tego mężczyznę znów na wolności. - A może ja będę jedynie torturowany, huh?

Hannibal pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Will nigdy go nie zawodził. Strach czynił go niegrzecznym, ale nie uległym. Jedna z wielu rzeczy, jakie sprawiały, że był tak interesujący.

\- Alana widziała cię jako kruchą filiżankę, na którą należy uważać oraz za wszelką cenę chronić. Ty jednak… - zawiesił głos, zamyślony. Ujął delikatnie twarz Willa w swoją dłoń, ignorując szarpnięcie się w odpowiedzi, i przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. - Jesteś bardziej jak niebezpieczna mangusta, którą pragnąłbym mieć pod progiem swojego domu w razie przypełznięcia węża.

Will poczekał, aż Lecter nieznacznie wsunie kciuk do jego ust, by móc zacisnąć na nim zęby. Hannibal odruchowo wyrwał rękę, zaskoczony, ale jego uśmiech - zamiast zniknąć - jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Will za to roześmiał się z chorą satysfakcją w głosie.

\- Taka zabawa już ci się nie podoba, doktorze? - zaszydził.

\- Gdyby nie to, że staram się nie pozostawiać swojego DNA na ofiarach, kontynuowalibyśmy ją - odparł Lecter, całkowicie opanowany, jeżeli nie liczyć rozbawionego błysku w oczach. - Co zaś do odpowiedzi na twoje poprzednie pytanie, William, to wierzę, że brzmi ona "nie". Będziesz uczestniczył, nawet pasywnie, w śmierci drogiego Carlosa, a tobie, oczywiście, nie stanie się bezpośrednio nic złego. Przy okazji, Carlos spadł nam jak z nieba. Za dwa dni urządzam comiesięczne przyjęcie i konieczne stało się uzupełnienie zapasów mięsa.

Will otworzył szerzej oczy. Nie Widział tego. Jakim cudem tego nie Zobaczył?! Nawet jeśli nie miał Wzroku, jego dar był w jakimś stopniu z nim związany. Widział, że doktor Lecter był zabójcą, że to on zamordował te studentki, ale- ale teraz… Nie. Nie, nie, nie.

\- Nie licz, że będę na tej kolacji - wycedził przez zęby. Hannibal ukrył uśmiech, żeby zaraz podejść do stołu i wziąć skalpel do ręki.

\- Twoja kolacja zacznie się jeszcze dzisiaj i będzie trwała dotąd, dopóki ja nie powiem, że nastał jej koniec - oznajmił, w międzyczasie zaznaczając czarnym markerem obszar na udzie, z którego miał zamiar wyciąć pierwszy kawałek. Na Carlosa i jego rozpaczliwie potrząsanie głową nikt nie zwracał uwagi. - To właśnie będzie twoja kara. Chociaż ktoś mógłby to nazwać nagrodą - dodał. Posłał Willowi rozbawiony uśmiech, na co ten jedynie potrząsnął głową.

\- Ktoś zdegenerowany. Stworzenie porzucone w szpitalu i przeznaczone na śmierć, któremu jednak udało się przeżyć i stać potworem. Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym…

\- Nie zmuszę, Will? - Hannibal wpadł mu płynnie w słowo. Nawet nie przerwał swojej pracy. Założył rękawiczki i zaczął wycinać mięso. Carlos wył i wrzeszczał za kneblem, ale żaden z pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn nadal nie poświęcił mu choćby jednego spojrzenia. 

Graham zacisnął zęby, gdy patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od krwi ściekającej po bladej, owłosionej łydce aż na podłogę. Od czerwonych płatów mięśni i tłuszczu lądujących w metalowej misce z mokrym plaśnięciem. Hannibal miał rację, mógł go zmusić do zjedzenia któregoś z kawałków, ale potem sam byłby zmuszony do sprzątania wymiocin Willa.

\- Nie. _Nie_ \- powiedział zduszonym głosem. Musiał zmienić taktykę. - Uważasz mnie za swoją zabawkę, doktorze? Dlatego to robisz? Wydawało mi się, że- mimo wszystko-- gdzieś w tobie jest coś, co być może mogłoby--

\- Oczywiście, że o ciebie dbam, Will, jeśli o to chciałeś się spytać - przerwał mu cierpliwie Lecter. Teraz przeniósł się ze skalpelem wyżej, na klatkę piersiową; tam, gdzie mięso było chude i delikatne. - Myślisz, że inaczej ruszyłbym w ślad za osobą, która cię obraziła? - spytał retorycznie, choć coś w wyrazie jego rdzawobrązowych oczu wskazywało, że to nie był jedyny powód, zdecydowanie nie.

Will ściągnął brwi, zdesperowany.

\- To dlaczego…?

\- Ponieważ chcę ci pokazać, kim możesz się stać - odpowiedział po prostu. Zupełnie tak, jakby to zdanie było wystarczające. Jakby Will miał skinąć głową i je zaakceptować. Przyjąć jako swoją nową filozofię i za nią podążyć. - Nie pragnę narzucać ci niczego, zwłaszcza że obiecałem ci pomoc w dokonaniu zemsty, ale _narzucę_ , jeśli nie pozostawisz mi innego wyjścia.

\- Więc mój jedyny wybór to opcja zgodna z twoją wolą albo zostanie do niej zmuszonym? - Will uniósł wolno brew, uśmiechając się gorzko. Posłał znaczące spojrzenie swoim więzom i ociężałym członkom. - Nie wygląda mi to na partnerstwo, doktorze.

\- W takim razie pozwól mi zaproponować wymianę. - Hannibal odłożył skalpel, żeby móc się odwrócić całkowicie w stronę Grahama. Wytarł zakrwawione dłonie w ręcznik. Jego twarz pozostawała nieczytelna, ale w minimalnych ruchach ust Will mógł wyczytać zainteresowanie. - Coś, co chciałbyś ode mnie otrzymać w zamian za zjedzenie surowego kawałka mięsa. I nie, nasz gość nie posiada żadnych chorób. Zajrzałem do jego karty zdrowia, a w niezbędnych przypadkach przeprowadziłem dodatkowe testy. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Dobrze. Dobrze, teraz Will miał już przedstawioną prawdziwą możliwość wyboru. Coś, co chciał uzyskać od samego początku tej cholernej nocy. I jeżeli w zamian za nią musiał zamknąć oczy i zmusić się do przełknięcia fragmentu ludzkiego ciała, to… Niech i tak będzie. Świetnie. Hannibal i tak zamierzał tego od niego zażądać, a przynajmniej tym sposobem będzie mógł coś sam uzyskać. To było - to było rozsądne wyjście. Najlepsze w tej sytuacji.

\- Zgoda - powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem. - Proszę bardzo, zróbmy to. Mam ci powiedzieć już teraz, czego chcę w zamian?

Hannibal lekko skłonił głowę, po czym wybrał z miski niewielki kawałek mięsa i nieco osuszył go z krwi sterylną ściereczką.

\- Wyjaw mi, co jest twoim darem. - Will nie przegapił lekkiego drgnięcia Lectera, co wywołało ponury uśmiech na jego twarzy. Dobrze, czyli doktor nie spodziewał się tego pytania. - Masz cechy Myśliciela, Lidera, Analit--

\- Mam cechy większości, a ty wymagasz ode mnie bym ci zaufał, mimo że na to nie zapracowałeś - przerwał mu z zaskakującym chłodem Lecter, podchodząc bliżej. W palcach - już bez rękawiczek - trzymał mięso. - Otwórz usta.

Graham zacisnął je, a następnie pokręcił wolno głową, odmawiając. Patrzył twardo na Hannibala, póki ten nie westchnął, a jego wargi nie wykrzywiły się w coś na kształt aprobującego uśmiechu.

\- Nie posiadam żadnego daru.

Will nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, czyniąc z twarzy nieczytelną maskę, a zamiast tego rozchylił bez pośpiechu usta. Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Hannibalem w momencie, gdy miał wkładane pomiędzy wargi krwiste mięso; utrzymywał go też, kiedy je spokojnie przeżuwał i przełykał, powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Czy był to kawałek uda, pleców, czy nawet i parujące serce, w które by się wgryzał - nie stanowiło to już dla niego żadnej różnicy. Żaden mięsień na twarzy Willa nie drgnął też na widok pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu doktora Lectera.

Każdy z nich był świadomy, że wąż nie zmusił Ewy do ugryzienia jabłka. Hades nie przekonał Persefony siłą do rozgryzienia ziaren granatu. One - tak samo, jak i Will - dokonały własnego wyboru.

Dlatego Hannibal spoglądał na niego z mroczną fascynacją w oczach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każdy kudos to nowy smok dla naszej brązowowłosej i niebieskookiej Khaleesi :DD  
> (I know, I know, to stąd ten kawałek o jedzeniu serca, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, haha)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już nigdy nie obiecam, że zrobię coś w przyspieszonym terminie, bo znowu wstawiam w normalnym, za co przepraszam ;*** Myślałam, że po skończeniu sesji będzie łatwiej, a już zarzucono nas projektami, wtf. W każdym razie, w ramach rekompensaty, rozdział jest dwa razy dłuższy niż zazwyczaj :D. Dedykacja zaś dla dancey94 <3

_Otaczała ich szarość. Kolory były wyprane i bezbarwne, jakby ktoś celowo odebrał im życie. Tak, jak i mieszkańcom płonącego miasta. Tym razem jednak nie tylko oni płonęli._

_Dr Lecter odwrócił się do Willa z twarzą pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu - nie zmarszczyła się w bólu nawet wtedy, gdy płomienie zwęgliły mu skórę i skręciły włosy. Will odskoczył, przerażony i pośliznął się w kałuży krwi. Była wszędzie. Wypływała spod ubrań i jednocześnie przez nie przesiąkała, czyniąc ciężkimi._

_\- Mylimasis… - Głos Hannibala był aksamitny i egzotyczny jak zwykle, jakby jego mięso wcale nie skwierczało na żywym ogniu, odsłonięte i poczerniałe. - Nie obawiaj się. Śmierć to jedynie początek._

 

*-*

 

Phyllis stanęła przed ogromnym lustrem i przyłożyła do siebie przepiękną, srebrzystą suknię. Wspaniale podkreślała jej urodę, musiała to przyznać. Zwłaszcza jej włosy, starannie ułożone w hebanowe loki, wyglądały doskonale na subtelnie mieniącym się tle.

\- Nie będę mógł od ciebie oderwać oczu przez cały wieczór - odezwał się znienacka Jack, stając tuż za nią. Położył żonie dłonie na ramionach i pocałował ją z miłością, kiedy ta odchyliła głowę do tyłu, obdarzając go rozbawionym uśmiechem. - Bella. Moja Bella. Chciałem, żebyś się nią stała od momentu, gdy gromada włoskich chłopców biegła za tobą, wołając tak za tobą. _Bella, bella, bella._

\- Cóż, może to właśnie jest mój cel - odparła spokojnie Phyllis. - Żebyś nie mógł oderwać ode mnie wzroku i dzięki temu nie przyniósł mi wstydu, próbując zemścić się na cudzym niewolniku podczas przyjęcia wydawanego przez jego właściciela.

Mięsień w szczęce Crawforda drgnął i mężczyzna odsunął się, czując znajomy gniew wrzący pod skórą.

\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że mam darować _mordercy?_ Will Graham nie jest pospolitym złodziejem, Bello - warknął. Ściskał w ręku niepozorną, brązową teczkę. - Tym razem system nie okazał się wystarczający. Spójrz! - Trzasnął teczką o toaletkę i Bella zacisnęła zęby, rzucając podirytowane spojrzenie najpierw mężowi, a potem rozsypanym aktom. Zdjęcia martwych dziewczyn leżały pośród otwartych kosmetyków. - Jedna z nich, Cassie Boyle, osierociła kilkumiesięczne dziecko! Jakim trzeba być potworem, by zamordować młodą matkę?! - Głos Jacka odbił się dudniącym echem w pokoju i Phyllis westchnęła. Obróciła się, kładąc dłoń na jego twarzy i obracając ją ku sobie.

\- Posłuchaj - powiedziała cierpliwie. - Rozumiem. Wiem, że chcesz, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, ale odpowiadanie przemocą na przemoc nie jest wyjściem. Nie chcę mieć męża-zabójcy, Jack. - Ramiona Crawforda opadły lekko, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Belli. - Pozwól, żeby do Willa wróciła karma. Żaden zły uczynek nie ujdzie bezkarnie, jednak ty nie przykładaj do tego ręki. Myśl rozsądnie, Jack. Nie dopuść, by emocje cię zaślepiły.

Crawford odwrócił na moment wzrok. Świadomość, że Graham chodził żywy i zadbany była jak cierń w ropiejącej ranie. Wywiad z Lounds i to, jak ten cholerny zabójca pysznił się swoimi czynami, jedynie wbił ten kolec głębiej, roznosząc zakażenie na cały organizm. Dlatego Jack tylko potrząsnął głową i przycisnął usta do dłoni swojej wspaniałej Belli.

\- Obiecuję.

 

*-*

 

Will również stał przed lustrem. Miał na sobie eleganckie, ciemne spodnie i błękitną koszulę, która podkreślała kolor jego oczu. Właśnie zawiązywał doskonale dobrany krawat, do końca przeistaczając się w jednego z niczym niewyróżniających się gości na wieczornym przyjęciu. Po tym, co ostatnio się wydarzyło, zaczął… bardziej tolerować Lectera. Może i było to irracjonalne, jako że psychiatra na jego oczach zamordował człowieka i dał mu do zjedzenia kawałek ciała, ale-- tamten policjant jako pierwszy podniósł rękę na Willa. I chociaż samo to nie było powodem do odebrania mu życia, nie było jednak również specjalną zachętą do jego obrony. Nazwijcie to starobiblijną sprawiedliwością, ale Grahama niezbyt obchodziło, czy zaczynał odzwierciedlać Lectera dzięki swojemu darowi, czy może przyczyną była jego własna natura, wreszcie nieskrępowana przez społeczne konwenanse.

\- Will? - Hannibal stał na progu. Nie wchodził dalej, perfekcyjnie stwarzając pozory, że szanuje prywatność Grahama. Will podniósł na niego wzrok w lustrze, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy odwracaniem się. Lecter i tak powie to, co zamierzał. I rzeczywiście: - Po wydarzeniach z Carlosem zaczęły się plotki, że nie traktuję cię jak niewolnika - oznajmił monotonnie i Will skinął głową, równie wyprany z emocji.

\- Wiem.

\- Uznałem, że dziś wieczorem powinniśmy zrobić coś, co pokaże innym, że jesteśmy tego świadomi.

\- Co? - Graham wreszcie się obrócił, niemal obnażając zęby. - Zabierzesz mi te ubrania i wsadzisz w worek, w którym mnie przywiozłeś? - wycedził. - Założysz obrożę i będziesz raził prądem co kilka sekund? Każesz obsłużyć gości pod stołem?

Na twarzy Lectera pojawiło się ledwie skrywane rozbawienie.

\- Nic tak wulgarnego, Will, zapewniam. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślałem bardziej o tym, by nie zakładać ci obroży w ogóle i usadzić przy stole na miejscu honorowego gościa.

Will poczuł, jak usta mu się mimowolnie otwierają, więc zamknął je pośpiesznie.

\- Słucham? - Uniósł brew. - Hannibal, jeśli obawiasz się, że poczuję się urażony klęczeniem i wydam twój sekret, nie ma potrzeby. Nie zrobię tego. Ale to, co proponujesz, jest…

\- Interesujące? - Lecter zrobił parę kroków do przodu, wreszcie wchodząc do pokoju. Wyglądał - jak zwykle - na pełnego gracji w swoim ciemnym garniturze. Nie umknęło uwadze Willa, że kolor jest identyczny z jego własnym krawatem. - Will, jeżeli sądzisz, że nie jestem znudzony wiecznym udawaniem przyzwoitego obywatela, to przemyśl to jeszcze raz.

Graham zwęził oczy.

\- Ryzykowne - zaprzeczył i, oczywiście, kąciki ust Hannibala się lekko uniosły. - Poza tym kłamiesz. Twój mały teatrzyk od zawsze ci się podobał. Lubisz być wilkiem w skórze owcy, karmić społeczeństwo nimi samymi. Robisz to z innego powodu.

\- Z jakiego? - Lecter przechylił głowę, pokazując, że słucha uważnie. Co, jeśli ściany tego domu były na tyle puste i głuche, że to one sprawiły, że pożądał kompanii Willa? Nie, to nie mogło być to. Graham pokręcił głową. Hannibal nie zabiegał o towarzystwo nikogo innego.

\- Jestem drugą stroną tej samej monety - odparł nareszcie i rdzawobrązowe oczy rozbłysły z przyjemności. - Mój dar jest zbyt silny, podczas gdy ty nie masz żadnego. Jednak nasze społeczeństwo zbudowane jest według pewnego porządku: twój zawód i pozycja uzależnione są od daru, jaki posiadasz. Czy to robotnik ze zwiększoną siłą fizyczną, czy matematyk będący Analitykiem, wszystko sprowadza się do tego samego. Jednak niech urodzi się dziecko z darem zbyt potężnym lub go pozbawionym w ogóle i nagle… - Will pstryknął palcami - …wszystko znika. Dziecko staje się wyklęte. Zamyka się je gdzieś w ciemnym miejscu, wypełnionym krzykami i bólem, jak mnie. Albo, jak ciebie, skazuje na bycie pariasem. Miałbyś najniższą pozycję społeczną, byłbyś ubogi i lekceważony. - Graham pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. - Ty jednak pragniesz wła-- - urwał i ściągnął brwi. - Nie, nie władzy - poprawił się. - _Kontroli._ Uwielbiasz kontrolę. Nad swoim ciałem, nad otoczeniem, nad umysłami innych. Dlatego udajesz, że posiadasz jakiś dar. Jesteś na tyle inteligentny, że potrafisz to zrobić. Na tyle sprytny, że oszukałeś nawet posiadaczy Wzroku. I po części mnie. - Will udał, że skłania głowę w podziwie. - Jestem pod wrażeniem, doktorze. Jedyne pytanie, jakie pozostaje, to sposób, w jaki to zrobiłeś. Jak udało się ci ich wszystkich nabrać?

Hannibal obserwował Willa z lekko wygiętymi w uśmiechu ustami i czymś w oczach, czego Will wcześniej nie widział. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi i jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć - zauważył czarująco. - Obowiązki gospodarza wzywają. Najwyraźniej niektóre tajemnice powinny nimi pozostać. Co by nam zostało inaczej do zgłębiania? - Obrócił się i wyszedł nawet pomimo przerwanego w połowie ruchu Willa, który wydawał się chcieć złapać go za ramię.

Zszedł ze schodów i dotarł do drzwi bez zbytniego pośpiechu, lawirując pomiędzy wynajętymi służącymi, którzy rozstawiali potrawy i dekoracje w jadalni. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył, za progiem stała Alana.

\- Doktor Bloom. - Hannibal przekrzywił głowę, pozorując przyjemne zaskoczenie. - Nie za wcześnie?

\- Jedynie o piętnaście minut. - Alana odsłoniła rękaw ośnieżonego płaszcza z humorem w oczach, żeby pokazać mu zegarek. - Wpuścisz mnie do środka czy postanowisz ukarać za bycie chętną do pomocy w przygotowaniach?

Lecter uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony i cofnął się o krok, przepuszczając kobietę. Ujął jej płaszcz, gdy go z siebie ściągnęła, otrzepał ze śniegu i powiesił. Alana wyglądała cudownie w intensywnie czerwonej sukni.

\- Pomoc jest niepotrzebna, ale chęci doceniam zawsze. - Zaprosił ją dalej gestem. - Pozwolę sobie jednak na przypuszczenie, że to nie one były głównym powodem twojego wcześniejszego przyjścia.

\- Nie - westchnęła Alana, roztrzepując nieco wilgotne włosy. - Co z Willem? Wiem, że po zajściu z Freddie się nieco odsunęłam, ale teraz miałam czas, by to przemyśleć. Jego zachowanie było sprowokowane jej zachowaniem, więc nie powinnam była reagować szokiem i rezerwą.

\- Twoja reakcja była całkowicie normalna - zaprzeczył Hannibal. Nawet jeśli zauważył kątem oka stojącego na schodach w milczeniu Willa, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Nie znałaś go od tej strony, a raczej uważałaś za osobę kruchą i stroniącą od ludzi. Dlatego--

\- Dlatego rozmawianie o innych za ich plecami uważa się za brak dobrych manier. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem - wtrącił sarkastycznie Will, odkasłując. Alana drgnęła, zaskoczona, a potem się zaczerwieniła delikatnie na widok podchodzącego do nich Grahama. - Doktorze Lecter. Doktor Bloom.

Hannibal zerknął na niego z czymś na kształt iskier humoru w oczach, a Alana uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zrobiła krok do przodu, by go objąć w powitaniu. Will zamknął oczy, chowając na moment twarz w jej włosach i się relaksując. Mimo że nigdy nie zdołał poznać jej zbyt dobrze, teraz była jedynym normalnym elementem w jego życiu.

\- Cóż, nie byłeś tu, więc nie mieliśmy sposobu na włączenie cię do konwersacji - zauważyła bystro. - Teraz jednak już mamy okazję. Jak się… - urwała i zmarszczyła brwi, wreszcie po raz pierwszy widząc strój Willa. - Nie masz obroży? - spytała, zszokowana. - Wśród tylu obcych ludzi? Hannibal, to wbrew prawu.

\- Nic podobnego - poprawił ją swobodnie. - Jedynie przeciwko prawu zwyczajowemu, jednak ono mnie nie interesuje. Will jest niewinny, czyż nie? - Położył dłoń w dole pleców Grahama, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Alany i podirytowane wypuszczenie powietrza przez Willa. Nawet jeśli insynuował, że łączy ich bliższy związek, to co z tego? - Nie zasługuje na publiczne upokarzanie, a na honorowe miejsce przy stole.

\- Hannibal, naprawdę nie uważam, żeby to było rozsądne. Nie możesz zmienić całego świata od razu. - Alana potrząsnęła głową, zaniepokojona. - Zaprosiłeś Bellę Crawford, a ona przyjdzie z mężem. Gdy Jack zobaczy Willa w--

\- Okay, okay! - Will pospiesznie uniósł obie dłonie do góry, przyciągając do siebie uwagę. Zdecydowanie nie chciał rozmawiać o Jacku. Ani o nim słyszeć. Wiadomość, że tu będzie… Nie. Nie chciał o tym również myśleć. - Kto ma ochotę na piwo? Hann-- _doktor Lecter_ ma zapas przyszykowany specjalnie dla ciebie w kuchni, Alana. Doktor Bloom.

\- Możesz mi mówić po imieniu - powiedziała wolno, wciąż z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie z powodu całej tej sytuacji. - I nie sądzę, aby w tym momencie alkohol był wskazany.

Zanim Will zdążył spróbować przekonać ją, że wręcz przeciwnie, alkohol jest niezwykle wskazany, znowu rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Hannibal cofnął się, by otworzyć drzwi i do środka zaczęli wpływać goście. Część nie rozpoznawała Willa i ci witali się z nim jak z Alaną. Część jednak kojarzyła, kim był i wtedy rozmowy milkły na jego widok na parę sekund, a potem zaczynały się na powrót w przyciszonych, pełnych potępienia szeptach. Will znosił wszystko z tym samym, naprężonym uśmiechem. 

\- Mój ulubiony psychopata. - Freddie stanęła przed nim z niemal głodnym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Grahamem wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia. Wystarczył mu tamten dzień, by wiedzieć, że nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tą kobietą. Najlepiej do końca życia ich obojga.

\- Nawzajem, chociaż raczej nie użyłbym tego przymiotnika - zripostował, zmuszając się, by pozbawić twarz jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. - Co tutaj robisz? Teraz wpuszczają szczury na przyjęcia?

Freddie wybuchnęła śmiechem i strzepała mu niewidzialny pyłek z ramienia, a potem poprawiła kołnierzyk. Will nawet nie drgnął, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że właśnie dała mu znać, że zauważyła ponowny brak obroży.

\- Mogłabym spytać o to samo. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Albo doktora Lectera o to, czy otrzymał zawartość koperty, którą ostatnio tu zostawiłam.

\- Śmiało. - Koperta leżała zamknięta w szufladzie biurka Hannibala. Will postarał się, by wszystko - poza spalonymi zdjęciami Mischy - zostało odłożone na miejsce. - To wasze sprawy. Ja nie zamierzam mieszać się w nic, co dotyczy ciebie.

Freddie wspięła się na palce i nachyliła Willowi do ucha, przez co mięśnie natychmiast mu stężały. Pragnął wziąć prysznic i zmyć z siebie jej dotyk.

\- Już jesteś zamieszany - wyszeptała spokojnie. - Wiem, że to była jego siostra, Willy, a do tej pory nie dostałam telefonu z poleceniem zdobycia większej ilości informacji na jej temat.

Graham znieruchomiał całkowicie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go uderzył prosto w żołądek. Lounds _wiedziała?_ Prawdopodobnie też już miała te informacje zgromadzone i czekające jedynie na sygnał ze strony Hannibala.

\- Ciesz się przyjęciem, póki możesz - dodała z uśmiechem i przycisnęła krwistoczerwone usta do policzka Willa w parodii pocałunku, zostawiając tam odcisk szminki. Zanim Will się obejrzał, już jej nie było. Alana też odeszła gdzieś w trakcie ich rozmowy. Prawdopodobnie do innych gości. Przełknął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Nie mógł dopuścić, by Hannibal dowiedział się o Mischy. Nie. Po prostu nie. Obejrzał się na Lectera i napotkał jego wzrok ponad głowami kilku ostatnich osób.

Hannibal obserwował go cały ten czas.

 

*-*

 

Jack i Bella podeszli do drzwi Lectera jako ostatni. Mieli mały kłopot ze znalezieniem miejsca do parkowania na podwórzu i w końcu zastawili wyjazd z garażu.

\- Wątpię, że doktor Lecter będzie chciał gdzieś jechać podczas kolacji - stwierdził kąśliwie Jack. Był w coraz gorszym nastroju w miarę, jak zbliżali się do wejścia. Okazało się, że Bella zamierzała go pilnować przez całą kolację. Zabrała mu też nawet akta ofiar Grahama, by nie mógł go niczym sprowokować do reakcji. Wyglądało więc na to, że będzie musiał zmienić taktykę.

\- Phyllis. Agencie Crawford. - Hannibal wyciągnął ręce po płaszcze, jednocześnie posyłając im obojgu czarujący uśmiech. Jack go nie odwzajemnił, przypominając sobie ponuro, jakie upokorzenie Lecter zafundował tamtemu policjantowi za uderzenie nikogo innego jak _mordercy._ \- Cieszę się, że zdołaliście się pojawić.

\- Nigdy nie opuściłabym twojego przyjęcia, Hannibalu. - Bella skinęła głową z uprzejmym uśmiechem. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Mam też nadzieję, że ta tendencja się utrzyma. - Lecter przywołał gestem kelnera z lampkami wina na tacy i zaoferował je Belli oraz Jackowi. Oboje wzięli po jednej i właśnie wtedy Crawford zastygł.

\- Co on robi przy stole? - wycedził, z wysiłkiem powstrzymując się przed podniesieniem głosu. Bella i Hannibal zerknęli w stronę, w którą patrzył Crawford. Na Willa, który siedział obok Alany i Beverly, rozmawiając z nimi i nawet pozwalając sobie na lekki, szczery uśmiech od czasu do czasu. - Dopuściłeś do stołu _zabójcę?_

\- Agencie Crawford. - W tonie Lectera zabrzmiała lekka dezaprobata. - W tym momencie wszyscy jesteśmy gośćmi na przyjęciu, również Will. Ma takie samo prawo do siedzenia przy stole jak i inni, jeśli ja sobie tego zażyczę. _Zażyczyłem._ Zwłaszcza że kwestia jego winy wciąż pozostaje sporna.

\- Sporna? - parsknął z niedowierzaniem Jack, na co Bella posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i ścisnęła mocniej za ramię. - Zdaje się, że za dużo czasu z nim spędzasz, doktorze, skoro zdołał cię do siebie przekonać na tyle, byś bronił go przed tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy go skazali.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Może to ci ludzie powinni spędzić więcej czasu z nim - zauważył spokojnie. - Mimo wszystko, to moje przyjęcie i życzę sobie respektowania na nim moich decyzji. A teraz zapraszam na poczęstunek - dodał, zanim pochylił się, by ucałować dłoń Belli i odejść.

 

*-*

 

Will wpatrywał się w swój talerz od dobrych piętnastu minut, uparcie nie podnosząc oczu, by przypadkiem nie nawiązać z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego. Od czasu do czasu odpowiadał na pytania Alany lub uwagi Hannibala, ale poza tym milczał. Ta kolacja była cholernie-- ogromną pomyłką. Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby klęczał, jednak teraz nie miał już jak przetestować tej teorii. Ani drugiej, że Hannibal skazał go na to celowo. Czuł za to na sobie zarówno ciężkie spojrzenia Jacka, jak i pozostałych gości. Słyszał krążące wokół szepty, zbliżające się i oddalające razem z przechodzącymi ludźmi. Jakaś kobieta za nim właśnie powiedziała cicho do męża, że gdyby oni mieli takiego niewolnika, biczowaliby go codziennie i nigdy nie dostałby zezwolenia na choćby dotknięcie stołu. Posiłki jadłby w ciasnej klatce, chwytając zębami suchą karmę z psiej miski. To, co robił doktor Lecter, było po prostu skandaliczne i niech tylko poczeka, aż dowie się o tym Yvonne i Lakiesha, i Gregory.

Will podejrzewał, że tylko autorytet Hannibala - i tak poważnie nadszarpnięty dzisiejszym wieczorem - powstrzymywał ludzi przed podejściem do niego, uderzeniem w twarz i zepchnięciem z krzesła na podłogę. Wzdrygnął się, myśląc o tym, co mógłby zrobić mu wściekły tłum - w końcu w ich oczach był pierwszym znanym mordercą od niemal dwudziestu lat. O ironio, jedyną rzeczą, która stała pomiędzy nimi a nim był prawdziwy zabójca. Graham wykrzywił się w gorzkim uśmiechu, nabierając na widelec odrobinę więcej soczystego mięsa. Kątem oka zauważył, że Crawford zaczął iść w jego stronę z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, skąd obserwował go ponuro od początku kolacji. Do tej pory, gdy tylko robił ruch w stronę Willa, niemal jak spod ziemi pojawiała się Bella lub Lecter, ale tym razem nikogo nie było. Crawford był coraz bliżej i Will stężał niczym zwierzę gotowe do ucieczki. Nie chciał z nim teraz rozmawiać. Nie, kiedy rzeczywiście nie zapobiegł morderstwu.

\- Wybacz - wymruczał do Alany, wstając. Ściągnęła brwi, zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem. - Muszę skorzystać z łazienki.

W toalecie nie było nikogo poza nim i wreszcie odetchnął, odkręcając lodowaty strumień. Napuścił wody aż po brzegi zlewu, po czym zanurzył w niej twarz, pozwalając, by wytłumiła wszystkie dźwięki naokół, by wreszcie odcięła go od świata. Gdyby nie ogień, jaki rozlał się w jego w płucach po upływie minuty, mógłby tak zostać do końca przyjęcia. Zdecydowanie preferowałby to bardziej od powrotu tam i mierzenia się znów z tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami i szeptami.

Wypuścił resztkę powietrza, która uciekła bąbelkami do góry, a później spróbował się podnieść. W tym samym momencie jednak za nim rozległ się męski, tubalny głos: _"Nie tak prędko, Graham"_ i czyjaś ręka wepchnęła go głębiej do zlewu, przytrzymując za kark. Will rozszerzył oczy, szamocząc się i rozchlapując wszędzie wodę, spanikowany. Jego płuca płonęły boleśnie z braku tlenu. Czy to był Jack?! Czy któryś z innych gości? Graham machnął do tyłu na oślep ręką, chcąc uderzyć napastnika, ale rezultat był jedynie taki, że ręka została pochwycona i silnie wykręcona, a on sam jęknął z bólu, wciągając niechcący wodę do płuc. Agonia, która rozlała się po jego ciele, była jak parząca, oślepiająco biała błyskawica. Szarpnął się mocniej, _nienienienienie,_ nie zamierzał się poddawać, jeszcze nie, jeszcze n--

Niemal nie był świadom innych, nowych głosów, które nagle rozbrzmiały w pomieszczeniu, gwałtowne i wściekłe. Jakaś kobieta odepchnęła od niego agresora i Will osunął się na mokre płytki, na wpół przytomny i łapiący spazmatycznie powietrze. Gdzieś przed nim zamajaczyły się dwie czarnoskóre, rozmazane sylwetki, kolejna, tym razem biała, wchodząca do pomieszczenia i zamierająca na jego widok - i jeszcze jedna, mała i już wyraźna, stojąca w kącie i uśmiechająca się tak szeroko, że aż boleśnie, rozbawiona całym zajściem.

_Mischa._

 

*-*

 

Bella spoliczkowała Jacka, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując prawdziwą wściekłość. Czuła ją zarówno, gdy patrzyła na przemoczoną, żałosną kupkę nieszczęścia, jaka kaszlała na podłodze, usiłując odzyskać oddech, jak i na swojego męża.

\- Czyś ty postradał rozum?! - syknęła, podczas gdy jej ciemnobrązowe oczy dosłownie ciskały błyskawice. - _Prosiłam cię,_ byś nie robił nic głupiego, a wystarczyło, żebym zostawiła cię samego na pięć minut i ty już próbowałeś go zabić! - Jack rzucił ponure spojrzenie Willowi, który wpatrywał się teraz dziwnym wzrokiem w kąt pomieszczenia, wciąż wykasłując z siebie wodę, ale Phyllis stanęła przed nim, prosto na linii jego wzroku. - Nie waż się - powiedziała lodowato. - Nie waż się, Jack. Mój mąż _nie będzie_ mordercą.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - Niespodziewanie w pomieszczeniu rozległ się wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji głos doktora Lectera, który teraz stał w progu, wpatrując się ciemnymi oczami nie w Willa, ale w Jacka. Bella - również po raz pierwszy - poczuła coś na kształt strachu, zanim odpędziła od siebie to irracjonalne uczucie. Hannibal stał nieruchomo - zbyt nieruchomo, wręcz _nienaturalnie,_ jak wąż szykujący się do błyskawicznego ataku - ale to nie oznaczało, że groziło im niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony. To wciąż był _Hannibal Lecter,_ jej dobry znajomy.

\- Jack zaatakował Willa - odpowiedziała zamiast męża, gdy stało się jasne, że Crawford nie zamierzał zabrać głosu. - Przykro mi, Hannibal. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy wyszli.

Wąskie wargi Lectera drgnęły, omal nie obnażając zębów w grymasie.

\- Rozumiem - odparł krótko. - Mi również jest przykro, Phyllis. Myślę jednak, że Jack powinien opuścić mój dom. Nie mogę tolerować takiego zachowania. Ze względu na ciebie nie zgłoszę tego incydentu do jego przełożonych, ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Jeśli dotknie Willa ponownie, dopilnuję, by poniósł prawne konsekwencje niszczenia cudzej własności.

Gdzieś zza ich pleców dobiegł chrapliwy, niemal bolesny śmiech Grahama, który zresztą urwał się równie szybko, jak i zaczął. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, nawet gdy zaczął podciągać się do pozycji stojącej z jedną dłonią przyciśniętą kurczowo do ściany.

\- Oddałbym przysługę społeczeństwu, gdybyś mi nie przerwała - odezwał się wreszcie Jack przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To, że doktor Lecter pozwala chodzić mordercy wśród nas, czyniąc z niego parodię dobrego obywatela nie oznacza, że ja--

\- Wystarczy. - Głos Hannibala mógłby ciąć szkło. - Pozwól, że pokażę ci wyjście, agencie Crawford.

Crawford parsknął i przepchnął się obok Lectera, samemu wychodząc z toalety. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a Bella potrząsnęła głową, wyglądając na zdegustowaną całym zajściem.

\- Jeszcze raz przyjmij moje przeprosiny - westchnęła i Hannibal skinął głową. - Myślę, że mimo wszystko nadszedł czas i na mnie. Nie mogę teraz zostawić Jacka samego. Do zobaczenia, doktorze.

\- Phyllis. - Lecter pocałował ją w dłoń i pożegnał uśmiechem, który nie sięgnął oczu. Podczas przyjęcia nie mógł nic zrobić, nie wśród tylu potencjalnych świadków, ale Jack Crawford żył już pożyczonym czasem. Nikt nie miał prawa skrzywdzić Willa oprócz samego Hannibala.

Tylko, że gdy wreszcie odwrócił się do Grahama, jego już nie było.

 

*-*

 

Will wymknął się zaraz za Jackiem, gdy Bella i Hannibal jeszcze rozmawiali. Musiał uciec od śmiechu Mischy, musiał, _musiał,_ ale ona nie dawała mu spokoju. Przycisnął dłonie do uszu i wrzasnął desperacko, ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia gości naokół i przestrzeń, jaka się wokół niego natychmiast wytworzyła. Wszyscy cofnęli się pod ściany tak, jakby był trędowaty. A on tylko chciał, żeby Mischa. Przestała. Się _śmiać._

\- Nie - syknął, patrząc z furią i strachem na trzynastolatkę, która przyłożyła dwa palce do czoła, chichocząc. - Ty nie żyjesz. Nie żyjesz!

\- Willy, spójrz - odparła wesoło Mischa, po czym postukała złączonymi palcami w czoło, jakby chciała mu coś przekazać. - Spójrz!

Zacisnął szczękę, ale posłusznie potoczył wzrokiem dookoła, napotykając jedynie wystraszone, pełne ciekawości lub jawnej niechęci i pogardy ludzkie twarze.

\- Nie patrzysz, Willy! - Mischa tupnęła nogą, zirytowana. - _Spójrz! Stań się!_

Graham raptownie znieruchomiał, jakby ktoś go poraził prądem. Jego oczy rozbłysły i kilku gości wydało z siebie urwane okrzyki.

_Wsiadał właśnie do samochodu. To, co zostawili za sobą, było kolejnym ostrzeżeniem. Kolejnym przypomnieniem, że się zbliżają, że niedługo zabiorą Grahama do miejsca, z którego nigdy nie powinni byli go wypuszczać. Oczywiście, nie mogli ryzykować skrzywdzeniem go; był zbyt cenny. Mimo to mogli zranić kogoś z gości. Mhm. Wystarczył dobry czujnik ruchu. To była ich wizja._

Will zatoczył się do tyłu z rozszerzonymi oczami, a potem, zanim Alana zdążyła złapać go za ramię, praktycznie wystrzelił do przodu. Uderzył barkiem w drzwi i wypadł na zewnątrz, prosto w śnieg, póki nie zderzył się w pełnym impecie z Crawfordami, przewracając ich na ziemię i osłaniając własnym ciałem w tej samej chwili, w której ich samochód wyleciał w powietrze.

Gorący, pełen płomieni i popiołów podmuch owiał go tak samo, jak we śnie i Will syknął z bólu, gdy rozpalony kawałek blachy spadł prosto na jego plecy. Błyskawicznie go strząsnął, przemoczony i zmarznięty. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo było zimno.

Phyllis uniosła się na łokciach, patrząc na niego całkowicie oszołomiona i Will zaoferował jej słaby uśmiech, szczękając zębami. Jednak, gdy przeniósł wzrok na Jacka, na twarzy mężczyzny widniała jedynie furia. Graham miał czas tylko gwałtownie szarpnąć się do tyłu, gdy celne uderzenie w skroń pozbawiło go przytomności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest tylko część daru Willa xD!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za poślizg przy dodawaniu tego rozdziału, ale mam grypę i mózg nie chciał mi współpracować :(  
> (właściwie nadal nie chce, tbh... życie...)  
> Wszystkie możliwe kudosiki i komentarze są jeszcze milej widziane niż Hanni, przynoszący mi gorące mleko z miodem do łóżka xDD  
> Buziaki! <3

Hannibal połączył dźwięk wybuchu i nieobecność Willa o ułamek sekundy za późno. Przy drzwiach i oknach zaczął już się zbierać tłum szepczących pomiędzy sobą gośćmi, wśród których była blada Alana. Nawet Bedelia miała lekko ściągnięte brwi, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu akcji.

Nikt się nie spodziewał. A już zdecydowanie nie wejścia do środka Crawforda, ciągnącego za kołnierz koszuli nieprzytomnego Willa, z którego skroni ściekała krew. Lecter poczuł lodowatą, niemal zwierzęcą wściekłość, którą jednak zdołał zaraz opanować i ukryć pod maską zwykłego spokoju i opanowania. Jedynie Bedelia dostrzegła ciemniejszy odcień jego oczu, wydobywający z nich nienaturalną czerwień, ale nie znali się na tyle dobrze, by cokolwiek powiedziała. Nawet nie pragnęła. Ukryła uśmiech za lampką wina, obserwując rozwój sytuacji.

\- Twój niewolnik próbował zabić moją żonę - warknął Jack, dosłownie ciskając Willa pod nogi Lectera. Głowa mężczyzny odbiła się z głuchym dźwiękiem od podłogi, na co usta Hannibala niemal niezauważalnie drgnęły w grymasie.

\- Czyżby? - odezwał się spokojnie, ale zrobił krok do przodu tak, by Will znajdował się bardziej za nim niż pomiędzy nimi. - W jakiż to sposób?

Twarze gości przypominały mu twarze sępów lub hien. Harpii, gotowych rzucić się na łakomy kąsek wystawiony tuż przed nimi. Hannibal nie miał wątpliwości, że - niezależnie od tego, co powie - i tak obrócą się przeciwko Grahamowi, popierając agenta FBI. Doskonale wiedział, co sądzili o tym, że dopuścił Willa do stołu i traktował go jako równego wolnym ludziom. _Obrażało_ ich to.

Lecterowi przemknęło przez myśl, jak bardzo musieliby się poczuć osobiście urażeni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, jakiego pochodzenia było mięso na ich talerzach. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, rozbawiony.

\- Podłożył bombę w aucie - oświadczył twardo Crawford, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak niedorzecznie brzmi. Niestety, reszta gości - wyłączając Bedelię, Alanę i Freddie - również nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, sądząc po nasilonych szeptach i pojedynczych zszokowanych wciągnięciach powietrza. Hannibal skinął głową.

\- Sądzę, że został tu opuszczony ważny aspekt - zauważył swobodnie. - Jak mógł tego dokonać, agencie Crawford? Will był cały czas pod moją opieką i zapewniam cię, że nie miał tutaj dostępu do materiałów wybuchowych. Zarzucasz mi niedbałość?

\- Jack. - Bella wreszcie dołączyła do kręgu, podirytowana, ale i odrobinę zaniepokojona. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu męża. - Will uratował nam życie. Nie możesz być na tyle ślepy, by tego nie widzieć, nawet jeśli twoja nienawiść do niego zasłoniła ci oczy klapkami.

\- W takim razie proszę, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Wszyscy je sobie zadajcie. - Crawford rozejrzał się po sali dla lepszego efektu, po czym wskazał na powoli odzyskującego przytomność Grahama. - Skąd wiedział, że w samochodzie jest bomba i w którym momencie wybuchnie?

Hannibal spojrzał w dół, napotykając rozszerzone, pełne dezorientacji oczy Willa. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, wpadła mu w słowo Alana.

\- Mógł wyjrzeć przez okno - powiedziała stanowczo. Kobieta podeszła bliżej, stając śmiało u boku Lectera, przed Willem. Teraz było ich już dwoje i Lecter wymienił z nią spojrzenia sugerujące, że doskonale wiedzą, w jak przegranej sytuacji się znaleźli. Niewolników zwykło się karać za same przypuszczenia. - Zobaczyć, jak ktoś ją podkładał.

\- Gdyby to zobaczył i nie powiedział wcześniej, czyniłoby go tak samo winnym, jak i napastników - warknął Jack. Bella jedynie westchnęła. Sama ucierpiała przy upadku, uderzając się w tył głowy i teraz nie czuła się najlepiej. Nie na tyle, by podnosić głos.

\- Jednak, agencie Crawford... Obserwował pan Willa cały wieczór. Z pewnością zauważyłby pan, gdyby wymknął się na zewnątrz, czyż nie? - zauważyła rozsądnie doktor Du Maurier. Nie wystąpiła z tłumu, nie musiała. Oczy obecnych zwróciły się na nią momentalnie, bo czyż nie ona była osobą, która zawiadomiła policję o możliwości popełnienia przestępstwa przez Grahama? A teraz poniekąd stawała w jego obronie?

\- Nie aż tak dokładnie, doktor Du Maurier. Ktoś taki, jak on z pewnością ma doświadczenie w uciekaniu policji - syknął, na co Hannibal uniósł kąciki ust do góry.

\- Do łazienki? - podsunął, niemalże rozbawiony. - Agencie Crawford, po raz drugi jestem zmuszony prosić, abyś opuścił progi mojego domu. Obawiam się, że zaszło tu drobne nieporozumienie. Will nie jest odpowiedzialny za podłożenie bomby, co, wydaje mi się, jest dość oczywiste. Nie ratowałby was, gdyby to zrobił.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. W ten sposób mógłby chcieć udowodnić, że jest dobrym obywatelem. - Jack prawie że splunął dwoma ostatnimi słowami, zniesmaczony. Co gorsza, ludzie wokół niego zaczynali kiwać głowami. - Pomijając, że nie jest obywatelem w ogóle.

Will, który zdołał już się podźwignąć do pozycji siedzącej, zwinął pięści. Ciemnoniebieskie, burzowe oczy wyglądały niczym odbicie oczu Lectera i Hannibal dyskretnie trącił butem jego dłoń. _Spokój._

\- Może jednak pozbycie się go byłoby bezpieczniejsze dla nas wszystkich.

Lecter i Alana momentalnie obejrzeli się w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. Frederick Chilton stał z boku, oparty na swojej nieodłącznej lasce, a na jego twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmieszek. Zawsze czekał na okazję, by móc w jakiś sposób uprzykrzyć życie Hannibalowi, od czasu, gdy ten upokorzył go publicznie podczas wygłaszania referatu na konferencji.

\- Oczywiście, dałbym wiele za okazję do zbadania jego umysłu, ale zawsze mogę zadowolić się obejrzeniem mózgu po śmierci. Każdy rodzaj badań jest cenny, tak samo, jak i poznanie budowy mózgu psychopaty. - Chilton skinął głową w stronę Willa. Gdzieś obok niego inna osoba, znajoma Hannibala z opery, odkaszlnęła.

\- To chyba rzeczywiście byłoby najlepsze wyjście - stwierdziła. Zaczęła nieco nieśmiało, ale jej głos umocnił się w miarę mówienia. - To tylko niewolnik, doktorze. Nic się nie stanie, gdy się go pozbędziesz.

Hannibal doskonale już wiedział, kogo pozbędzie się przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Jeżeli tylko będziesz skłonna zwrócić mi moje sto tysięcy, oczywiście - odparł z chłodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - W innym przypadku będę zmuszony odmówić.

Gdyby Lecter nie patrzył w tamtą stronę, być może zobaczyłby wcześniej, jak Crawford wyciąga zza pasa spodni rewolwer. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnął dopiero krzyk Alany i wystrzał. Kilka osób również krzyknęło, zatykając usta, a Hannibal odskoczył do tyłu, gdy kula roztrzaskała mu podłogę tuż pod jego stopami. Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Will.

Will, który najwyraźniej zdążył szarpnąć się w bok tak, że kula jedynie drasnęła mu nogę, rozorywając skórę na udzie.

\- Dość tego! - Bella wyrwała Jackowi pistolet, pełna furii. Zręcznie zabezpieczyła broń i z rozmachem cisnęła nią o ścianę. - Idziemy do domu, Jack! Dość wstydu mi przyniosłeś na jeden wieczór. Will nas _uratował._ Nie podłożył bomby, bo nie miał nawet możliwości jej wykonania. Wychodzimy. - Szarpnęła Jackiem za ramię, który otworzył usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć. - _Teraz_ \- przerwała mu, zanim jeszcze zaczął, mrożąc go wzrokiem. - Chyba że wolisz jutro otrzymać papiery rozwodowe.

\- Odwiozę was - zaoferowała Alana i Phyllis skinęła głową. Jack zacisnął szczękę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Przyjęcie i tak jest już skończone - oznajmił spokojnie Lecter, spoglądając po bladych twarzach gości. - Prosiłbym więc wszystkich o opuszczenie mojego domu i, oczywiście, o wykazanie zrozumienia w stosunku do zaistniałej sytuacji. - Nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić stan Willa. Alana również tego nie zrobiła, gdy ruszyła po płaszcz razem z wolno rozpraszającymi się gośćmi. Ukryła swoje roztrzęsienie za maską determinacji. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że przyciągnięcie dodatkowej uwagi do Willa jedynie by mu zaszkodziło.

Cóż. Bardziej niż dotychczas.

Kilkanaście minut później dom i podjazd opustoszały całkowicie, a Hannibal wreszcie uklęknął koło Grahama, delikatnie odciągając jego trzęsące się dłonie od rany. Co ciekawe, nie mógł określić, czy trzęsły się z szoku, strachu czy gniewu.

\- To jedynie powierzchowna rana - uspokoił go miękko. Przyglądał się jej ostrożnie przez rozerwany materiał spodni. - Jednak muszę się nią zająć. Poczekasz tu, aż przyniosę apteczkę?

Will kiwnął głową, ale kiedy Hannibal wrócił z potrzebnymi rzeczami, Grahama nigdzie nie było w pomieszczeniu. Lecter westchnął i ruszył za śladem krwi, który prowadził prosto przez salon, drzwi wyjściowe i zaśnieżone podwórze aż do krzaków na granicy posiadłości. Will, który miał tym razem na tyle przytomności, by zarzucić na siebie ciężki płaszcz Hannibala, klęczał na śniegu, przesuwając lekko palcami po śladach opon za zaroślami.

\- Will, wolałbym, abyś wrócił do domu - odezwał się psychiatra z lekką irytacją w głosie. - Jest zimno, ty zostałeś ranny, a wcześniejsze zajście sprawiło, że nie jestem w najlepszym nastroju. Zechciałbyś…?

\- Widzisz to? - Will zignorował jego słowa. Prawdopodobnie ułatwił mu to fakt, że on miał na sobie płaszcz, a Lecter jedynie swój trójrzędowy garnitur, podczas gdy temperatura na dworze była minusowa. - Ślady opon. Nikt by tu nie parkował, nie z twoich gości - wypowiedział to słowo z ironią. - Za to osoby, które podłożyły bombę w samochodzie Crawfordów, już tak.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Teraz i Hannibal przykucnął obok. Oczywiście, na tyle ostrożnie, by nie zamoczyć spodni. - Nie znam szczegółów całego zajścia. Chciałbyś mi je zrelacjonować?

\- Och. - Will zaśmiał się głucho. - Podłożyłem bombę w samochodzie Jacka, a potem ruszyłem pędem ich uratować, żeby wykazać się jako obywatel. Nie słyszałeś?

Lecter posłał mu dezaprobujące spojrzenie.

\- Miałem… wizję? - Will skrzywił się sam na te słowa. Nie, to nie było to. Jednak nie znalazł się w czyjeś głowie, nie czytał myśli. Raczej jakby… na moment stał się tamtą osobą. Nie tylko wiedział, co myśli, ale czuł to, co ona. Tę chłodną kalkulację. - Przez moment byłem kimś innym. Wycofywali się stąd, wsiadali do samochodu i myśleli o bombie. Kolejne ostrzeżenie, Hannibal - mruknął z niesmakiem. - Chcą mnie- chcą mnie zabrać.

\- Z powrotem do szpitala - dopowiedział wolno Lecter, kiedy wszystkie elementy ułożyły się wreszcie w spójny obraz. - Musieli się dowiedzieć, kiedy odkryłeś, że Wzrok nie jest twoim darem. - Wyciągnął rękę i umoczył palce w krwi sączącej się wolno z uda Grahama. Uniósł je do własnych ust i oblizał. _Mmm..._ Will smakował tak wspaniale, jak przypuszczał. - Prawdopodobnie został umieszczony w tobie chip, gdy wypuszczali cię ze szpitala. - Ta wiadomość była bardzo niepokojąca. Jeżeli Will był monitorowany, wiedzieli też, kim był Hannibal. W zależności, oczywiście, od tego, czy monitorowali aktywność umysłową, czy też użyli jednego z lepszych modeli chipów z wbudowaną możliwością zewnętrznego podsłuchu.

Will obserwował Lectera w milczeniu. Mężczyzna wydawał się zamyślony, z palcami wciąż przy ustach i wciąż nieco ubrudzonymi krwią. Od czasu do czasu jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze z zimna, a przemoczone od spadających wolno płatków śniegu ciemnoblond włosy lepiły się do czoła. Wyszedł bez okrycia, by sprawdzić, gdzie jest Graham, ale nie, by zawlec go przemocą do środka. Jedynie, żeby upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi.

W takich chwilach Willowi ciężko było sobie przypomnieć, że Hannibal był potworem. Próbował sobie to powtarzać, ciągle i ciągle, przywoływać wspomnienia z przedwczorajszego dnia, kiedy to został nakarmiony ludzkim mięsem.

_Jest mordercą. Potworem,_ pomyślał. Ale to stróż prawa dzisiaj do niego strzelił, podczas gdy Hannibal stał pomiędzy nimi, próbując go obronić. 

_Skazano mnie za jego zbrodnie._ Jednak w domu Lectera był traktowany z o wiele większym szacunkiem niż kiedykolwiek na wolności. Zaś po odebraniu mu jej, on i Alana okazali się jedynymi przyjaciółmi Willa.

_Potwór._ Zabił policjanta, który uderzył Grahama.

\- Jeszcze dziś wieczorem sprawdzę, czy uda mi się zlokalizować i usunąć chip.

Will potarł twarz dłonią. _Potwór, potwór, potwór._ To, że mieli wspólny cel i w tym momencie bardziej opłacało mu się zostać z Lecterem nie oznaczało, że miał nagle do niego zapałać sympatią.

\- Will? - Miękki, a jednocześnie ciężki od europejskiego akcentu głos przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Hannibal stał przed nim z wyciągniętą cierpliwie ręką. - Wstań. Musimy wreszcie opatrzyć twoją nogę, zanim wda się zakażenie.

Po powrocie do domu Will został posadzony na jednym z krzeseł w gabinecie Hannibala, a on sam przed nim uklęknął, starannie wyciągając z apteczki i układając na boku potrzebne rzeczy. Rana nie była głęboka - wymagała jedynie oczyszczenia i zabandażowania, nawet nie zszycia. Mimo wszystko… była położona w dość niefortunnym miejscu.

\- Wybacz mi, ale wydaje mi się, że będę musiał zdjąć ci spodnie. - Na wąskich ustach Hannibala pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu i niezadowolony grymas Willa jedynie jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. - Pozwolisz?

\- Mam inne wyjście? - Graham uniósł lekko brew. Mimo słownego przyzwolenia stężał, kiedy długie, zręczne palce Hannibala rozpięły mu spodnie i rozsunęły zamek, a następnie zaczęły je ściągać. Podniósł biodra na chwilę-- i dopiero wtedy przyszło mu do głowy, że sam mógł zdjąć własne jeansy, by dać Lecterowi dostęp do rany. Jego oczy pociemniały, a Hannibal opuścił głowę niżej, by ukryć uśmiech.

\- Najpierw odkażę ranę - poinformował go Lecter ostrożnie neutralnym głosem. Jedna z jego rąk spoczywała na udzie Willa, przytrzymując je, kiedy sięgał po nasączony preparatem wacik. Zupełnie jakby zauważył dyskomfort Grahama, zmienił temat, gdy zaczął pracę. - Myślę, że powinniśmy rozpocząć ćwiczenia związane z twoim darem.

\- Kolejna mieszanka narkotyków, doktorze? - zakpił Will, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na dłonie Hannibala, krążące coraz wyżej, dotykające wnętrza jego uda pod pretekstem owinięcia wokół niego bandaża. - A może przymusowe stawianie mnie w sytuacjach, podczas których nie będę miał innego wyjścia niż go użyć?

\- Obie te rzeczy. - Hannibal skinął głową. Zabezpieczył opatrunek i sięgnął po jeansy Willa, chcąc je podciągnąć do góry, ale Graham niemalże mu je wyrwał i sam je niezręcznie z powrotem założył i zapiął. Lekarz patrzył na to ze swego rodzaju rozbawieniem, czując specyficzny, słodko-pikantny zapach w powietrzu. - Jednak nie zmuszę cię do niczego, Will. Sądzę, że ty sam pragniesz nauczyć się czegoś o swoim własnym darze. Być przygotowanym na moment, kiedy powróci zagrożenie.

Will wpatrywał się w rdzawobrązowe oczy Lectera w milczeniu. W sztucznym świetle lamp lśniły na czerwono.

\- Czyż zagrożenie nie jest obecne cały czas? - odpowiedział wreszcie, uśmiechając się dziwnie. - Nawet i w tym pokoju?

Hannibal jedynie odpowiedział uśmiechem.

 

*-*

 

Lecter został w gabinecie, chcąc uzupełnić jakieś notatki o swoich pacjentach, podczas gdy Will z niezadowoleniem zszedł po schodach. Trzymał się za dokuczające mu udo, ale był zbyt spragniony, by zignorować to i pójść do łóżka.

Przynajmniej mógł szybciej pozbyć się towarzystwa Hannibala. Skóra wciąż go jeszcze mrowiła od jego dotyku i nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Z właściwym sobie uporem stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie był po prostu obrzydzony. _Dokładnie._ Dotykał go przecież morderca-kanibal, czyż nie?

Każdy by był.

I właśnie dlatego pogrążony w myślach Will niemalże się potknął na widok czekającej w kuchni Freddie Lounds.

\- Witaj, Willy - przywitała się dźwięcznie. Nawet posunęła się do lekkiego pomachania mu samymi koniuszkami palców i Graham zacisnął szczękę, momentalnie chmurniejąc. Doprawdy, ten dzień nie mógł być jeszcze gorszy.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - odezwał się mało przyjaźnie. Przepchnął się obok niej i wyjął szklankę z suszarki, by zaraz nalać sobie zimnej wody z kranu. - Piszesz artykuł o wcześniejszym zajściu i potrzebujesz cytatu od 'złoczyńcy stulecia'? Poradnika _"Jak zrobić bombę w pięć minut?"_ dla początkujących?

\- Och, nie, nie. - Freddie potrząsnęła głową, rozbawiona. Podeszła bliżej do Willa; stanęła tuż za jego plecami tak, że znieruchomiał. Serce biło mu szybciej, praktycznie jak zwierzęciu w potrzasku. Kobieta stanęła na palcach, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i nachyliła się do jego ucha. - Po prostu przyniosłam dobremu doktorowi resztę informacji o jego siostrze. Dokładnie tak, jak obiecałam.

Will w głowie miał biały szum. _Mischa._ Nie, nie, Freddie _nie mogła_ powiedzieć Hannibalowi o Mischy. _To by wszystko zepsuło._ Obnażył zęby na sekundę, nie myśląc trzeźwo.

Złapał Freddie za nadgarstek i zepchnął go agresywnie ze swojego ramienia. Odwrócił się. Nie wiedział, co Lounds zobaczyła na jego twarzy, ale cofnęła się o krok. I bardzo dobrze. Niech wypieprza w ogóle z tego domu.

\- Zostaw dokumenty mi, a ja mu je dostarczę - odezwał się miłym głosem. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że był miły, ale jego mięśnie były zbyt napięte, by to było choćby prawdopodobne.

\- Wrócę jutro, jeśli go nie ma. - Wzruszyła ramionami, a w Willu coś pękło. Ona nie zamierzała przestać. Nie zamierzała zostawić go w spokoju tak samo, jak i Jack Crawford. Oni oboje się przeciwko niemu sprzysięgli, stworzyli pakt, który-- razem z ludźmi ze szpitala, razem z nimi--- gdzieś w kącie pokoju znowu dostrzegł Mischę. Czternastoletnia dziewczynka patrzyła na niego dużymi, poważnymi oczami i powoli kręciła głową. Dlaczego miałaby to robić? Nie, nie, on tylko chciał się _bronić…_ Czemu nikt nie chciał mu-- wierzyć, dlaczego nikt tego nie rozumiał...? Każdy go atakował, każdy- każdy chciał jego nieruchomego serca na tacy. Dlaczego miałby się nie bronić?!

\- Will? - Lounds ściągnęła brwi. Przypatrywała mu się z niepokojem i nagle Will zobaczył siebie jej oczami. Stał naprzeciwko niskiej kobiety, oddychający nieregularnie i stanowczo zbyt szybko, z potem zraszającym czoło i lepiącym włosy. Jego oczy świeciły nienaturalnym, za jasnym blaskiem.

\- Freddie - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się przyjemnie. Poczuł się jak w surrealistycznej grze wideo, gdy zobaczył i usłyszał siebie z zewnątrz, przez oczy i uszy Lounds. - Proszę, połóż sobie rękę na gardle.

Wykonał ruch jej własnym ramieniem. To jego palce zacisnęły się, odcinając jej dopływ powietrza, ale jednocześnie jego ręce zwisały swobodnie po bokach. Palce zaciskał na szklance, nie szyi Freddie.

Mimo to obserwował z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, jak kobieta czerwienieje, a jej usta sinieją, otwierając się i zamykając, gdy usiłowała złapać powietrze.

\- Will.

Will obejrzał się wolno i- tak, Hannibal stał w progu, bez jakichkolwiek czytelnych emocji. Patrzył jedynie na duszącą się Freddie i jej nabrzmiewające żyły z czymś w rodzaju neutralnego zainteresowania.

\- Pokaż mi, czego potrafisz dokonać, mała mangusto - powiedział w końcu i oczy Willa rozbłysły jeszcze jaśniej, podczas gdy jego usta wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ to już jest "świąteczny" rozdział, życzę wszystkim Wam cudownej Wielkanocy <3 Mnóstwa czekoladowych jajeczek od zajączka na osłodę faktu, że wolne trwa tylko (aż?) tydzień i fantastycznie mokrego śmigusa-dyngusa xDD Wesołego jajka!!

Will nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z Hannibala, nawet pomimo Freddie stojącej _tuż obok,_ pomimo Freddie, która rozorywała paznokciami własną szyję, by bólem wyrwać się spod kontroli Grahama. Nie, nie. Will przechylił lekko głowę na prawo i nagle eleganckie dłonie Hannibala uniosły się do góry, by zacząć rozpinać koszulę.

\- Doktorze Lecter… - Will ukrył dziwny uśmiech. Nawet gdyby pominąć jaśniejące oczy, nie zachowywał się jak on w tym momencie. Raczej jak karykatura samego siebie, parodia, którą można było spotkać w snach. - Widzę, że czeka mnie interesujące przedstawienie.

Hannibal nieco zwęził oczy, z jednej słowy podirytowany protekcjonalnymi słowami Willa, a z drugiej zdecydowanie zafascynowany przemianą, jaka nastąpiła w jego podopiecznym. Will nie wydawał się już dłużej potrzebować nikogo do obrony ani też nikogo, kto by kształtował.

On już był ukształtowany.

A przynajmniej taka była ta wyśniona wersja.

Na tyle, że Lecter nie opierał się cudzym dłoniom, które przejęły władanie nad jego własnymi, które kurczyły i rozluźniały mięśnie palców, zginając kości. Dar Willa był unikatowy i cudownie niebezpieczny. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego w szpitalu próbowano "wyleczyć" tego małego, wielkookiego chłopca, który potrafił sprawić, by każdy tańczył, jak mu zagrał. Ludzie byli niczym kukiełki, a umysł Grahama był wypełniony sznurkami.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, czym zasłużyłem na bycie główną gwiazdą twojego przedstawienia, Will?

Dłonie Hannibala bez udziału jego woli rozpięły ostatni guzik i chwilę później biała koszula zsunęła się z ramion i opadła na podłogę.

Graham podszedł bliżej. Wyglądał, jakby nawet nie usłyszał pytania psychiatry. Poruszył na próbę palcami w powietrzu i przyjrzał się ze skupieniem identycznemu ruchowi u Hannibala. Potem dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, pocierając z zastanowieniem kciukiem prawy sutek. Ten nabrzmiał i stwardniał.

\- Możesz uznać to za odwet za twoje ręce na moim udzie - odparł wreszcie. Opuścił dłoń i się odsunął, a Hannibal pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech. Zaledwie drgnięcie wąskich ust.

\- Wydawało mi się, że jedynie oczyszczałem ci ranę - zauważył. - Czysto medyczna procedura.

\- A jednak. - Will podniósł na niego nienaturalnie jasne oczy, po czym lekko wzruszył ramionami. Nie wydawał się tym specjalnie przejęty, chociaż najwyraźniej w normalnych okolicznościach go to poruszyło na tyle, że wciąż o tym myślał. - Nie podobał mi się czas, przez jaki czułem twój dotyk.

Lecter przechylił głowę, mimowolnie zaskoczony, nawet jeśli tego nie okazał.

\- Nie trzymałem na tobie dłoni dłużej niż to było konieczne.

Will odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Mam na myśli _po._

_Ach._ To zdecydowanie czyniło rzeczy jeszcze bardziej interesującymi. Will był zadowalający estetycznie, z jego symetrycznymi rysami twarzy i urokiem godnym anioła Botticellego. Najwyraźniej też opory i wątpliwości z czasu ich pierwszego spotkania zdążyły już się rozwiać.

Przynajmniej u wyśnionej wersji. U tej, która nie cedziła słowa _"panseksualny"_ niczym obelgi mającej sprowokować do ataku.

\- To naprawdę _dobre_ uczucie - odezwał się tymczasem Will, odwracając głowę do Freddie. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem pełnym uzasadnionej furii. Krew spływała jej cienkimi strużkami po dekolcie, a za pomalowanymi na czerwono paznokciami utkwiła zdarta skóra. - Mieć kogoś na swojej łasce po tak długim czasie bycia samemu na czyjejś.

Hannibal z lekkim grymasem musiał przyznać, że prawdopodobieństwo, że Will go zabije po tym, jak wykończy Freddie, było o wiele za wysokie. Jego mała mangusta nie dość, że nie była sobą, to jeszcze szalała poza klatką. Mimo to nadal chciał położyć Grahama przed sobą, poznać każdy centymetr jego ciała, wsunąć język do środka, objąć i ścisnąć organy, by poczuć ich pulsowanie. Żywą, gorącą krew obmywającą palce. Intensywny, wilgotny i słodkawy zapach, wypełniający płuca.

Siła tego pragnienia zaskoczyła nawet jego samego.

Poza tym ciekawiło go, dlaczego on mógł mówić, a panna Lounds nie. Pomijając to, że była duszona, oczywiście. Od kiedy Will miał uwagę podzieloną między nich dwoje, palce na jej gardle nieco się rozluźniły.

Ramiona Hannibala wciąż zwisały nieruchomo po bokach.

\- Domyślam się. Jednak nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Will - przypomniał mu spokojnie. Jakkolwiek byłby zachwycony możliwością posiadania takiej broni, wolałby, aby nie była zwrócona przeciwko niemu. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Will jedynie uniósł wymownie brew.

\- Czyż ci nie pomagałem do tej pory? Nie zasłaniałem przed Jackiem? - dodał z lekką urazą w głosie, zanim jeszcze zdążył się opanować. On uważał Willa i siebie za przyjaciół, więc Will powinien myśleć tak samo. - Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak niewolnika. Nie ma innej definicji naszego związku na tę chwilę niż przyjaźń.

\- Nie jestem pewien, w którym rozdziale książki o przyjaźni wspominano o faszerowaniu swoich przyjaciół narkotykami, przywiązywaniu ich do krzesła i karmieniu ludzkim mięsem - mruknął sarkastycznie Graham, a Hannibal westchnął, widząc, jak za plecami mężczyzny Freddie rozszerzyła oczy w szoku. Will mimowolnie podpisał na nią wyrok. - Możliwe jednak, że po prostu to przeoczyłem. Skupiłem się raczej na fragmencie mówiącym o tym, że światło przyjaźni nie dosięgnie nas nawet za _milion_ lat.

Lecter zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę w tym samym momencie, w którym jego dłonie samoistnie ułożyły się na sprzączce od paska w spodniach. Will podszedł znów o parę kroków bliżej, najwyraźniej czerpiąc satysfakcję z całej tej sytuacji, a ręce Freddie opadły kompletnie, gdy zwrócił uwagę jedynie na psychiatrę.

\- Will - mruknął ostrzegawczo Hannibal. Nawet jeśli akurat w tej chwili najchętniej zobaczyłby Grahama rozciągniętego na metalowym stole z rozwartymi żebrami i wciąż bijącym, soczystym sercem na wierzchu, to nie mógł pozwolić, żeby panna Lounds uciekła. Zwłaszcza nie po tym, co usłyszała przez nieostrożność tego małego szkodnika.

Jego słowa wystarczyły. Freddie rzuciła się prosto do wyjścia, ale zanim zdążyła dosięgnąć klamki, Will dopadł jej z obnażonymi zębami. Zdołał złapać za rude, kręcone włosy i gwałtownie szarpnąć kobietę do tyłu, sprawiając, że straciła równowagę. Jego oczy zgasły gwałtownie; znów były burzowe, niebieskie i w momencie, w którym Freddie odczołgała się ze strachem na ślepo do tyłu, pod nogi Lectera, rozszerzyły się, jakby Will znienacka odzyskał zmysły. Sam cofnął się chwiejnie, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu, zdezorientowany i oszołomiony.

\- Ty… - syknęła Lounds. Najwyraźniej zmiana zachowania Grahama wystarczyła jej do odzyskania pewności siebie. _Tsk, tsk, zaiste._ \- Ty i twój chłopak jesteście-- jesteście _chorzy!_ \- warknęła, na co Will aż się wzdrygnął. Freddie zwęziła oczy, blada, ale na nowo opanowana. Domyślała się, że krzykiem i groźbami jedynie pogorszy sprawę, a wrodzony spryt sprawił, że szybko zmieniła podejście. - Mogę napisać o was książkę - zaproponowała. - Autorską historię. Pokażemy światu, że Will jest niewinny. - Ostatni wyraz zabrzmiał niemalże tak, jakby mówiła go z pogardą. - Opowiemy wydarzenia z jego punktu widzenia.

\- Każde słowo, które wydobywa się z twoich ust, jest niczym oślizgły, poczerniały robak - wycedził Graham. Hannibal przechylił nieco głowę, rozbawiony jego słowami. - Nie potrafiłabyś odróżnić kłamstwa od prawdy, Freddie, nawet gdyby stały przed tobą.

\- Ja?! - parsknęła kobieta, otwierając szerzej oczy w udawanym zaskoczeniu. - W takim razie jesteśmy do siebie wyjątkowo podobni, Graham. Mi--

Imię siostry Lectera nawet nie zdążyło wydobyć się do końca z jej ust, kiedy rozległ się mdlący trzask, a ona przechyliła się na bok i zwaliła ciężko na podłogę.

\- O-- _o_ Boże. - Will zamarł w miejscu niczym zwierzę złapane w światła samochodu, podczas gdy Hannibal jedynie wytarł ręce o spodnie.

\- Nie było innego wyjścia - wyjaśnił spokojnie psychiatra. - Poznała, jaki jest twój dar, jak zresztą i my obaj, oczywiście, a także, cóż, jeden z moich sekretów, który tak gorliwie ujawniłeś. Poza tym panna Lounds była dość… niegrzeczna. Już od dawna należało coś z tym zrobić. - Zerknął bez emocji na leżące u jego stóp ciało. Niewidzące, błękitne oczy Freddie wpatrywały się nieruchomo w ścianę naprzeciwko.

Will podobnie wpatrywał się w nią.

\- Chodź. - Hannibal podniósł koszulę i sprawnie ją założył, zanim wyciągnął do Willa rękę. Wolny ruch, dłoń skierowana wnętrzem do góry. Podręcznikowy przykład celowo niezagrażającego zachowania. - Na pewno jesteś głodny. Ponadto, zdaje się, musimy przedyskutować pewne rzeczy.

 

*-*

 

\- Zabiłeś dziennikarkę - powtórzył jeszcze raz Will, powoli i z namysłem, jakby jeszcze przetrawiał te fakty. - Freddie Lounds. Chcę stwierdzić, że mnie to przeraża, ale nie potrafię. 

\- Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o twoim darze. - Hannibal skłonił lekko głowę. Siedzieli z Willem na fotelach naprzeciwko siebie, każdy ze kieliszkiem pełnym wina. Ciało Freddie wciąż leżało w kuchni.

Hannibal chciał je już parokrotnie uprzątnąć - znieść do piwnicy, pokroić, zapakować zdatne organy do foliowych woreczków - ale Will zawsze niby "niechcący" stawał na jego drodze i nie ruszał się stamtąd, dopóki Lecter z westchnięciem nie rezygnował.

Butelka wina została przyniesiona dopiero po czwartym razie. 

\- Napawa cię strachem?

\- Podziwem.

Will odwrócił wzrok. On sam nie czuł podziwu, nie. Czuł się… odrętwiały. Jakby ktoś odebrał mu możliwość odczuwania silnych emocji. Patrzył wcześniej na ciało Freddie i nie czuł przerażenia. Patrzył na Lectera i nie czuł zażenowania. Pamiętał, jak go rozbierał jego własnymi rękami, ale nie zdobył się nawet na przeprosiny, mimo że Hannibal sam nigdy nie dopuściłby się podobnej rzeczy wobec niego. Uznałby to za… _niegrzeczne._

Will nie czuł nawet szoku z powodu odkrycia swojego daru. A _wiedział,_ że powinien. Teraz jednak… zaczynał powoli rozumieć, dlaczego ojciec pozwolił go zabrać do szpitala. Osoby takie jak on powinny być zamykane i odizolowane od innych. Co prawda wspomnienie _'leczenia'_ nadal zawiązywało jego żołądek w lodowaty supeł, ale tym razem pojmował, dlaczego uważali je za konieczne.

Gdyby obecność Hannibala go nie rozproszyła, to on zabiłby Freddie.

Może jednak wtedy poczułby coś innego poza chęcią ponownego zanurzenia się w świecie jaskrawego błękitu i wyjącego głodu. Tam, gdzie wszystko wydawało się łatwe.

Gdzie związek z Hannibalem wydawał się możliwy, bo obaj byli tacy sami.

\- Pozwolisz, że zadam ci pytanie? - Lecter upił łyk czerwonego wina. Will przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby - zamiast alkoholem - kieliszek był wypełniony krwią. Szybko się jednak z tego otrząsnął. - Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Skąd ten pomysł? Czyżbym niedostatecznie udowodnił moją lojalność? - Doprawdy, już sama obrona przed agentem Crawfordem powinna była wystarczyć, nie wspominając zaś o tamtym policjancie, aukcji czy codziennym zachowaniu. Jego podopieczny najwyraźniej był prawdziwie niewdzięczny.

Graham wypuścił wolno powietrze. Oczywiście, Hannibal musiał przywołać akurat _to._

\- Nie uważasz, że ta sytuacja jest dość absurdalna? - zauważył sarkastycznie. O wiele lepsze wyjście niż odpowiedź, chociaż nieznaczne zmrużenie oczu Lectera nie wydawało się potwierdzać tej teorii. - Siedzimy tu całkiem spokojnie i omawiamy śmierć Freddie, podczas gdy _to ty_ ją _zabiłeś_ zaledwie godzinę temu. Na moich oczach odebrałeś kobiecie życie - wymamrotał po części z wyrzutem, po części z irytacją, że on nic nie czuł, a Lecter wciąż chodził wolno. 

\- Nie jest pierwszą osobą, która zginęła na twoich oczach - podkreślił Hannibal, jakby to w jakiś sposób polepszało wspomnianą sytuację. - Nie byłeś zanadto przejęty wcześniej i nie sądzę, abyś był teraz. Dlaczego nie chcesz dopuścić mnie do ciała?

Will uniósł wolno brew. Och, myślał, że to akurat było raczej oczywiste.

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? - odparł z ironią, którą próbował załatać poczucie pustki w sobie. - Zamierzam spróbować ją pogrzebać, gdy będę miał szansę. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdzie? - Tym razem była kolej Lectera na cichą drwinę. - W ogrodzie za domem? Od strony ulicy czy może wolałbyś pod ogrodzeniem?

Graham potrząsnął głową z czystym niedowierzaniem, a potem podniósł się z fotela. Wiedział, że gdyby nie on, Freddie nadal by żyła, nieświadoma zarówno jego daru, jak tego, że Lecter jest zabójcą. 

Z drugiej strony, jego sekret z Mischą wreszcie był bezpieczny.

\- Czy pomożesz przyrządzić mi kolację, Will? - zawołał jeszcze za nim Hannibal, nadal tak irytująco spokojny, i Graham całym wysiłkiem woli musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie pokazać mu na odchodnym środkowego palca.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal oparł się o fotel i zamknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na otworzenie drzwi do pałacu wspomnień. Szedł jasnym korytarzem, a płomienie świec tańczyły wokół i gasły, gdy zbliżał się do części z rzadko odwiedzanymi pokojami. Dar Willa przypomniał mu o talencie jego siostry, który ośmiolatka pokazała mu na kilka dni przed śmiercią. Teraz przyszło mu na myśl, że być może odwiedzili ich ludzie ze szpitala, gdzie przetrzymywany był Will; ale czy oni pozostawiliby ciało w lesie, na wpół rozszarpane przez wilki?

Nie sądził, nie.

_"Spójrz, 'Anniba." Mischa wystawiła małe rączki, w których trzymała złapaną wiewiórkę. Zacisnęła na chwilę powieki, a gdy je otworzyła, zwierzątko zmarszczyło zabawnie nosek i zeskoczyło z dłoni na suche liście na ziemi, po czym śmignęło w krzaki._

_Hannibal rozejrzał się za wiewiórką szeroko otwartymi, brązowymi oczami. Zanim zdążył spytać się Mischy, na co dokładnie ma patrzeć, skoro gryzoń znikł, zwierzę pojawiło się znowu. Upuściło przed dziewczynką orzeszek, a potem uciekło z powrotem, tym razem na dobre._

_"Co zrobiłaś?" Podniósł wzrok na siostrę, zaskoczony i zafascynowany. Mischa roześmiała się, podekscytowana, i zbliżyła się na kolanach do Hannibala, nie zważając na to, że brudzi sobie sukienkę. Przytknęła mu dłoń do ucha, a jej blond włosy załaskotały go w nos._

_"Pozwoliłam jej śnić," oświadczyła dumnym szeptem. "Pokazałam, czego od niej chcę. Tak, jak i Duchampowi."_

_Duchamp, ich ogar, zdechł kilka dni temu. Matka znalazła psa niedaleko stawu, sztywnego, z nabrzmiałym i wywalonym z pyska językiem. Hannibal podejrzewał od początku, że Mischa miała coś z tym wspólnego. Pamiętał, jak zesztywniała, gdy zobaczyli pozlepiane krwią pióra czarnych łabędziątek, które zwykli wspólnie dokarmiać._

_"Chciałam, by spłonął od środka."_

_Mischa tworzyła koszmary. Sny, które zaczynały żyć własnym życiem, póki nie wyniszczyły śniącego. Hannibal zobaczył wiewiórkę tydzień później. Leżała na ziemi, otoczona orzechami, ale sama wychudzona i słaba, z zamglonymi oczami. Wystające żebra ledwie się poruszały, więc mały Lecter przykucnął obok i wyciągnął swój nieodłączny scyzoryk. Dawno nie miał okazji zbadania anatomii przedstawiciela Sciurus vulgaris._

Lecter otworzył wolno oczy. Mischa. Gdyby poczekał sekundę dłużej, czy to jej imię wypowiedziałaby Lounds, mówiąc o sekretach Willa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teraz już wiemy, skąd wzięły się sny Willa, w których rozkoszował się widokiem płonącego miasta, huehuehue ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się zwrot akcji, aww ;D. Przy okazji, zwracam się też z pytaniem: co sądzicie o AU z czasów ery regencyjnej/wiktoriańskiej jako o następnym opowiadaniu z Hannigramem? Coś w stylu "Dumy i uprzedzenia", ale przyrzekam, że to nie będzie "Duma i uprzedzenie" xDD żadnej krzyżówki Willa z Elizabeth xD  
> Dedykacja dla Marionette ;***

Will stał przed lustrem w swoim pokoju, usiłując przywołać to uczucie przebywania poza ciałem, a jednocześnie głębiej wewnątrz niego. Uczucie potęgi i wszechwładności, zdolności zagotowania czyjeś krwi w żyłach, zawieszenia stryczka u żyrandola, chwycenia za brzytwę i… Will szarpnął się do tyłu, gdy jego oczy zamigotały, a twarz wykrzywiła się w szyderczej parodii uśmiechu. Potarł dłońmi twarz, a kiedy uniósł wzrok na nowo, wyglądał już prawie normalnie. 

Kopnął lustro i tafla szkła roztrzaskała się na milion lśniących kawałków. Miał gdzieś, czy Hannibal zaraz pojawi się w pokoju, zwabiony hałasem i zmarszczy brwi w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób, jak zawsze to robił na widok bałaganu. Will nienawidził nawet faktu, że wiedział, jak psychiatra wtedy wyglądał. To i tak- to i tak była _jego_ wina. Pieprzony Lecter - cierpliwy, _oczywiście_ , że cierpliwy, powoli przekonywujący go do zobaczenia zabójcy jako człowieka, jako kogoś mu bliskiego, _przyjaciela_ wręcz, każący ignorować narkotyki w zamian za ochronę i pomoc, karmiący go _ludzkim mięsem_ \- doprawdy, _magrets de canard_ … Myślał, że Will nie zorientuje się, że to, co Hannibal nazwał piersią kaczki, nią nie było? A pomimo tego Graham nacisnął nożem soczyste mięso, przełamując chrupiącą skórkę. Pozwolił, by rubinowy sos z nadzienia rozpłynął się na jasnym talerzu niczym krew, po czym wolno zatoczył w nim koło kawałkiem odkrojonego mięsa i uniósł do ust. Spojrzał na Hannibala w tym samym momencie, w którym wsunął widelec pomiędzy wargi. Lecter skinął mu głową z uśmiechem.

Och, świetnie, wyglądało na to, że Will również nie był bez winy. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafił się opanować? Nie mógł przecież oddać serca pierwszej lepszej osobie, która wyciągnęła do niego rękę, to było _chore_. O jakim "oddawaniu serca" była zresztą mowa? Will parsknął z pogardą dla staroświeckiego terminu, jaki nasunął mu się na myśl. I dla samego pomysłu również, oczywiście. Czy już nie pamiętał, że zgodził się tolerować obecność dobrego doktora tylko dlatego, że ten zgodził się mu pomóc w zemście? I że chciał go na koniec w niej uwzględnić? Zacisnąć dłonie na szyi, póki skóra pod nimi by nie poczerwieniała, usta Hannibala nie zsiniały, a on sam nie obnażyłby zębów, przypominając mu o wszystkich morderstwach, jakich dokonał?

Mischa, siedząca na szerokiej, niskiej szafce nocnej i machająca nogami, posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech i wskazała na rozbite lustro.

\- Nie jestem taki, jak twój brat - warknął do niej zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Sekundę później potrząsnął głową, podirytowany. Podobno miał ignorować swoje halucynacje.

\- Jedyne, co was różni, to fakt, że jeszcze nie poddałeś się pragnieniu - odpowiedział mu słodki, dźwięczny głos nastolatki. Odrzuciła blond włosy na plecy i wyjrzała za okno. - Wciąż go nie ma.

Will, który zdążył już uklęknąć koło rozbitego lustra i z frustracją zacząć zgarniać kawałki szkła na kupkę, zesztywniał. Lectera nie było w domu?

\- Nie ma? - powtórzył wolno.

\- Nuh-uh. Dobry doktor, grzeczny doktor wyszedł z samego rana. - Mischa zeskoczyła z szafki i okręciła się w kółko. Jej sukienka, bo dzisiaj miała na sobie sukienkę, zawirowała. - Uciekaj, Willy, _ucie-ekaj._

Na dole ponownie rozległy się kroki. Jeśli w domu nie było Hannibala - jeśli miał wierzyć własnej halucynacji - kto w nim był?

_Prawdopodobnie został umieszczony w tobie chip, gdy wypuszczali cię ze szpitala._

Will opuścił wzrok i zobaczył, że jego ręce drżą.

_To, co zostawili za sobą, było kolejnym ostrzeżeniem. Kolejnym przypomnieniem, że się zbliżają, że niedługo zabiorą Grahama do miejsca, z którego nigdy nie powinni byli go wypuszczać._

Jeśli go rzeczywiście monitorowali, wiedzieli, co się zmieniło. Wiedzieli, że wreszcie odkrył swój dar. Gdy kroki rozbrzmiały na schodach, Will poderwał się na nogi, ale było już za późno. Drzwi huknęły o ścianę, a potem ktoś błyskawicznie szarpnął go za nadgarstek do przodu, wbijając igłę w przedramię.

Mischa zaczęła śpiewać, słodko i radośnie, gdy wynosili go z domu, nieprzytomnego i bezwładnego, z głową odchyloną do tyłu. Śpiewała o chłopcu, który nigdy nie opuścił białego pokoju.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie mógł użyć swojego samochodu, by przyjechać do domu panny Lounds, więc z niechęcią skorzystał z komunikacji miejskiej. Teraz zaś, z rękawiczkami i z plastikowym ochraniaczem na ubraniu, włamał się do środka.

Najpierw spakował walizki Freddie, położył dokumenty na wierzchu ubrań, po czym pozbył się wszystkiego, paląc rzeczy koło pobliskiej studni, gdzie wrzucił później popioły. Komputer zostawił na sam koniec. Westchnął, gdy złamał hasło za trzecim razem. Tak bystra kobieta, jaką była Freddie Lounds, nie powinna była ustawiać imienia swojej towarzyszki, Wendy, jako kodu. No cóż. Jedynie ułatwiła mu sprawę. Nie pragnął pozostawiać Willa samego w mieszkaniu na zbyt długi okres czasu. Prawdopodobnie umarłby z głodu.

Albo zamówił coś przez telefon, co, w oczach Hannibala, było jeszcze gorszą alternatywą.

Hm. Hannibal odnalazł jeden z ukrytych folderów opatrzony jego nazwiskiem i go otworzył. Były tam akta z poprzednich spraw, jakie prowadziła dla niego Freddie, ale była też i najnowsza, podpisana po prostu "Graham, 354639". Lecter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Numer Willa z aukcji, doskonała pamięć. Pierwszy plik zawierał dane szpitala, to samo, co Hannibal znalazł w kopercie, jaką dała im wtedy panna Lounds. _Athens Lunatic Asylum_ , w teorii zamknięte w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Specjalizowało się w leczeniu dzieci, chorych umysłowo kryminalistów, a także ludzi, którzy nie radzili sobie ze swoimi darami. Kierowała nim grupa zwana _Praesidium_ , o której Freddie nie zdołała się wiele dowiedzieć poza tym, że oficjalnie również została rozwiązana, ale nieoficjalnie działała nadal, współpracując z służbami bezpieczeństwa. Ostatnim znanym przywódcą był doktor Abel Gideon. Lecter przejrzał dokument do końca, upewnił się, że zapamiętał lokalizację szpitala i go zamknął. Nie znalazł w nim nic nowego, a czekały na niego jeszcze dwa inne. Standardowe informacje na temat Willa, tak… ale zdjęcia, jakie znajdowały się w drugim, przykuły jego uwagę. Część była datowana na okres dzieciństwa Grahama, ale część była późniejsza, sprzed kilku lat. I przewijała się na nich ta sama twarz. Małej, blondwłosej dziewczynki z chłodnymi, brązowymi oczami wpatrzonymi w kamerę.

I blondwłosej, trzydziestoparoletniej kobiety z takimi samymi oczami, prawie niezauważalnym uśmiechem i podpisem: _doktor M. Visconti._

Visconti i Sforza. Z tych rodów wywodziła się ich matka.

 

_"Spójrz, 'Anniba, spójrz!" Mischa kręciła się w kółko, wybuchając raz po raz perlistym śmiechem. Hannibal podniósł nieuważnie wzrok znad swojego szkicownika, gdzie odwzorowywał dokładnie, żyła po żyle, skręt jelita po skręcie jelita, wnętrzności rozciągniętego przed nim królika. Tymczasem Mischa wirowała w swojej bladoniebieskiej sukience w takt muzyki wygrywanej przez wiejskiego skrzypka, który siedział koło nich na trawie. Grał, ale jego niewidzące, zgniłozielone oczy nie patrzyły na dzieci, a gdzieś w dal. Uśmiechał się i śnił, grając dla swojej dawno niewidzianej ukochanej. Już od kilkunastu godzin, bez jedzenia i wody. Jego spierzchnięte wargi poruszały się wraz ze słowami piosenki, jaką dla niej rzęził._

_\- Mischa! - Z daleka dobiegł ich przerażony krzyk matki. - Hannibal!_

_Oboje obejrzeli się leniwie w jej kierunku. Hannibal zamknął swój szkicownik, ale Mischa jedynie zachichotała głośniej. Chichotała nawet wtedy, gdy matka, Simonetta Sforza-Lecter, porwała ją na ręce i ruszyła pośpiesznie do domu, wołając za sobą syna. Dziewczynka rzuciła bratu rozbawiony uśmiech, a on odpowiedział tym samym._

 

Teraz też uśmiechnął się do ekranu.

 

*-*

 

\- Wygląda na to, że jest w dobrej kondycji fizycznej. Niemalże nienaruszony.

Jedna z osób stojących nad łóżkiem Obiektu #12 zanotowała coś na trzymanej w ręku karcie.

\- Aż szkoda, że będziemy musieli to zmienić.

Wszyscy zachichotali. Jedynie lekarka z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami zebranymi w kitkę przewróciła oczami.

\- Dane personalne Obiektu?

\- William Graham, lat trzydzieści pięć, mężczyzna rasy kaukaskiej. Leczenie błędnie uznane za sukces. Odzyskany dzisiaj rano. Przywiązany pasami do łóżka ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Z ich powodu ma też założoną opaskę na oczy. Prawdopodobnie wciąż będzie mógł odczytać wasze zamiary i emocje, ale nie będzie zdolny do przejęcia kontroli. 

Inny stażysta, przystojny, młody Azjata, zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu. Rozwiązanie wydawało się takie łatwe.

\- Dlaczego go w takim razie nie oślepić? Problem byłby z głowy.

Ktoś wzruszył ramionami.

\- Doktor Visconti i doktor Gideon chcą przeprowadzić na nim najpierw parę eksperymentów. Ostatnio wiele dzieci nie przeżywa nowej terapii i chcą się dowiedzieć, co to powoduje. Poza tym szkoda byłoby nie wykorzystać okazji i nie zbadać jego daru. Jest całkiem interesujący.

\- Rozkrojenie jego mózgu już ci nie wystarczy, Budge? Teraz musisz w nim grzebać na żywca? - zażartował mężczyzna stojący obok mówiącego. Jedna z kobiet westchnęła.

\- Jezu, Ron…

Zabrzęczał dzwonek i grupa opuściła salę. Will nadal leżał nieruchomo na materacu, blady i w białych ubraniach, a drugi pacjent, skulony pod przeciwległą ścianą, obserwował go ciekawie. Był już stary i nie miał nietypowego daru, ale postradał zmysły już dawno temu. A doktor Visconti lubiła słuchać, jak gra.

 

*-*

 

Wystarczyło, żeby Hannibal przekroczył próg domu, a obce zapachy i poczucie naruszenia jego _przestrzeni_ zatrzymały go w miejscu. Przechylił lekko głowę, nasłuchując. Z góry nie dochodziły żadne, nawet najcichsze szmery. Willa nie było i Hannibal nie musiał nawet wchodzić po schodach, żeby spojrzeć na osypany tynk i roztrzaskane szkło i domyślić się, że to nie była ucieczka.

Doskonale wiedział, że Will nie uciekł, tylko został zabrany. Pamiętał o chipie i jego konsekwencjach. Teraz pozostawało jedynie podjęcie decyzji, co należało dalej zrobić.

Och, oczywiste, że Hannibal chciał odzyskać swojego przyjaciela, zwłaszcza tak niegrzecznie porwanego, ale kwestia _kiedy_ była dość istotna w tym wszystkim. Will był w trakcie ewolucji, rozwoju i adaptacji, a kilka dni w szpitalu, dokąd podejrzewał, że go zabrali, mogło się okazać niezwykle użytecznymi w tym całym procesie. Ba, mogło go nawet przyśpieszyć. Will, skonfrontowany z traumą z dzieciństwa oraz ze współczesnym, całkiem realnym zagrożeniem, mógł wreszcie zmienić zdanie o zabijaniu. Zobaczyć siebie tak, jak zawsze widział go Hannibal - jako coś pięknego i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego, stworzenie dorastające do swojego potencjału, równoprawnego towarzysza. Urwisko nad przepaścią w ośnieżonych górach, mangustę ukrytą pod progiem domu, jelenia z zakrwawionym porożem.

Dlatego Lecter nie zamierzał się śpieszyć z ratunkiem. Tam, gdzie inni widzieli tragedię, on widział okazję. I Will też musiał ją dostrzec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE, 07.05.:  
> Przepraszam za brak nowego rozdziału w "Pomegranate" - writer's block ;/... Przez obecne końcowe zaliczenia ćwiczeń oraz sesję rozpoczynającą się u mnie już pod koniec maja, następnego rozdziału można spodziewać się będzie dopiero pod koniec czerwca :(. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż ze mną będziecie ;***


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za dwutygodniowy poślizg po planowanym terminie odwieszenia po sesji :(... Mam nadzieję, że wciąż ze mną jesteście <3

Will unosił się w ciężkiej, duszącej ciemności - próbował odnaleźć w niej swoje ręce i nogi, ale nie mógł nimi poruszyć. Czuł, jak coś mokrego ścieka mu z czoła, jak coś innego wpełza mu do gardła przez usta i nozdrza, jak dociera aż do płuc i żołądka. 

Przekręcił głowę na bok. To była jedyna część jego ciała, jaką mógł zlokalizować w ciemności, jednak już po chwili ktoś zmarnował cały wysiłek i odkręcił mu ją z powrotem w tamtą stronę.

\- Proszę nie utrudniać.

_Gdzie- gdzie akcent? N-nie Hannibal._

\- Jeszcze się nie obudził?

\- Prawie. Zaczyna już reagować.

Kolejne głosy. Każdy z nich był obcy, każdy z nich oznaczał niebezpieczeństwo, każdy wpychał go jeszcze głębiej w ciemność, aż w końcu Will przestał słyszeć je w ogóle.

 

*-*

 

Kiedy Will odzyskał świadomość po raz drugi, już nie był przywiązany do łóżka - tak, wreszcie skojarzył niemożność znalezienia swoich kończyn ze skórzanymi pasami, którymi zostały unieruchomione - a siedział na krześle.

\- Nie, nie, nie szarp się. - Krępy, średniego wzrostu mężczyzna podniósł uspokajająco dłoń. - Rozumiemy, że już domyśliłeś się, gdzie jesteś i z jakich powodów. Zawsze docenialiśmy twoją inteligencję, panie Graham.

Will mógł jedynie posłać mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Usta miał zaklejone, a język nabrzmiały i pozbawiony czucia prawdopodobnie z powodu czegoś, co mu wcześniej podali. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że jest znowu w szpitalu; nie przywoływać z pamięci sterylnie białych ścian i nie porównywać ich z obecnymi. Atak paniki w tym momencie byłby nieprzydatny. Jedynie zwiększyłby przewagę jego lek--- porywaczy. Nie lekarzy, och, nie. To nie była terapia, a on nie był chory.

\- Zastanawiasz się zapewne, dlaczego masz niezasłonięte oczy. - Doktor Gideon okrążył wolno krzesło z Willem. Ręce miał złożone przed sobą jakby w namyśle. - Podaliśmy ci środki obniżające aktywność mózgową. Dlatego masz problem ze skupieniem wzroku na mnie przez dłużej niż parę sekund. - Will zamrugał i obraz się rozmył. Nie zauważył tego, dopóki Abel o tym nie wspomniał, co było dość niepokojące. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie rozproszonym. Kolejny błąd nowicjusza, który mógł go drogo kosztować. Pamiętał, jak to było być rozproszonym i przerażonym w dzieciństwie. Przestał taki być bardzo szybko, instruowany przez Mischę. - Rozumiesz, środki ostrożności. Chcemy zbadać twój dar. Początkowo planowałem jedynie sprawdzenie na tobie powodów nieskuteczności najnowszej terapii, a potem pozbawienie cię życia jako niebezpiecznego okazu, ale doktor Visconti odwiodła mnie od tego. Mamy inne dzieci do testów, a ty jesteś… unikatowy. Byłbyś fantastyczną bronią, ale właśnie tego chcemy uniknąć. Społeczeństwo najchętniej pozbyłoby się podobnych tobie szczurów, zmutowanych okazów ze zbyt silnymi darami, ale, niestety… - westchnął i rozłożył ręce - …nikt inny nie chciał podjąć się brudnej roboty. Dlatego ten obowiązek spadł na nas.

_Obowiązek… spadł na was. Co za przykrość._ Will miał ochotę zaatakować tego lekarza tak, jak nieświadomie zaatakował Freddie wcześniej. Tym razem przynajmniej nie miałby wyrzutów sumienia po jego śmierci, och, nie. _Rozkoszowałby się tym._ W końcu nic nie daje większej satysfakcji niż pokonanie dziecięcych koszmarów, czyż nie? Mógłby wgryźć mu się w gardło, poczuć, jak ciepła krew zalewa mu usta, jak…

\- Panie Graham? - Gideon odkaszlnął i Will podniósł na niego morderczy wzrok. Po raz pierwszy kłębiąca się wewnątrz panika zmieszała się z furią, niemalże ustępując jej miejsca. Jednak czas spędzony z Hannibalem był przydatny. _Hannibal... Nie mógłby go tak tu zostawić, prawda?_ \- Mamy sposoby, aby zapewnić sobie pańską współpracę. Chociaż, ach... - Przyłożył palec do ust. - _Współpraca_ może być określeniem nieco na wyrost. Mamy wręcz doskonałe środki przymusu, które zresztą zaraz panu zaprezentujemy. Mimo to podejrzewamy, że najlepsze wyniki otrzymamy wtedy, gdy nie będziesz stawiał oporu. - Gideon skinął na pielęgniarza, który stanął przy Willu ze strzykawką wypełnioną podejrzaną, ciemnorubinową cieczą. Grahamowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zacząć się szarpać w fotelu. - Proszę wykonać zastrzyk.

Will potrząsnął głową, próbując wypchnąć słowa za taśmę, pewien, że ktoś musiał zrozumieć jego pośpieszne _"nie, nie, nie"_ , ale - nawet jeśli zrozumieli - nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Nie był świadom, że język mu nie drgnął, ciężki od wcześniejszych _lekarstw_. Może to i lepiej - i tak by to nic nie zmieniło, a Will przynajmniej nie miał wrażenia bezsilności.

…miał i tak. Zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym igła wbiła się w żyłę na szyi, a czerwony płyn zmieszał z krwią. Strach, rozproszenie, bezsilność. Mały Willy aż prosił się o ból.

\- Panie Graham? - Głos Gideona rozciągał się w czasie niczym przesypujący powoli piasek w klepsydrze. Will spróbował go dotknąć, pochwycić w dłoń ziarenka, ale jego ręce za nic nie chciały się poruszyć. Rozbawiło go to i zadławił się własnym śmiechem. - Will? Dlaczego on tak reaguje? - zwrócił się do pielęgniarza, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nieco przestraszony. - Panie Graham, proszę przestać się śmiać.

Will pokręcił przecząco głową z humorem w oczach. Miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby - bądź co bądź, _lekarze_ \- nie mieli pojęcia o możliwych interakcjach tego środka z poprzednimi, jakie mu dawali. Może ten miał spowodować niewyobrażalną agonię, wpłynąć jakoś na jego dar, ale podziałał jedynie jako coś w rodzaju tlenku diazotu. Tlenku diazotu i czegoś jeszcze, co sprawiało, że wszystko było powolne i rozciągnięte w długich sekundach niczym śluz ślimaka.

\- Wprowadźcie go. - Gideon westchnął. Wyglądał, jakby odzyskał już spokój, a niepożądane działanie narkotyku było jedynie drobnym uniedogodnieniem. Jeżeli Will nie chciał zachowywać tak, jak powinien, mieli jeszcze inne asy w rękawie - i nie myślał tu jedynie o standardowych praktykach, którym poddawali Grahama w dzieciństwie, chociaż ich również nie wykluczał.

Will odwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi w tym samym momencie, w którym się otworzyły i przepchnięto przez nie na wpół rozebraną postać. Na głowę miała naciągnięty płócienny worek, a spodnie zniszczone i porwane. Zostawiała za sobą krwawy ślad na podłodze.

Gideon znów stanął w polu widzenia Grahama, każdy krok wręcz nieznośnie wolny, i ten przez chwilę się zastanowił, czy zamierzają mu grozić torturowaniem niewinnej osoby w razie jego nieposłuszeństwa. Może i z jego powodu zginęła Freddie, ale to nie znaczyło, że… że… _zgodziłby się_ na coś takiego.

Nie był potworem.

\- Chcemy was zamknąć w klatce. - Słowa lekarza na początku do Willa nie dotarły, a potem spowodowały, że zamrugał. Sączące się wolno wyrazy złożyły się w całość, której nie zrozumiał. _W klatce?_ … - Ponieważ chcemy badać twój dar, chcemy sprawdzić jego zdolności zarówno defensywne, jak i ofensywne. Od czasu do czasu będziecie mieć towarzystwo, póki nie zaatakujecie się sami. By to przyśpieszyć, racje żywnościowe będą skąpo i rzadko wydzielane. Zdejmijcie kaptur.

Przed oczami Willa pojawiła się poobijana twarz z ustami wykrzywionymi w obojętnym uśmiechu tak, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie jest w ogóle poruszony sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Mimo to lodowate, rdzawobrązowe oczy opowiadały kompletnie inną historię i Will _pojął,_ co się stało.

Pojął to na moment przed tym, gdy jego spowolnione narkotykiem myśli pojęły, kto przed nim stał. _Nie, nie, nie, nie Hannibal…_ nie jego jedyna szansa na ratunek.

Wargi Lectera drgnęły, jakby uśmiech stał się odrobinę szczerszy na widok Willa, ale Graham jedynie potrząsnął głową. _Nie, co ty tu robisz? Uciekaj! Uciekaj i kogoś sprowadź!_

\- Znaleźliśmy go trzy dni po tym, jak odzyskaliśmy cię z jego posiadłości. Chodził wzdłuż muru wokół szpitala, jakby chciał rozeznać się w terenie. Nie byłem przy tym osobiście, ale muszę przyznać, że zaimponował mi swoimi zdolnościami walki. Zabił dwóch z naszych pielęgniarzy, ale trzeci zdołał porazić go paralizatorem, zanim odebrał nam więcej cennej służby.

Will zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając to na Gideona, to na Lectera. Hannibal stał wyprostowany, oczy ciemne, ale czyste, prawdopodobnie nie był więc pod wpływem narkotyków. Więzy na rękach i nogach uniemożliwiłyby mu walkę, ale… dlaczego nic nie mówił? I dlaczego usiłował sam dostać się do szpitala? Graham posłał mu twarde spojrzenie, ale Hannibal jedynie wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Pycha. Grzech, przez który Gwiazda Poranna przecięła nocne niebo, gasnąc pod grudami ziemi. Przez który Hannibal znalazł się teraz tutaj, razem z nim.

 

_Tym razem miasto pod nimi nie płonęło. We wciąż szarym krajobrazie, Hannibal był jedyną rzeczą – istotą – w ogniu. Will obserwował go martwymi oczami, póki Lecter nie rozsypał się w proch, z jedną dłonią do końca zaciśniętą na rękawie Grahama._

 

Will wzdrygnął się i senna wizja ustąpiła miejsca rzeczywistości.

\- Zamknąć ich. - Gideon polecił pielęgniarzom sucho. - Rozwiążcie doktorowi Lecterowi nogi, ale nie ręce. Chcemy w końcu _zbadać_ dar Willa, nie pozbawić go życia. - Jeśli naprawdę myśleli, że Hannibal go zaatakuje, prawdopodobnie przypisali mu wszystkie obrażenia na ciele Willa, jakie spowodowały obce osoby. - I powiadomcie doktor Visconti, że gościmy u siebie Hannibala Lectera. To nazwisko powinno być dla niej znajome - dodał spokojnie, wymieniając spojrzenia z Hannibalem. Lecter miał w oczach nie więcej emocji niż zwinięta kobra królewska, szykująca się do ataku. Jednak właściwy moment jeszcze nie nadszedł, o nie. 

Nie oznaczało to natomiast, że nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Doktor Gideon opuścił pomieszczenie, co wystarczyło, by jeden z mężczyzn brutalnie odwiązał Willa i poderwał go do góry, nie przejmując się tym, jak Graham się zatoczył. Narkotyki zaburzyły mu też ośrodek równowagi, nie tylko pozostałe zmysły. Próbował odnaleźć wzrokiem Hannibala, ale ściany i podłoga krążyły wokół niego w stanowczo zbyt szybkim tempie, by miałoby mu się to udać. Mógł jedynie usłyszeć mściwe słowa, szeptane do Lectera. _"…zabiłeś naszych przyjaciół. Podobało ci się bicie? Hm…?"_ Dlaczego Hannibal nie odpowiadał? Uznał, że nie warto zniżać się do ich poziomu? Will miał raczej wrażenie, że Lecter był osobą, która - przyparta do ściany - atakowałaby słowami. Jeśli tego nie robił, być może wciąż była dla nich nadzieja. Może to wszystko było częścią jakiegoś planu, sztuczki, która…

\- Podobało ci się, jak wyrywaliśmy ci język? - Dobiegły go kolejne słowa i Will zesztywniał. - Nie wiedziałeś, kiedy przestać mówić, prawda? Oddaliśmy ci przysługę. - Mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem, a popchnięty Hannibal zderzył się ramieniem z Willem. Skinął głową, jakby chciał go przeprosić za niezależny od niego wypadek i wtedy do Grahama wreszcie dotarło. Nie było żadnego planu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy tag, którego nie chcę dodawać do ogólnych, by nie psuć elementu niespodzianki :D  
> #Mute Hannibal


	15. Chapter 15

Will wpatrywał się w swojego współwięźnia. Wpatrywał się w Hannibala od dobrej godziny, ale Lecter wydawał się nic z tego nie robić. Siedział pod ścianą naprzeciwko, zakute w kajdany ręce trzymał przed sobą, plecy miał rozluźnione, a oczy przymknięte. Ba! Na ustach błąkał mu się nieznaczny uśmiech.

Will miał ochotę go zamordować.

Mógł to zrobić – był nawet do tego zachęcany przez pielęgniarzy, którzy wciskali przez kraty długie, ostro zakończone kije i usiłowali go w ten sposób dźgać w ich niewielkiej celi. Klatce. Czymkolwiek to było. Graham poświęcił nawet parę minut na zastanowienie się, czy uważali go za zwierzę, które można było podjudzić do ataku. Jeżeli tak – byli głupcami. Jeżeli nie – sadystami. Sam nie wiedział, która z tych opcji była gorsza.

Albo o ile gorsze było zostanie zamkniętym w klatce z Lecterem, jeśli jego drugą dostępną opcją były tortury? Will zmrużył oczy, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Hannibala. Doprawdy, może i ich stosunki były różne, ale Hannibal był też jego jedyną nadzieją na ratunek – i nagle ta nadzieja przestała istnieć. Mimo to… sama obecność kogoś, kto zawsze stawał po jego stronie, dodawała mu otuchy. Nawet łatwiej było mu odpędzać panikę, a skupiać się na irytacji, jątrzącej się ciągle gdzieś z tyłu umysłu.

_Nie był sam._

\- Przynajmniej mogę usłyszeć własne myśli – wymruczał sarkastycznie i Hannibal po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy. Gdy się do niego odwrócił, w jego spojrzeniu nie było… _emocji._ Żadnych. Will odniósł wrażenie, jakby spoglądał we dwie bezdenne studnie. Bliźniaczo podobne i ciemne.

Hannibal przechylił głowę.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Will westchnął ciężko i poruszył się we własnym kacie, przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. Lewa była już zesztywniała i pozbawiona czucia od siedzenia na niej zbyt długo. – Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Okrutne, złośliwe, nieuzasadnione, bla, bla, bla.

Lecter zmarszczył brwi, ale jego uśmiech poszerzył się lekko. Podniósł się, żeby w zaledwie paru krokach pokonać dzielącą ich przestrzeń, a potem usiadł koło Willa i trącił go ramieniem.

Doprawdy, Graham spędził z nim tylko parę godzin i już był doprowadzony do szału milczeniem. Nie, żeby był to wybór Lectera. Och, do cholery, oczywiście, że był jego! Mógł się zamknąć i nie drażnić pielęgniarzy, ale tak, _musiał_ atakować słowami jak kretyn, którym był. Nie, Will nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu współczuć i nie obchodziło go, że obwiniał ofiarę za to, co jej zrobiono. On też był ofiarą i miał wszystkiego dość. Zwłaszcza współczucia innym. I – kolejne zwłaszcza – seryjnym mordercom, którzy zdarzyli się być niemalże jednymi przyjaznymi duszami, na jakie natrafił.

Lecter wzruszył ramionami, a następnie sięgnął po rękę Willa. Odrobinę niezręcznie, ze względu na kajdany, ale wystarczająco, by osiągnąć cel, nawet pomimo odruchowego szarpnięcia się Grahama do tyłu. Hannibal posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił dłoń Willa wnętrzem do góry i narysował na niej palcem literę.

Will zmarszczył brwi, przez sekundę nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje – _kalambury?!_ – a potem wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Hannibal znalazł sposób na to, by móc się z nim komunikować nawet pomimo wyrwanego języka. 

\- Wiesz, jak stąd uciec? – zapytał odruchowo, na co w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie wymownie uniesioną brew. No cóż. Fakt. Gdyby Lecter wiedział, nie byłoby ich już tutaj.

 _Wystarczy zaczekać na sprzyjającą okazję, Will,_ napisał mu na dłoni mężczyzna. Pisanie było nieznośnie powolne i uciążliwe, ale żaden jeszcze nie miał doświadczenia w takim sposobie porozumiewania się. Will gubił się w kolejności liter, więc Hannibal czasem musiał powtarzać to samo słowo dwa czy trzy razy. Mimo wszystko było to lepsze niż nic.

_Oddam ci moją porcję, kiedy przyniosą jedzenie. Potrzebujesz jej bardziej niż ja._

\- Nie – zaprotestował Will ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Może i był wściekły na Hannibala za to, że dał się złapać, ale to nie oznaczało, że zamierzał tolerować jakiś chory altruizm. Poza tym Lecter nigdy nie był bezinteresowany. Albo się bawił, albo miał w tym ukryty cel, więc o co chodziło tym razem? Will przyjrzał mu się uważniej, ale nie dostrzegł nic w ciemnych oczach. – Daj spokój. Każdy zje własną.

_Będą skąpo wydzielane, pamiętasz?_ Hannibal wzruszył ramionami. Patrzył się na Willa z dziwnym spokojem, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję, o której go nie poinformował. _Jesteś tu od trzech dni, ja dopiero od paru godzin. Dam radę. Poza tym…_

\- Nie! – Will wyrwał rękę, ale Lecter był szybszy. Złapał go boleśnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął z powrotem, nie wypuszczając, póki nie dopisał reszty zdania.

_Poza tym mam wyrwany język. Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu jedzenie nie będzie przyjemnością._

Graham przełknął, nieświadomie poruszywszy własnym językiem, a potem skinął głową. Hannibal miał rację, a on sam – zwłaszcza jak na osobę z jego darem – wykazał się wyjątkowym brakiem empatii. Okoliczności były… usprawiedliwiające, można powiedzieć, ale-- uch…

\- Wybacz – mruknął, opierając głowę na ramieniu Hannibala. Był tym wszystkim po prostu zmęczony, a obecność Lectera dawała mu komfort. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało.

Hannibal skinął milcząco głową. Nie objął go, ale palce dłoni, którą zaciskał na nadgarstku Willa, rozluźniły się, przesunęły w górę i splotły z palcami Grahama.

Żaden z nich tego nie skomentował – nie poruszył się, nie zmienił pozycji, nie zabrał ręki.

 

*-*

 

\- Nie.

Mischa Visconti patrzyła stanowczo na doktora Gideona. Nie spuściła twardego wzroku nawet na moment, nie zamierzając dać mu okazji, by zyskał przewagę, fałszywą pewność siebie i zapędził ją w kat. Były czasy, gdy tam właśnie się przed nim chowała. Miała wtedy ze sobą chłopca – młodszego od niej, może ośmioletniego – o wielkich, błękitnych oczach, chudym ciele i brązowych, ciągle potarganych włosach. Leki, jakie podawano dziewczynce, stępiły jej dar, ale nigdy nie zdołały go usunąć w całości. Mischa odpowiadała na przemoc przemocą, jej wrodzony sadyzm, który dzieliła z bratem, pomógł jej odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji w szpitalu. Przygarnęła Willa pod swoje skrzydła, bo wydał jej się ciekawy – jak zwierzę, które zabiła w dzieciństwie, któremu kazała śnić i śnić, i śnić, póki nie umarło. Willowi również kazała śnić – o swoim bracie. O tym, jak go w przyszłości spotka. Jak stoją na wzgórzu nad płonącym miastem, które podpaliła. Wiedziała, że Graham będzie próbował go nieświadomie odnaleźć, wcześniej czy później.

I dobrze. Hannibal zasługiwał na towarzysza po tym, jak on i Mischa zostali rozdzieleni i nigdy nie mieli do siebie wrócić. To był warunek pozycji Mischy w ośrodku. Atakowała swoich lekarzy snami – nie mogła ich zabić, gdyż lekarstwa ją zbyt osłabiały, ale mogła ich nękać. Nękać, póki nie zdecydowali, że była cenniejszym sprzymierzeńcem niż wrogiem.

Mischa dorosła i wstąpiła w ich szeregi, przybierając nazwisko swojej babki.

\- Nie – powtórzyła. – Testuj Grahama. Badaj jego dar, ile chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale nie waż się robić krzywdy mojemu bratu. – Wstała, a Gideon uniósł głowę. Nie cofnął się, musiała mu to przyznać, ale też wydawał się świadom tego, co mogła mu zrobić. Nawet pomimo leków, które wciąż musiała przyjmować.

Nikt nie wiedział, że skrupulatnie zmniejszała sobie dawkę. Miesiąc po miesiącu, stopniowo przyzwyczajała organizm do mniejszej ilości narkotyków. Codziennie też ćwiczyła – dar był jak mięsień, nieużywany zanikał. Ona zaś… ona zaś lubiła słuchać, jak jeden z ich nieformalnych pacjentów… grał.

\- Nie mieliśmy tego w zamiarze. – Gideon uniósł pokojowo ręce, chociaż nie wyglądał, jakby się jej obawiał. – Nie nadzorowałem pielęgniarzy, a twój brat nie dość, że zabił jednego z nich, to jeszcze drwił z tej śmierci. Jego własna wina.

Mischa uniosła brew. Jej ściągniete w wysoki kucyk blond włosy odcinały się od śliwkowej sukienki – pamiętała, jak była mała i nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od bakłażanów. Wpatrywała się w nie godzinami, oczarowana ich kolorem. Hannibal zrywał je dla niej, mył i polerował skórkę, a potem zostawiał przy jej łóżeczku. Nigdy tego nie zapomniała – nie miała wielu wspomnień z dzieciństwa, ale Hannibal był obecny w każdym z nim.

\- Nie, nie mieliście. Jednak wolałabym, żeby podobne wypadki przy pracy więcej się nie zdarzyły – powiedziała lodowato. – Nie zapominaj, kto tu dowodzi.

Gideon nie zapomniał, nie. Wydawało mu się jednak, że Mischa zapomniała – albo wmówiła sobie coś innego, upojona własną urojoną władzą. Może to była ich własna wina – traktowali ją jak kogoś równego sobie, ale prawda była taka, że Mischa nadal pozostawała eksperymentem.

\- Co w takim razie proponujesz, żebyśmy z nimi zrobili? – zapytał uprzejmie. Czasem eksperymentowi trzeba było pozwolić toczyć się nowym torem, by osiągnąć jak najlepsze efekty.

\- Kontynuujcie to, co robicie teraz. – Dla Mischy Will był niczym wyimaginowany przyjaciel, którego stworzyła sobie, będąc nastolatką torturowaną w ośrodku. – Po prostu dopilnujcie, by mojemu bratu nie stała się krzywda.

Doktor Visconti nigdy nie użyła jego imienia na głos. Zawsze „mój brat”. Gideon zastanawiał się, dlaczego. Czyżby to był sposób na ciągłe przypominanie sobie o łączących ich więziach rodzinnych? Bała się, że bez tego Lecter stanie się dla niej kimś obcym?

\- Na obecną chwilę planujemy wpuścić do nich pacjenta, którego, hm... wypożyczyliśmy z innej placówki. Myśli niczym rozszalałe zwierzę, jest niezwykle skłonny do agresji. I przelewania krwi.

\- Jaki ma dar?

\- Zwiększona siła. Godny przeciwnik dla two-- _Willa_ – poprawił się z małym uśmieszkiem.

Doktor Visconti skinęła głową. Raz, sztywno.

\- W razie czego czuwajcie w pogotowiu ze środkami usypiającymi. Jeśli Graham nie zdecyduje się użyć swojego daru do obrony, a pacjent zwróci się przeciw mojemu bratu, użyjcie ich.

Abel uśmiechnął się wolno, niemal jakby usłyszał doskonały żart, ale zgodził się bez żadnego zawahania. Mischa obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pomieszczenia.


	16. Chapter 16

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, kiedy ten drugi zapadł w sen. Will leżał z głową opartą na ramieniu Hannibala, a ich palce nadal były ze sobą luźno splecione. Nikt nie pomyślał, by je rozpleść i odsunąć.

Szczęk otwieranych drzwi spowodował, że Lecter drgnął i - z zaledwie sekundowym opóźnieniem - otworzył czujnie oczy. Na razie nie budził Willa, obserwując jedynie, jak dwóch rosłych pielęgniarzy wepchnęło do ich celi mężczyznę w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Odsunęli się od niego niemal natychmiast po tym, jak zatoczył się na środek sali - jak się okazało, słusznie. Mężczyzna gwałtownie obrócił się i zaszarżował na nich, ale zanim zdążył dopaść celu, jeden z pielęgniarzy nacisnął przycisk na taserze. Dwa długie przewody z elektrodami wystrzeliły z głowicy i wbiły się w ciało pacjenta, rażąc go prądem nawet pomimo grubego materiału, jakim był obwiązany.

Hannibal patrzył, jak mężczyzna upada na kolana, a pielęgniarze podbiegają w celu poluzowania kaftana na tyle, by już mógł się sam dalej uwolnić. Dwie sekundy później drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte po pośpiesznym odwrocie, a Hannibal i Will zostali sam na sam z rozjuszonym zwierzęciem, które powoli podnosiło się z klęczek.

Lecter postarał się ocenić sytuację w miarę trzeźwo w ciagu tej krótkiej chwili, którą być może miał lub nie. Inaczej: miał tak długą, jak długo zajęłoby muskularnemu mężczyźnie otrząśnięcie się z bólu i pokonanie dzielącego ich dystansu. Budzenie Willa nadal wydawało mu się nonsensem - Graham potrzebował odpoczynku - więc jedyne wyjście, jakie mu pozostało, to walczyć samemu. Przemówienie do rozsądku, gdyby nawet takowy jeszcze istniał u bezimiennego mężczyzny, z oczywistych względów nie wchodziło w grę.

W momencie, gdy pacjent zbliżył się do nich, lekko zataczając, Lecter wstał i zrobił krok tak, by stać pomiędzy wciąż śpiącym Willem, który coś wymruczał, zmieniając pozycję, a mężczyzną. Już bez kaftana. Hannibal zerknął na własne skute ręce i, choć wyraz jego twarzy pozostał taki sam, to wewnętrznie westchnął. Doprawdy. _Doprawdy._

\- Kim… - Słowo wydobyło się z piersi mężczyzny niczym warkot bestii, ale i tak urwał, najwyraźniej niezainteresowany, kim w rzeczywistości był czy nie był Hannibal. Doskonale, zważywszy na to, że Lecter i tak nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony dlatego, że miał wyrwany język, a z drugiej, gdyż właśnie ten moment mężczyzna wybrał, by go zaatakować.

Pierwszego ciosu Lecter uniknął, robiąc błyskawiczny unik, ale drugi nadszedł niespodziewanie, odbierając mu oddech. Pięść, która wbiła mu się w żołądek, została natychmiast wycofana tylko po to, by uderzyć w kark. Upadł ciężko na kolana i musiał zamrugać, by odpędzić mroczki sprzed oczu. Zrobił to na tyle szybko, że nie dość, że zablokował kolejne uderzenie ramionami, to podciął mężczyźnie nogi, powodując, że ten zwalił się z głuchym łomotem na ziemię. W ułamku sekundy Hannibal stał już za nim, a łączący kajdany łańcuch był opleciony wokół szyi pacjenta. Jeden ruch, jedno szarpnięcie rękami i mężczyzna nie żył. Nie miał nawet czasu zorientować się, że Hannibal miał zamiar zmiażdżyć mu krtań i tchawicę, a co dopiero spróbować się obronić.

Ciało przewaliło się ciężko na bok. Hałas wreszcie obudził Willa, który - co zresztą było do przewidzenia - momentalnie oprzytomniał w tej samej chwili, w której zobaczył trupa. Szarpnął się gwałtownie pod ścianę, jednocześnie obrzydzony i przerażony, ale gdy podniósł wzrok i napotkał spokojne spojrzenie Hannibala… jego mięśnie się rozluźniły.

Lecter jedynie się uśmiechnął. Sam był zaintrygowany uczuciami, które niepostrzeżenie się w nim rozwinęły. To nie były już tylko podziw i duma, chęć posiadania… Ten sam instynkt opiekuńczy, którego wcześniej używał jako narzędzie przydatne do zdobycia zaufania Willa, po porwaniu Grahama przeistoczył się w coś-- prawdziwszego. Trzy dni, które odczekał z powodu, cóż, chęci eksperymentowania, przed ruszeniem, by zbadać teren… Nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych w jego życiu, ale pomogły mu uświadomić sobie, czym był dla niego Will. Nie eksperymentem, ale własnością w najbardziej prymitywnym znaczeniu tego słowa. I nikt nie miał prawa wyrządzić Willowi krzywdy - oprócz Lectera.

\- Dlaczego mamy towarzystwo i dlaczego wymienione towarzystwo jest martwe, Hannibal? - Graham uniósł brew, najwyraźniej oczekując odpowiedzi. No cóż. Lecter przestąpił z gracją nad ciałem po to, by pochylić się i ująć dłoń Willa.

_Mieliśmy mieć to, ach, towarzystwo, pamiętasz? Póki nie zaatakujemy się sami._

\- I uznałeś, że najlepiej je od razu zabić? Bez zaoferowania nawet słowa wyjaśnienia?

Hannibal uniósł brew, a Will zakasłał niezręcznie. Rzeczywiście.

_Zaatakował nas. Nie chciałem cię budzić_. Nakreślił uważnie litery, wspaniałomyślnie nie wspominając o kolejnej wpadce Willa.

\- Czyli to była samoobrona? - Graham spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

_Ależ oczywiście._

\- Nikt nie mówi „ależ oczywiście” - wymamrotał. I taki dobór słów miał sprawić, że uwierzyłby Hannibalowi? - Odpowiadasz „tak” lub „nie”. To są jedyne opcje.

_Zapamiętam._ Lecter wydawał się rozbawiony, o ile wskazywało na to prawie niedostrzegalnie drgnięcie jego ust w uśmiechu. Will i tak był za bardzo skupiony na trupie, by zwracać na takie drobnostki uwagę. Podniósł się, żeby zbadać ciało, ale zanim zdążył choćby je dotknąć, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i tym razem zostało wepchniętych dwóch chłopców. Może jednak słowo „chłopiec” niekoniecznie do nich pasowało - jeden z nich miał ponad dwadzieścia lat, a drugi, chociaż był wciąż nastolatkiem, spoglądał na swoich przeciwników z lodowatym spokojem w fioletowych oczach. _Obaj_ mieli ten niesamowity, fioletowy kolor oczu i Willem wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że muszą być to skutki terapii. Do tego prawdopodobnie nieefektywnej, skoro skazano ich na stracenie przez walkę.

\- Cokolwiek wam zrobiono, zrozumcie, że nie musicie być wobec nich posłuszni - zaczął wolno, wystawiając dłonie w pokojowym geście i podchodząc bliżej. - To nie my jesteśmy waszymi wrogami, ale oni. Przeszedłem to samo, co wy. Pomóżcie - pomóżcie nam i… - Młodszy chłopiec wykonał gwałtowny ruch głową i ciało Willa zostało z rozmachem ciśnięte o ścianę. Graham stęknął głucho, gdy w jednym momencie całe powietrze uszło z jego płuc, a w drugim zwalił się ciężko na podłogę. Chłopcy nie drgnęli; Hannibal też nie.

Telekineza była interesującym darem, ale stanowiła mit tak samo, jak telepatia. A przynajmniej nikt nie słyszał o ludziach je posiadających - teraz, kiedy okazało się, że są rezydentami tego samego szpitala, co Will, już było wiadomo, dlaczego.

Lecter trzymał się na dystans, doskonale wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie wykonać ataku z zaskoczenia, a cała reszta zostanie niemal od razu zablokowana. Nie mógł ich do niczego ustnie przekonać, zresztą słowa Willa nie wydawały się odnieść żadnego skutku poza sprowokowaniem ataku. Nie, żeby Will był doskonałym mówcą, ale… próbował. Hannibal musiał mu to przyznać.

\- To nie było konieczne - wymamrotał tymczasem Will, podnosząc się z ziemi. Poruszał się dziwnie wolno. - Przemoc jest doprawdy niewska-- - Nawer nie miał szansy dokończyć, gdy znowu uderzył o ścianę, ale tym razem Hannibal instynktownie zaatakował telekinetyka, kiedy ten był skupiony na Willu. Kość w przedramieniu chłopca pękła z mdlącym odgłosem, jednak Lecter przestał oddychać zaledwie moment później, wewnętrznie przeklinając swoją nowo uświadomioną chęć obrony Willa. Gardło zacisnęło mu się samo z siebie, całkiem skutecznie odcinając dopływ powietrza. Drugi z chłopców trzymał wysoko dłoń zwiniętą w pięść, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku nawet na moment. Ach, czyli mieli przyjemność spotkać dwóch telekinetyków. _Cudownie._

_Mischa,_ pomyślał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie może nawet podnieść ręki, by dotknąć gardła. _Pragnąłem zobaczyć ją przed śmiercią._

Nikt nie myślał o Willu. Nikt o nim nie pamiętał i on to wykorzystał. Widok Hannibala z posiniałymi ustami, Hannibala, który - nawet pomimo swoich gier z narkotykami - zazwyczaj stawał w jego obronie od samego początku, Hannibala, który-- był bardziej _interesujący_ niż Graham założył na początku… To wszystko sprawiło, że nagle nie był we własnym ciele.

Zamiast tego stał na miejscu chłopca, spoglądając jego zimnymi, fioletowymi oczami na Lectera, zaciskając palce w powietrzu i odbierając mu dech. Will poczuł furię, która kotłowała się w pacjencie, poczucie krzywdy, jakie dawno zakopano i zmieniono w ślepe posłuszeństwo, ból po eksperymantach… Will czuł to - czuł to w tak namacalny sposób, jakby mógł dotknąć emocji, posmakować ich, a jednocześnie… gówno go one obchodziły.

Nakwyraźniej nie tylko Lecter był obsesyjnie zaborczy, jeśli chodziło o jego własność. I tak samo, jak Hannibal uważał za nią Willa, tak Will zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że Hannibal też do niego należał. Tym razem, gdy zwrócił dłoń jednego chłopca przeciwko drugiemu, zrobił to w precyzyjny, wykalkulowany sposób. To nie był gniewny atak zaszczutego zwierzęcia, jaki był przy Lounds. Tym razem Will Graham dokonał swojego pierwszego morderstwa z zimną krwią.

Hannibal faktycznie miał na niego zły wpływ, uznał z rozbawieniem, gdy głowa jednego z chłopców dosłownie wybuchła, rozsadzona od środka, a sam Lecter osunął się na ziemię, obryzgany krwią i spazmatycznie wciągający do płuc powietrze. Will czekał na pojawienie się wyrzutów sumienia, ale - gdy nic takiego się nie stało - wstał wolno i podszedł do Hannibala, spoglądając na niego z góry.

\- Wychodzimy, Hannibal - powiedział bez emocji w głosie, podnosząc oczy do drzwi. Śmierć pacjenta nie sprawiła, że rozległ się alarm, nie zwabiła dziesiątek strażników do ich celi, więc Will był dobrej myśli. Pozostały przy życiu chłopiec był w jego rękach niczym bezwolna marionetka, której moce mógł wykorzystywać do własnych celów. Inaczej niż w przypadku Freddie, Will bez żadnego wysiłku zepchnął jaźń swojej ofiary w głęboką ciemność nieświadomości. Wystarczyło, że zaakceptował, do czego mógł być zdolny. Wystarczyło, że chciał sprawdzić swoje limity, bo ktoś inny przekroczył granicę.

Lecter patrzył na niego z czymś w ciemnych oczach, czego Will nie mógł nazwać. Nawet nie chciał nazywać. Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy była to duma, strach, czy coś jeszcze innego.

\- Wstań - powtórzył, a potem zmusił chłopca do otworzenia drzwi siłą. Sam stał w miejscu, uśmiechając się krzywo. Miał wrażenie, jakby ciemność sączyła się wolno do jego serca, zatruwając je na zawsze - to był ich jedyny wybór, jedyny sposób. - Nie mamy wiele czasu na ucieczkę, a chcę cię jeszcze pocałować.

Jeśli było to możliwe, rdzawobrązowe oczy Lectera pociemniały jeszcze bardziej.


	17. Chapter 17

Jak soczyste musiało się wydawać jabłko Ewie, gdy zanurzała w nie zęby po raz pierwszy? Jak słodkim sokiem nasiona granatu zalały usta Persefony, kiedy je rozgryła? Won i smak zakazanych owoców kusiły zarówno śmiertelników, jak i bogów od wieków i Hannibal - Hannibal _i Will_ \- odnaleźli w końcu własną odpowiedź, dlaczego.

\- Mmm… - Will odsunął się od Lectera bez uśmiechu, ale za to z niemalże czarnymi oczami - jego źrenice były _aż tak_ rozszerzone. - Podejrzewam, że nie mamy czasu na powtórkę.

Lecter nie odpowiedział - po prostu zaatakował. To nie było jego uwodzicielskie, szarmanckie zachowanie, jakie kiedyś przejawiał przy Alanie, to było coś całkowicie innego. Zwierzęca strona jego natury, wyzwolona przez Willa; zabójca, który usiłował zdominować ofiarę. Graham po raz kolejny uderzył plecami o ścianę, gdy Hannibal go do niej przycisnął, jednocześnie całując go agresywnie. Ostre zęby rozcinały skórę warg, ale kiedy Will je rozchylił, by wpuścić do środka język… nic się stało. Nic poza tym, że Hannibal znieruchomiał, a potem się lekko odsunął.

Przez chwilę Will chciał załagodzić sprawę, znów sprokowować Lectera do okazania emocji - do okazania _czegokolwiek_ poza kontrolowanym, nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy - ale rzeczywiście nie mieli czasu na powtórkę. Każda chwila mogła być tą, w której powróciliby strażnicy.

\- Chodź. - Popchnął Hannibala do przodu. - Zajmiemy się tym później, obiecuję.

Po części osiągnął tym swój cel, bo puste spojrzenie Lectera zdawało się być teraz rozbawione, ale nie miał możliwości nacieszyć się tym zbyt długo, gdyż do sali wparowało dwóch pielęgniarzy. Willowi przemknęło przez myśl, że wyglądaliby jak bliźniacy - obaj wysocy i jasnowłosi - gdyby nie to, że jeden miał przetrąconą szczękę, a drugi złamany kark. _Albo,_ uśmiechnął się ponuro, _będą mieli._ Wystarczyło, że się skupił. Wystarczyło, że przejął kontrolę nad pierwszym z nich - tym odrobinę wyższym, z blizną w poprzek nosa - by skutecznie zamordować drugiego mężczyznę. Graham widział krew, czuł jej wilgoć na swoich rękach, zwłaszcza kiedy Lecter skręcił kontrolowanemu przez niego pielęgniarzowi kark. Była gorąca - niemal tak gorąca, jakby go parzyła, przesiąkając przez skórę gdzieś wewnątrz, w jego własne naczynia krwionośne. Zabijał, a jednocześnie był ofiarą, chociaż nie był w stanie odczuwać wyrzutów sumienia. Adrenalina, instynkt przetrwania, a może po prostu zbyt długie przebywanie w obecności Hannibala? Rozbudzenie wspomnień z dzieciństwa, sprzeciw przeciwko nim? Cokolwiek by to nie było, gdy Will podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na dyszącego Lectera, który stał nad ciałem - _ciałem wyglądającym niczym połamana marionetka_ \- i wyciągał do niego rękę, nie wahał się, tylko ją przyjął.

A potem wyszedł z klatki, po raz pierwszy w życiu czując to, co czuł w swoim śnie, gdy widział pod stopami płonące miasto.

 

*-*

 

Piętnaście minut później alarm wył na całego, a Hannibal z Willem byli przyczajeni w niewielkim, ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Obok nich leżały kolejne zwłoki, tym razem dzięki uprzejmości Hannibala, który wydawał się odnajdować szczególną przyjemność w zabijaniu wybranych pielęgniarzy. Will domyślił się, że chodziło o tych, którzy znęcali się nad nim wcześniej, ale postanowił tego nie komentować nawet słowem. Hannibalowi zależało na zachowaniu godności i Will nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu jej odbierać. 

\- Zaczekamy tutaj, póki się nie uspokoi. Sprawdzali już to pomieszczenie, więc nie sądzę, żeby… - Graham urwał, gdy poczuł, jak Hannibal bierze jego rękę z błąkającym się po ustach uśmieszkiem. - Hm?

_Czy teraz jest to później?_

Will zerknął w dół, na własną dłoń, jakby przez moment nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze złożył litery w zdania, a potem zamrugał i spojrzał na Lectera. Lectera, który ani na moment nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, wyglądając niczym kot, który dorwał się do śmietanki i do tego wylizał całą miseczkę.

\- Teraz jest to później - potwierdził Will.

Hannibal skinął głową, ale nie wykonał ruchu, zupełnie jakby czekał, aż to Will znowu się ośmieli i go dotknie. Aż zmiażdży mu usta w niemal bolesnym pocałunku, w czymś, co było pełne zębów, desperacji, nienawiści i zaborczości. Will do tej pory mu nie wybaczył morderstwa tamtych dziewczyn - zaakceptował, _tak,_ pogodził się z tym, tolerował - ale _nie zapomniał._

Teraz jednak Lecter należał do niego, a Will miał w zwyczaju dbać o członków swojego stada - _co poniekąd,_ pomyślał, _było zabawne._ Hannibal pewnie zaprotestowałby byciu porównanym do psiego przybłędy, zważywszy że to „przygarnął” Willa na aukcji, zaoferował mu dach nad głową, ochronę przed innymi drapieżnikami, a na koniec pomógł w tresurze, w odnalezieniu swojego prawdziwego potencjału.

\- Rozepnij spodnie - wymruczał Graham prosto w pocałunek, niecierpliwie ciągnąc za pasek, podczas gdy palce jego drugiej ręki szarpnęły za włosy na piersi Lectera. Przestał już dbać, że ten drugi jest mężczyzną, liczyła się jedynie ich dziwna, powykręcana więź, to, co razem przeszli i co razem _jeszcze przechodzili._ Adrenalina zdecydowanie pomagała nie myśleć o konsekwencjach - poza krótkotrwałą ucieczką od niebezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej alarm zagłuszyłby… Will uniósł wzrok na pełną samozadowolenia twarz Hannibala i wydał z siebie wewnętrzny jęk. Czego oczekiwał? Adoracji? Coś na jej kształt lśniło w ciemnych oczach, ale-

_Jesteś najbardziej zachwycającym, niezwykłym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem rozkosz spotkać._

No dobrze, czyli Hannibal - gdy chciał - potrafił prawić komplementy. Will przygryzł wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi.

_Nie mamy lubrykantu._

Następne interesujące spostrzeżenie. Prawopodobnie jeszcze bardziej interesujący był fakt, że Willowi to nie przeszkadzało. Ani to, ani że najwyraźniej od pocałunku doszli do uprawiania seksu i to jeszcze podczas ukrywania się przed pielęgniarzami.

Graham po prostu wsunął sobie dwa palce do ust, ssąc je na oczach Hannibala, który obserwował go z dziwnym rodzajem fanscynacji. Jakby nie przewidywał, że to się tak właśnie skończy, ale pragnął tego, bo Will był _jego._ Miał takie samo prawo do umysłu Willa, jak i do jego ciała, więc dlaczego nie mógł z niego skorzystać? Najwidoczniej obaj mieli małe problemy z zaborczością.

Hannibal skupił się na rozbieraniu Willa. Rozpiął i zsunął mu koszulę z ramion, jednocześnie musnąwszy je ustami - w każdym pocałunku obecna była groźba zębów i to sprawiło, że Graham stwardniał jeszcze bardziej; w końcu nic nie podniecało tak, jak perspektywa seksu z kanibalem, czyż nie? Miał też wrażenie, jakby podzielił się na dwie osoby – tę nieczułą, która właśnie całowała się z Lecterem, a wcześniej zabijała pielęgniarzy bez mrugnięcia okiem, a także dawnego siebie, kogoś, kto patrzył się na to wszystko z niemym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Anioł i demon splecione w jedno istnienie; ciemność i blask współegzystujące w półmroku. Może to właśnie uczyniło z niego stworzenie, któremu nawet Hannibal nie mógł się oprzeć – ten wieczny dualizm, w którym raz wygrywała jedna strona, a raz druga.

A Lecter pomógł mu zrozumieć, że niezależnie od tego, która wygrywa, to wciąż jest on sam. I nie ma potrzeby, by odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia z powodu koniecznych akcji. Wciąż jeszcze Will nie zabił całkowicie niewinnej osoby, czyż nie? Nie zamierzał tego zmieniać, ale nie zamierzał też zadręczać się śmiercią ludzi, którzy nastawali na ich życie.

\- Rozszerz nogi. – Hannibal na chwilę znieruchomiał, prawdopodobnie oczekując innego obrotu akcji, ale po chwili uległ i palce Willa się w niego wśliznęły. Syknął, zamykając oczy, a potem całkowicie rozluźnił – starał się ignorować nieprzyjemne tarcie niezbyt wilgotnych palców. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi… Kilka minut później dołączył trzeci i Hannibal wydał z siebie miękkie westchnięcie.

Will przeciągnął językiem po swojej dłoni, gdy zsunął własne spodnie i wziął w rękę członek. Był twardy, ale i tak miał wątpliwości. Powinien to robić? Nawet jeśli nie mieli ich szukać w tym pomieszczeniu przez jakiś czas, to i tak…

_Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś się pośpieszył._ Hannibal nakreślił słowa na jego dłoni z ciemnymi oczami wyglądającymi na rozbawione, ale też nie do końca podekscytowane. Jakby wiedział, co go czekało. _Będę potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przywyknięcie do ciebie._

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Will przycisnął szybko swoje usta do jego, uśmiechając się naprzeciwko nich. Zacisnął palce na biodrach Lectera i zaczął wolno się w niego wsuwać – centymetr do przodu i centymetr do tyłu, by nie zmuszać go do przyjęcia wszystkiego naraz. I tak był świadom przyśpieszonego oddechu Hannibala, nawet jeśli rysy jego twarzy pozostawały ostrożnie neutralne, niewyrażające żadnej emocji oprócz satysfakcji ze stania się z Willem jednością.

W chwili, w której wreszcie, po niekończącym się, niemal agonalnym oczekiwaniu, Will miał wśliznąć się do końca, ponad wyjącym alarmem przebił się czyjś przejmujący krzyk. Drgnął, zastygając.

\- Musimy iść. – To nie był normalny krzyk. To był wrzask, jakby kogoś palono żywcem. – To nie jest normalne, mieli szukać nas, skąd się- skąd wziął się ten hałas… - Gdy rozbrzmiał po raz drugi, Will wysunął się szybko z Hannibala, który skrzywił się z bólu. Rzucił Lecterowi spodnie. – Ubierz się, nie mamy czasu do stracenia.

Doprawdy, może i jego zachowanie nie było godne gentlemana, ale – jak sam wcześniej zauważył w rozważaniach – nie był osobą, która pozwoliłaby na śmierć kogoś całkowicie niewinnego. _Jeszcze._ Oczywiście, wyraz twarzy Hannibala nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, na co on skazałby osobę, która właśnie im przerwała.

Krzyk rozległ się znowu i tym razem dotarł do nich swąd dymu. Lecter zesztywniał, na wpół wyprostowany, z rękami zaciśniętymi na pasku do spodni. Kto mógł podpalić budynek? Will posłał mu to samo zaniepokojone spojrzenie – oni byli tutaj, pokoje z pozostałymi pacjentami były pozamykane, więc co… skąd ten dym? Skąd krzyk?

 

*-*

 

Abel Gideon wrzasnął po raz kolejny, gdy płomienie obejmowały jego ciało, spalając na popiół włosy i topiąc skórę. Mischa stała nad nim obojętnie, całkowicie spokojna, chociaż jej lodowate oczy wyrażały dokładnie to, czego nie mogły usta. _Nienawiść._ Obok niej stała wysoka, brązowowłosa dziewczyna z posiniaczoną twarzą. Miała na sobie stanowczo zbyt cienką koszulę, a jej dłonie drżały nerwowo. Mimo to – nie wahała się. We śnie znalazła odwagę, by wyzwolić się ze swojego więzienia, by postawić je w ogniu.

Przez cały ten czas Mischa jedynie trzymała dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Oglądałam nagrania z kamer – odezwała się, opanowana, a na jej ustach zaigrał uśmiech. – Postąpiliście wbrew moim ostrzeżeniom. A ja zawsze… - pochyliła się - …dotrzymuję słowa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak oto dobiega końca nasza przygoda z tym opowiadaniem :). Mam nadzieję, że będziecie ją wspominać dobrze i nadal potowarzyszycie mi przy Blue Velvet xD. Może i na ten moment serial się skończył, ale Hannigram jest kanonem i zdecydowanie przetrwa on w naszych sercach - przynajmniej w moim :D. Prawdopodobnie będę wracała w ff do tej pary jeszcze całkiem często xD. Trzymam też kciuki, byście nie rozczarowali się tym rozdziałem - jestem świadoma, że ta historia poszła w innym kierunku niż była pierwotnie planowana, ale oby i ten kierunek wam się spodobał choć troszkę :)  
> Dziękuję za każdy wspaniały komentarz i kudos. Byliście moją motywacją <333333

Szpital płonął. Płomienie lizały ściany, wspinając się coraz wyżej i wyżej, by osmalić sufit. Will parł uparcie do przodu, przepychając się pomiędzy uciekającymi w popłochu pacjentami - ktoś najwyraźniej otworzył wszystkie cele. Większość więźniów była zbyt otumaniona lekami i kłębami dymu, żeby myśleć o czymś innym poza przetrwaniem. Nawet pielęgniarze nie walczyli. W całym szpitalu panował chaos.

\- Co się dzieje?! - Will spróbował przekrzyczeć alarm, w połowie kroku odwracajac się do Hannibala. Piekło rozpętało się zaledwie pięć minut po tym, jak opuścili swój ciasny pokoik, a teraz huczało i buzowało, onieśmielając swoją potęgą zarówno pacjentów, jak i służbę. Dlaczego nikt nie używał wiszących na ścianach gaśnic, pozostawało poza rozumowaniem Willa. Wydawało się, że wszyscy po prostu zapomnieli, że istnieją.

Lecter pochwycił jego rękę, by narysować na niej odpowiedź, jednak zawahał się i ją puścił. Prawda była taka, że zarówno sarkastyczna riposta - _„Pali się, Will”_ \- jak i jego własne podejrzenia - _„Mischa?…”_ \- nie były czymś, czym chciał się w tym momencie dzielić. Najpierw musiał znaleźć swoją siostrę - nie przybył tu tylko po to, by uratować Willa. Chciał również odnaleźć Mischę, a na razie ani jeden, ani drugi cel nie wydawał się bliski osiągnięcia.

Will posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale nie pozwolił na całkowite puszczenie swojej ręki. Złapał Hannibala za nadgarstek i pociągnął dalej. Musieli się śpieszyć, jeśli chcieli znaleźć źródło tamtego przejmującego krzyku, a przy okazji jeszcze przeżyć. Dymu i ognia było coraz więcej. W końcu Will zasłonił sobie usta i nos rękawem.

W pewnym momencie, gdy po raz drugi już minęli zakręt korytarza i Graham szarpnął Lectera za rękę, by szedł szybciej, ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał nieruchomo z twarzą niewyrażającą żadnej, nawet najmniejszej emocji - niczym żona Lota, która za karę została zamieniona w słup soli; popełniła nędzny grzech obejrzenia się za siebie wbrew poleceniu. Will powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Hannibala i trafił nim na kobietę w wiśniowej marynarce i spodniach do kompletu. Jej proste blond włosy były ściągnięte w wysoki kucyk, a oczy pozbawione wyrazu. Wpatrywała się w Hannibala przez długi moment, po czym zniknęła za rogiem.

\- Kto to był? - zapytał, kiedy Lecter w dalszym ciągu nie drgnął. Willowi nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by skojarzyć tę kobietę z małą dziewczynką ze swoich snów na jawie.

_Nikt ważny._ Na odwróconej dłoni Willa szybko uformowały się kreślone palcem słowa. _Chociaż może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: ktoś z dalekiej przeszłości._

\- Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy już znajdziemy…

_To ona była źródłem krzyku. Nie ona krzyczała, ale sprawiła, że robił to ktoś inny._

Graham potrząsnął głową.

\- Skąd wiesz?

_Bowiem znam jej dar. Nie należy do przyjemnych, ale za to jest skuteczny._

\- O czym ty mówisz?… - Will zamrugał, kiedy fakty powoli zaczęły się łączyć w całość. - To była _Mischa?!_ Przecież ona nie żyje, Hannibal! Pamiętam to!

_Czyżby?_

\- Tak, do cholery. Ja-- - Will urwał, gdy płonący strop z sufitu zwalił się pomiędzy nich. Graham upadł ciężko na ziemię, ale niemal natychmiast spróbował się podnieść, kaszląc, i doczołgać do Hannibala - _wiedział,_ że jest gdzieś po drugiej stronie tej ściany płomieni. Musiał jedynie… go dosięgnąć.

Zanim jednak coś zrobił, Lecter podniósł się na kolana i zamachał na niego dłonią. Wszystko było z nim w porządku - no, może poza krwawiącym czołem i przypalonymi końcówkami włosów. Musieli się śpieszyć, jeżeli chcieli ujść z życiem z budynku.

\- Nawet jeśli to twoja siostra sprawiła, że ktoś krzyczał… - Will miał wrażenie, jakby gdzieś pomiędzy płomieniami prześliznęła się chuda dziewczynka, chichocząc i szepcząc jego imię. Zamrugał i obraz zniknął. - Nawet jeśli to ona, to musimy sprawdzić, kto to był.

_Nie musimy._ Rdzawobrązowe oczy Lectera nie opuściły twarzy Willa nawet na moment. _To nie nasza sprawa. Mieliśmy stąd uciec._

\- Nie możemy-- Chodź! - Will sięgnął nieco wyżej i złapał go za przedramię. Przez chwilę obaj się szamotali, każdy po jednej stronie tlącej się barykady, aż wreszcie Lecter wyswobodził się z uścisku Grahama. - Nawet _nie próbuj,_ Hannibal.

Przez sekundę przez twarz Hannibala przemknęło coś nieczytelnego - być może na kształt żalu za straconą okazją - a potem odwrócił się i zniknął w zadymionym korytarzu.

\- Hannibal! - Will odruchowo położył obie dłonie na połamanych deskach i syknął, gdy poczuł ból łuszczącej się skóry. Jak Lecter mógł go teraz porzucać?! Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli? Po tym, jak… - Hannibal!

Odpowiedź nawet nie miała jak nadejść. 

To jednak nie oznaczało, że Will był bliski poddania się. Przez te wszystkie dni, tygodnie spędzone u Hannibala… Po tym, co wydarzyło się na przyjęciu, ale także _przed nim_ i po nim… Ani z nim, ani bez niego, pomyślał. _Już nigdy._ Może była to ta kusząca wizja bezwarunkowej akceptacji, może było to coś więcej, może chodziło o wzajemną fascynację, albo nawet i o banał, że wspólne tragiczne przeżycia zbliżają, ale Will nie miał większej ochoty w to wnikać. Chciał jedynie dostać Hannibala z powrotem w swoje ręce.

Dlatego teraz usiadł na podłodze, podkurczył nogi i z całej siły kopnął w belki, jedynie mając nadzieję, że szpitalne gumowe klapki osłonią mu stopy od żaru. Gdy już roztrącił je na tyle, by móc się przecisnąć, ruszył w kierunku, w którym wydawało mu się, że zniknął Lecter. 

Dym uniemożliwiał mu mówienie i oddychanie - chodzenie z oddartym kawałkiem szmatki przyciśniętym do twarzy niewiele mu dawało i nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co w tym momencie musiał przeżywać Hannibal. Z własnego wyboru, oczywiście.

\- Will.

Czyiś głos za nim ze znajomym, ciężkim akcentem. Podwójnie znajomym. Obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Mischą Lecter.

\- Jakim cudem przeżyłaś? - wymamrotał, oszołomiony. Nie aż tak, jakby był, gdyby wcześniej nie połączył ze sobą elementów układanki, ale wystarczająco. - Pamiętam, jak… jak…

\- Szpital płonie, Willy. Kiedyś szpital był całym twoim światem. Mały chłopiec, który nie wiedział lepiej... Wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że to nasze miasto, w którym jesteśmy dwójką małych bohaterów. Bohaterów, którzy kryli się po kątach przed złoczyńcami. _To_ pamiętasz? - zakpiła na moment przed tym, jak jej usta rozciągnął chłodny uśmiech. Stała wśród płomieni, absolutnie niewzruszona. - Miałeś odnaleźć mojego brata, Willy. Zesłałam ci sen. Ty jednak… stałeś się powodem, dla którego go skrzywdzili.

Graham miał zaledwie ułamek sekundy na to, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje - zanim lepkie macki snu sięgnęły do jego podświadomości, wydobywając z niej wizję płonącego miasta, płonących ludzi, płonącego wzgórza. Szarego świata, któremu kolor nadały popioły. Miał ułamek sekundy, by zaatakować własnym darem i odwrócić te macki przeciwko Mischy, przejmując kontrolę.

Jej krzyk brzmiał właściwie. Brzmiał tak, jak powinien brzmieć ten pierwszy, tej nieznanej osoby, której odebrała życie. Obok Willa tańczyła mała, blondwłosa dziewczynka, bez przerwy powtarzająca słowa przekręconej dziecinnej rymowanki o małej Mary, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Mischa była wrogiem - chciała go skrzywdzić, popchnąć w płomienie za krzywdę dokonaną na jej bracie, sprawić, by spłonął jak miasto w ich wizji - zamiast tego ruszyła w płomienie sama, wciąż krzycząc, podczas gdy jej umysł zapadał się w sobie.

Will nawet nie drgnął. Oszukała go. Przez tyle lat-- sen, śmierć, Hannibal, niewinna, krzycząca ofiara. Może, gdyby wiedział, że był to Abel Gideon, postąpiłby inaczej. Może jednak wciąż zadziałałby w samoobronie, podsycany mrokiem, którego zalążek odnalazł w nim Lecter.

Transformacja była prawie kompletna.

Gdyby Will zechciał się odwrócić raz jeszcze, mógłby zobaczyć Hannibala stojącego po drugiej stronie korytarza, patrzącego na niego w milczeniu przez coraz gęstsze kłęby dymu.

Hannibala, który obrócił się i odszedł w poszukiwaniu swojej oszalałej siostry. Może Graham nie zdecydowałby się na podobny akt defensywy, gdyby miał pojęcie, jak silna była więź pomiędzy rodzeństwem, stworzona pośród krwistych zabaw dzieciństwa i wzajemnej lojalności.

Jednak zanim Will zdążył spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, pochwyciły go silne ręce. Najwyraźniej jacyś pielęgniarze nie porzucili swoich obowiązków nawet w obliczu zagrożenia - gdy Will zaczął się szarpać, spojrzała na niego czyjaś wykrzywiona, pomarszczona od ognia twarz.

\- Przestań - syknął starszy mężczyzna. Rysy jego twarzy wydały się Willowi mętnie znajome. - Przestań albo cię zabiję. Chodź ze mną.

\- Och, do diabła, _nie._ \- Will kopnął mężczyznę w kolano i ten jęknął z bólu, ale nie rozluźnił uścisku. _Cholera._ \- Został tu mój współwięzień, nie porzucę go - wycedził. - Za to ty spokojnie możesz porzucić mnie i ratować się ucieczką, póki jeszcze masz czas.

\- Zabiłeś doktor Visconti. - Pacjent miał zdarty głos, znajomy głos. Gdyby nie te oparzenia… - Jestem ci dłużny. Pokażę ci wyjście - mówił szybkimi, urywanymi zdaniami. - Chodź, chodź, chodź.

_Piosenka._

To było pierwsze, co przyszło Willowi do głowy i aż na chwilę stracił oddech. Piosenka, która nawiedzała go, gdy parę dni temu był półprzytomny od narkotyków. Pacjent, który nucił ją, siedząc na łóżku obok.

\- Kim jesteś?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, dostał cios w głowę.

 

*-*

 

Gdy Will się obudził, było już późno. Leżał rozciągnięty na trawie niedaleko zgliszczy w porwanych, nadpalonych ubraniach, a całe jego ciało było osmalone. Po człowieku, który wyciągnął go z budynku, nie było ani śladu.

Zdławił jęk, gdy usiadł - głowa wręcz pulsowała mu bólem, wspomnienia przeplatały się z… _Wspomnienia. Hannibal._

\- Nie, nie, nie - wymamrotał z błagalną desperacją w głosie, podnosząc się pośpiesznie z kolan i zataczając w stronę wciąż dymiących zgliszczy. Szpital spalił się niemal całkowicie. W środku wciąż było pełno dymu, wciąż było nieznośnie gorąco--- było również pełno zwęglonych ciał.

 

_Miasto pod nimi nie płonęło. W nadal szarym krajobrazie, Hannibal był jedyną rzeczą – istotą – w ogniu. Will obserwował go martwymi oczami, póki Lecter nie rozsypał się w proch, z jedną dłonią do końca zaciśniętą na rękawie Grahama._

 

\- Nie. - Will przekopywał się przez to, co pozostało z budynku. Odwracał każde ciało z jakąś rozpaczliwą determinacją, by znaleźć Hannibala. Jedyną osobę na całym świecie, która naprawdę była nim zainteresowana. - Nie, nie, nie zrobisz mi tego, ty cholerny dupku… - Dlaczego nie pamiętał o tamtej wizji? O wizji, w której płonęło nie miasto, ale Lecter? - Dlaczego?…

Wreszcie Will zamknął oczy. Skupił się na swoim darze, na pragnącej krwi chęci do przejęcia kontroli nad… _nikim._ Wszystko, co go otaczało, już dawno było martwe. Nawet nie zauważył pary poczerniałych zwłok - mężczyzny i kobiety - spoczywających obok siebie niczym szczątki potłuczonej filiżanki.

 

*-*

 

Miasto płonęło. Will stał na wzgórzu, sam, przyglądając mu się z obojętnym uśmiechem na ustach. W dłoni miał kieliszek wina.

Miasto - ludzie w nim - odebrało mu coś, na czym zależało mu najbardziej. Coś, co było najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką posiadał. Spaliło ją w jego rękach, dlatego on teraz palił je. Równo godzinę temu każdy z mieszkańców odkręcił gaz w swojej kuchni. Równo trzydzieści minut temu każdy z nich zapalił zapałkę.

Złotoczerwona łuna wciąż nie przestawała odbijać się na niebie.

 

_Wszystko wokół nich było monochromatyczne. Niebo, trawa na wzgórzu, na którym stali, nawet ich własna skóra. Wszystko, poza jedną, jedyną rzeczą._

_Miasto pod nimi płonęło._

_Ogień, który je trawił, szalał, jaskrawy i pomarańczowy. Will przechylił niemal obojętnie głowę na bok, czując, jak jego usta same rozciągają się w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu. Nie widział twarzy mężczyzny u swojego boku, ale wiedział, że taki sam uśmiech gości również na niej._

_Z jakiegoś powodu jego myśli ciągle powracały do mięsa, opiekającego się wolno na grillu. Skwierczenie ściekającego tłuszczu brzmiało jak czyjś krzyk. Towarzysz Willa przymknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze._

_\- Co o tym myślisz, mylimasis? Podoba ci się? - Tuż przy uchu Grahama odezwał się niski, łagodny głos z mocnym, zagranicznym akcentem, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. A może po prostu podmuch wiatru przyniósł żar z płonących domów?_

_Will nawet nie drgnął, zahipnotyzowany kontrastem kolorów w rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie. Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili odezwał się, całkowicie spokojny:_

_\- To moja wizja._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mężczyzna, który ogłuszył i wyciągnął Willa z budynku pojawił się w dwóch miejscach w rozdziale trzynastym.  
> I... wybaczcie ;*******


End file.
